The Heart Of A Prince
by Karci - Barnett
Summary: My first fic, more of a collab with BatWingteenavengar my OC, there OC will be in the sequel! Thanks to all who check it out!
1. Meet Kelsey

**A/N: Waddup readers, so this is the fic of Vegeta and his daughter, the one I was talking about on my profile its also my first fic. So yea this is just a drabble to see how far it goes, so review and feel free to criticize, I know I'm a suckish writer so all help and criticism is needed and welcome =] also I'm telling you now this chapter is basically introducing our main character so its very, very thoroughly descriptive about her appearance and personality it may bore you, sorry, but I needed to emphasize the personality of the character so you really get the gist of her, again I'm sorry if I annoy / bore you to death **

**Disclaimer: **No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meet Kelsey**

"KELSEY, GET YOUR MINDLESS LITTLE BUT HERE NOWWW!!!" Bulma shrieked

Kelsey's dark eyes, which she clearly inherited from Vegeta, widened a little bit. Now she done it, wait, but what exactly had she done? She couldn't recall the last time she done something

"Whoa, what did you do this time?" her older brother Trunks said causing the 7 year old to jump in surprise, she turned around to face him "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Tiny" he said laughing

"It's ok, but..I actually don't know what happened this time" she responded in all honesty

Trunks couldn't help but smile as he examined her features; she inherited so much from their father it seemed so unrealistic on how much they look alike, he himself was a good mix of both parents, that's how the genetics worked on offspring's of Saiyans **[A/N: I don't know of it does, just for the story]** the first kid was always a good mix of both parents and the next would be identical to the parent whose gender they matched, Kelsey should've been a clone of their mother but instead she was a clone of their Dad, only a girl version, Vegeta was very taken back by this but he just assumed that since they WERE demi-Saiyans, the genetic code might have changed, although, Goten was identical to his father which threw that theory at a whack

Kelsey was exactly like him, the raspy voice, the jet-black hair, although Kelsey's was long about half way down her back parted an the right side with side bangs to the left her and hair was cut in layers, she had his widow's peak [the shape of his hair that forms a V shape on his forehead] but it wasn't as evident as Vegeta's, she had a very minor one and you couldn't always tell because of her bangs, she had his immensely black eyes and she also had his frame, very short and small. Her attitude was also very much like Vegeta, and Bulma as well, since the couple were a lot alike, very stubborn and loud, although you could clearly tell she inherited the non mutual traits of her parents. Like Vegeta, she was very arrogant, rash, and devious and she took pride into who she was and never let people know her weakness, she wouldn't show when she was intimidated but people could tell when she was, they also knew how arrogant she was so they never pointed out if they saw she was scared or felt threatened by something, that would only cause her to lose her temper and she would get real defensive. She wore a karate gi identical to Trunks' except hers was navy blue like Vegeta's jumpsuit and she wore yellow belt, her boots are like Trunks' but the heel, toe and straps were yellow and the rest were white, like the color of Vegeta's, she also wore yellow fingerless gloves

Kelsey always acted like Vegeta naturally, the way she glared, her smirk, the way she fought, he did train her but she mastered them so quickly with ease because they came so naturally to her, her reactions to certain situations were identical to Vegeta's. She refused to show vulnerability; the only time it showed was when she was exceedingly sick or hurt. She had the natural instinct to desire fighting and violent conflicts just as a full-blooded Saiyan would; Gohan and Goten didn't have that desire, but Trunks somewhat did. She did like to play with Goten and go on crazy adventures but only when her hunger for combat was satisfied. Kelsey was extremely strong, she started training when she started to walk beating Trunks' record of age 3. She had the natural inclination to never let her guard down and scan for enemies every time she was somewhere foreign to her, and her ability to detect life force was unbelievable, when there was an unfamiliar life force around, she sensed it immediately with ease, she didn't even pay mind to her impressive abilities, to her they were normal and she thought nothing of it, but it bewildered all those around her. How was this possible? Was this all even normal for a hybrid?

Unlike Trunks, Vegeta didn't have to tell her to NOT cry as much, Kelsey just naturally didn't like to cry once she grew out of infancy, she hated it because she felt embarrassed, he never told her it was considered a weakness, it was almost as if it was natural instinct, she DID cry, it just took so much for her too which really shocked Vegeta. He didn't like that his youngest bottled up emotions, it wasn't healthy, and when did she learn this? He new one day she was going to end up like the can of soda she and Goten always drank, no, shook and opened it aiming at one another, but that's how she was going to be, everything is bottled up so tight and there's so much pressure inside one event can lead to an explosion and anger and emotions are going to be bursting out non-stop. If she needed to cry she should, it wasn't a sign of weakness, it was a sign of strength, the ability to conquer your pride and let it show that something was wrong. His kids taught him that, although he would never admit it. He had so many questions in his head while the girl was growing up, he could never understand her very full-blooded Saiyan like behavior; it was very unclear

"KELSEY SHACORE BRIEFS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR STUBBORN SENSELESS BEHIND HERE IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS, YOU WILL BE STUCK IN THAT GRAVITY ROOM WITH YOUR FATHER FOR THE NEXT 3 DAYS WITHOUT FOOD" she cringed a little from her mom's angry voice, it wasn't the threat that scared her, it was her mother's wrath and shrieking voice that pained her sensitive ears

She was actually willing to take that; her dad wouldn't kill her would he? But she did need to eat

"You really should get down their, Tiny, I don't think you'd wanna be stuck with dad in that gravity chamber," her brother suggested

"Actually I'm willing to take my chances" Trunks smirked at her boldness, she couldn't be any more like their dad

"Come one" he suggested and started walking to where their mom was and Kelsey followed

They got to where their mother was and and all Kelsey could do was look down

"Kelsey" Bulma said clearly aggravated with her youngster right now, in fact when was she not? Kelsey was always such a troublemaker, so fresh and impulsive. She clearly thought having a daughter would make things all the more easier. Just an innocent, harmless little girl. But Kelsey was totally opposite of both Vegeta and Bulma's expectations. Vegeta was content, he got to train her, it did take him by surprise but he wasn't disappointed. Bulma on the other hand wanted a daughter to go shopping with, and do all those girly things with but Kelsey wasn't that type of girl. Kelsey or Trunks alone made things so chaotic, and the two together was something else. There wasn't even a word for what it was like when brother and sister were together and when Goten came in, Goku and Vegeta together probably aren't able to handle the terrible three

"I just got the voicemail from your principal" she paused "now when were you planning on telling me about you breaking someone's nose at school?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at his little sister, he wasn't shocked, Kelsey always got into trouble but it never involved conflict with human kids, didn't she know she was immensely stronger then they are? What other trouble could she cause?

Kelsey looked at her mother puzzled then it clicked in her head and her eyes immediately lit up proud that she recalled what her mother was talking about and they quickly lost shine when she remembered the incident.

"Oh yea" she said hesitantly

"Why would you break the boy's nose Kelsey?" irritation and anger dripping from her voice

"Mom, I can explain," she said trying to sound grown up

"Oh really? What could a human child possibly do to provoke you to punch him in the nose?"

Bulma and Trunks instantly knew that was such an idiotic question to ask, Kelsey had such a short fuse, they didn't know who had the shortest temper, her or Vegeta

"The idiot called me a BASTARD!"

Trunks let out a chuckle, he was very amused. Kelsey had an interesting vocabulary for a 7 year old, then again Bulma and Vegeta were their parents. Bulma was also amused but she couldn't show it or else that would tell Kelsey it was ok and she'd do it again. One second after Kelsey's entertaining one sentence explanation they heard a chuckle all to familiar to the three of them and they turned towards the door and there stood Vegeta

"How can you think this is funny?!" Bulma said to Vegeta the sighed "Kelsey what am I gonna do with you" shaking her head her focus back on Kelsey

"Let me off with a strict warning?" she asked eyes filling with hope that her mother would let her go

Bulma's eyes widened with anger, she had the nerve to even answer right now, and answer like that, that was it, Bulma raised a finger at Kelsey about to say something then Vegeta interrupted

"I'll take care of that brat" Kelsey's eyes slightly widened she looked up at her Dad and he pointed towards the direction of the gravity room. She obeyed him and walked toward the gravity room with Vegeta close behind

"She said if I didn't get there I'd be stuck with dad in the gravity room, I got there yet I'm on my way to the gravity room, grown-ups are so difficult" she muttered under her breathe to herself

Vegeta heard and smirked, there was no doubt the was his daughter


	2. Im a Bastard AND A Super Saiyan ? !

**A/N: Hola everyone! So yea, this is chapter 2. Thanks to all you guys who have read the first chapter & REVIEWED!! I love you for reading this because it tells me you have read my first chapter and moving to my second which is very, very appreciated this being my first fic, so thank you all again and enjoy chapter 2 readers dearest and so, feel free to email me with suggestions or criticize, they are welcome. Anything to help me be a better writer and make this first fic nice**

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – I'm A Bastard AND a Super Saiyin?!**

Vegeta and Kelsey casually made their way into the place that was very special to the two fighters. This is the only place guards would be let down, not completely, but to some degree. This is the only place they actually spent time together and it wasn't only training, words were actually spoken and you could see Kelsey's eyes fill with pure bliss as she trained with her dad, when she mastered attacks he was teaching her and when he made deals with her. She was a devious little girl and it always happened to amuse Vegeta when she said her signature line "and what's in it for me?" she would say with a smirk, he never showed that it actually entertained him, he would just smirk and SOMETIMES go with it but most of the time it was a "I'll promise not to beat you to the ground, how's that for a deal brat?" he didn't want her to think she would always be rewarded for training, training was mandatory but he knew what her plan was, she wasn't trying to get something out of training, she enjoyed it, that was just her cunning way of getting him to spend time with her, smart girl, but he knew what was going on, he was always one step of her. Vegeta had tactics of is own. He wasn't bringing Kelsey into the gravity room to discipline her. He saw a perfect opportunity to get Kelsey in the gravity room and have her train with him and he simply took advantage of it

"Alright brat now explain what happened, aren't you suppose to be LEARNING in school?"

Vegeta had no interest in what happened, if his daughter punched someone on the nose, the idiot probably deserved it. The only reason Vegeta was asking for an explanation was to show Kelsey that type of behavior wasn't allowed, no he didn't care, but that's not how it worked on this planet. Mainly he was asking just to shut up his women because if he didn't take care of this, she would and you'd hear her obnoxious voice go on for hours. Kelsey better thank Dende her dad showed up. He never wanted Kelsey to attend public school anyways. It was going to be hard for a kid like her, the immense strength and appetite had to be held back and Kelsey has obviously been struggling with that all the years she's attended school. She was only 7 years old and already gotten in so much trouble. Also being the kid of Bulma Brief's didn't help her to any degree but having kids AND adults around her bombarding her with questions and comments she had no answers to because she had no type of attachment what so ever with that technology her mom works with, she was clueless about all of that, no wonder she was so agitated with school. To think Bulma would have her home schooled but NO, she has to 'interact with kids her age' and these are the consequences, so you couldn't really blame the kid

"I do learn Dad, today in math we learned to multiply 2 digit numbers," she said proudly clearly avoiding the subject

"I don't have time for that smart mouth of yours Kelsey, stop avoiding the issue now you either tell me what happened or I send you back out there to your loud mouth mother and she will deal with you" Kelsey looked at him with an expression that clearly said NO "now explain" he said

"I told you dad, he called me a bastard, you told me yourself no one disrespects those of the royal bloodline, remember?" she said in a DUH type of tone Vegeta snickered a little bit entertained with the youngster

"Kelsey, do you even know what a bastard is?" he asked yet knowing clearly she didn't since she actually was a bastard

"No"

"Figures" he responded

"But it MUST be something bad since you call someone that every time you're yelling at them! ESPECIALLY GOKU AND YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!" she did have a point, no wonder she knocked the kid in school

"As a matter of fact brat you happen to be a bastard and so is your brother," he said casually

"WHAATTT?!" her face casual now filled with shock and anger "I AM N-"

"Don't get defensive Tiny, you don't even know what it is" Vegeta cut her off smirking, you could tell when he was amused and wasn't being serious with her was when he called her Tiny, the nickname Trunks normally referred her by. Kelsey just crossed her arms waiting for him to explain

"You were conceived when your mother and I were not married making you an illegitimate child or the common word, bastard" Kelsey just stood there arms crossed with a casual neutral expression on her face

"Then why is it used as an insult?"

"It's not necessarily an insult, but there's a story behind the word about how a mother and father were not married yet they brought up a child and now the word is used as an insult to anybody"

"Whatever, I don't care the idiot deserved what I gave him anyways" he couldn't believe his little girl was so…arrogant, was Kelsey always this hard to take care of? No wonder Bulma practically had anxiety when this girl was left unattended; even if someone WAS watching her something was bound to happen anyway

"Alright, if he deserved that, then tell me, what kind of punishment do you think you deserve for behaving that way?"

"WHAT?! I JUST FOUND OUT I WAS A BASTARD ISN'T THAT PUNISHMENT ENOUGH?!" Vegeta chuckled

"What?" Kelsey asked confused

"Alright then, 125X normal gravity" he walked to the control panel

"What?! But Dad! THATS NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I-I'm only on 100X normal gravity and I haven't even adjusted to that yet!"

"I cant do that huh? Well, you're a little punk aren't you" he stated more then asked "Very well then, 150X normal gravity," he said pressing buttons "open that ignorant mouth again and its going up another 25"

He didn't wanna punish Kelsey, he was just challenging her, testing her ability, that crazy mother of hers had her going places, doing homework and helping her in the kitchen, the girl didn't even help! Vegeta clearly remembered he walked in and found the youngster slouching in her chair and sulking when ever she was asked to do something, but could you blame her? Who wouldn't be irritable when you're mother was holding you hostage in the kitchen trying to get you to help cook. Right now it was best to really push her limits and see where she's at right now since she's spent many consecutive days without training, but Vegeta knew he couldn't take it farther if he did she could get seriously hurt, he had a clear idea she could take 150X normal gravity if she focused, it would just take a some time and cause a little discomfort for a while

Before Kelsey even had the time think about what to say she was pushed to the ground with 150X gravity weight on her back

"WHAT THE-" she yelled as she hit the floor

She grunted as she tried to get back up and failed. She tried again and again. She started sweating from the pressure and her head start to hurt a little bit. Slowly she got on her hands and knees and started coughing, her lungs hurt and it was painful to breath, with a great amount of effort she managed to stand on two feet

"Can't take it brat?" Vegeta asked smirking challenging her. Kelsey looked over at him and gave him the signature glare they both shared. Vegeta chuckled. It was as if he was looking into a mini mirror except she was a girl

Kelsey growled with clenched teeth. She clenched her fists tightly and raised them to her sides, carefully she focused her energy, she's seen her dad and Trunks do this many times and she's been carefully analyzing the technique and this is the first time she's attempted it. Vegeta looked at her wondering what his youngest trying to endeavor, then his eyes widen when he felt her energy spike tremendously, this is the first time he's felt this coming from her, still he just stood and watched and the upsurge of her energy continued. He gasped through clenched teeth as has her eyes flash a bright bluish-green color and back to black and golden aura formed around her. You could here her growling deep in her throat get louder and after on short scream there was a flash and her hair turned gold. Kelsey has reached the Super Saiyin level. Her bangs that normally fell freely down the sides of her face now in front of her forehead [like Goten's when he turns Super Saiyin] her hair no longer hung freely and smoothly down her back but were hanging down in tight locks, the only difference was her hair wasn't spiked up like the guys. Vegeta stood with wide eyes in disbelief. Something he had worked so hard and strived greatly for was just achieved by a mere child, but Trunks and Goten had already showed him that kids can turn Super Saiyin, Kelsey was a girl. Vegeta knew as long as you had Saiyin blood you were able to make the transformation **[A/N: I don't really know, but for the story]** but, the transformation was said to be a legend and hasn't been done in over 3,000 that is, until Goku achieved it but did that include females? Who knows.

Were hybrids more skilled at the legendary transformation? Maybe. Since they were half human they don't completely conceal their emotions like a full-blooded Saiyin and the transformation usually came through deep emotion and indignation, that might have been it but Gohan had a harder time going Super Saiyin than Trunks, Goten and Kelsey did, but could it be that they were born after their dad's had mastered the transformation? Why is he questioning this? He thought. His daughter just reached Super Saiyin and just as quick as Kelsey turned Super Saiyin he was filled with pride, very proud of his little girl

"Yeah" Kelsey said and snickered proud of herself "wasn't hard as I thought it be, I guess first times a charm, 150X normal gravity is nothing now"

She started flying around the gravity room trying to adapt to the transformation laughing and playing around completely oblivious to the fact that she just achieved something great. To her, the accomplishment was flying in 150X normal gravity but it was way more then that

"Kelsey, come here" he said casually and she did what she was told

"Yea Dad?"

"Do you even realize what you just did?"

"What?" she tilted her head slightly to one side showing her confusion "What are talking about Dad?"

"You just reached the level of a Super Saiyin Kelsey" her face then filled with worry and shock causing Vegeta to become confused

"I'm a bastard AND a Super Saiyin?! WHAT?!" Vegeta looked at her like she was an idiot, she was aware of the royal bloodline but she didn't know what a Super Saiyin was? Was she a dunce?!

"Wait a minute," she paused for a second "that's a good thing right?" she laughed and continued "Oh yea! It is!" she laughed again and her face flushed red embarrassed at being so dense "I've seen you, Trunks, Goku and Gohan do it all the time" she laughed again "Its called Super Saiyin right?"

Vegeta just looked at his daughter like she was stupid. How could the girl be so devious and clever yet she was so thickheaded! That had to be a skill

"Right, and how long have you been able to perform this transformation"

"Huh? Well uhm…this is the first time I tried it Dad" Vegeta was taken back, she couldn't be serious

"You mean to tell me you have never tried this before?"

"Yea…I just watched you do it all the time and it just looked so cool Dad! And then Trunks would do it and you guys were so strong and I wanted to be able to do it too so every time someone was gonna do it I'd just pay attention and watch what you guys do and yea…" she smiled "I guess first times a charm huh?" she said full of innocence

"Alright then, we're sparring"

Vegeta knew Kelsey had real potential, but having the ability to reach Super Saiyin so naturally at such a young age was beyond him, for Trunks he was shocked but Trunks was a boy, he never thought his little girl would also reach the level. Now he wanted to spar with her, no longer having her practice on him and him just staying on the defensive end, it was going to be an actual match although Vegeta would never seriously injure her, but he would cause her some discomfort for her body to adapt to, this was going to interesting

"W-what?" she stuttered, "spar with YOU?" Vegeta just smirked "Why don't I just go back to normal and we can work on some cool energy blasts and work on the stamina thing and we can forget this ever happened, Super Saiyin isn't THAT great you know" she said innocently

"What is this? Are you scared brat?"

Kelsey just starred at him. She didn't know what to do, to take the challenge? Or have her Dad think she's a wimp? She couldn't have that. Pride quickly took over her and she took his offer

"No" she shot back now glaring at her Dad her eyes filled now filled with determination and boldness

"Alright, now lets see what you can do, ready for a real match brat?" Kelsey just smirked "You bet I am"


	3. SHE DID WHAT ? !

**A/N: Hey all & welcome to the third chapter of my story. I wanna thank you all so very much for reviewing and reading & I love you for reading this because that tells me you read the first chapter and I guess you liked it enough to read the second chapter & you had to have liked them both to be here reading the third chapter! Yay!! And without further ado…on with the third chapter right after….**

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**OK MAJOR THANKS AND APPRECIATION GOES TO BatWingteenavenger FOR HELPING MY LOADS ON THIS FIC AND ON FUTURE FICS GO READ THEIR STORY THEY ARE COMPLETLEY AMAZING. CAUGHT IN A DREAM, TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE & DYNAMIC DUO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS ARE MY FAVORITES BUT THE OTHERS WONT DISAPPOINT YOU SO GO!!....NOW!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – SHE DID WHAT ? !**

Intensity filled the room as the two Saiyans were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the Gravity Room, both Super Saiyans. Vegeta didn't think he'd have to turn Super Saiyan to fight his 9-year-old daughter, but she was actual competition right now. Who would have thought?! They've been at it for about half an hour now and neither one planning on losing ESPECIALLY the Prince. He couldn't lose, not to his 9-year-old daughter, what would people think?

"Give it up brat, your not going to win this one, perhaps if you were up against Kakarot's youngest spawn you may have chance"

"No way Dad" she said smirking "Just like you said, no one can ever tell you that it's over, if your head and spine are still intact, the battle has not yet ended, fight until the finish and even in the end if it isn't you who prevails, you know you didn't give into the fight and you gave it everything you got, proving you are a warrior" she quoted

Vegeta was surprised how she picked that up, he remembered telling her that while Trunks and Kelsey had an unbelievable fight a year ago and Kelsey must have kept that in mind. Both kids were told to fight to their maximum and they did what they were told. Both brother and sister were neck and neck the whole battle until Trunks decided to turn Super Saiyan. The boy clearly had the advantage, his power was tremendously greater then Kelsey's and it surprised him that Kelsey was capable of being able to stay in the fight for the time she had.

_**-- FLASH BACK --**_

"_Now listen to me, you both are going to fighting with all you've got, understand me? No holding back and we'll see where you both stand, conceal the fact you are family and act as if the other is a threatening opponent" Both kids smirked and nodded_

"_Sounds good to me" Trunks said to Kelsey "Don't cry to Dad alright?" he joked_

"_Yea, because I'm the one who cries you clearly don't remember the time you messed with control panel and-" she couldn't even finish her sentence until a ki blast was shot straight at her_

_She got up from the floor and looked at Trunks who was smirking at here_

"_First lesson Kelsey, always be alert, or you clearly don't remember," he said mocking and her with that the two demi-Saiyans sparred. _

_Vegeta thought it was very interesting to watch since, they were about even at strength although Trunks had the upper hand being older making him naturally stronger but Kelsey was smaller so she was quicker but you could catch her struggle trying to land a good hit on her older brother and it stayed that way until Trunks went Super Saiyan_

"_WHAT?! IS THAT FAIR?! I CANT DO THAT!"_

"_Dad said fight to your full potential Kelsey, you scared? It won't hurt that much I promise, unless that is, you wanna quit and I win by default" he said crossing his arms_

"_If you win, your gonna win by beating me, I promise you'll never win by default" she challenged and the two went back at it_

_Kelsey was taking a hard beating, yet she still managed to get back up but Vegeta and Trunks knew any second it was going to be over. They've been at it for an hour now and both exhausted and both took quite a beating but Kelsey had it really hard, it amazed Vegeta she was still in there. Kelsey was now on her hands and knees breathing deeply trying to keep up with the fight and Vegeta knew Kelsey was done. She wanted to stop and he knew she was about to_

"_Remember Kelsey" she looked up at him "No one can ever tell you that it's over, if your head and spine are still intact, the battle is has not yet ended, fight until the finish and even in the end if it isn't you who prevails, you know you didn't give into the fight and you gave it everything you got, proving you are a warrior" _

_She nodded got back up and continued for another 15 minutes and before they knew it the girl collapsed from fatigue. She was completely worn out. Vegeta could sense there was nothing left in her. Trunks dropped from Super Saiyan level and fell on his hands and knees breathing deeply, he was also exhausted. Vegeta walked towards him and ruffled his hair to show he was proud_

"_Well done son" and all Trunks could do was nod_

_Vegeta walked over to Kelsey and picked her up and carried her out of the Gravity and Trunks followed_

_**-- End Flash Back –**_

The prince and his female clone went at it again, Vegeta having the upper hand of the fight he whole time. Kelsey was a lot smaller so she was a lot quicker and she was smart enough to use that as her advantage and that cause Vegeta to struggle a little

**-- In Capsule Corporation --**

The doorbell rang "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" yelled Trunks running through the halls to get to the front door. Bulma just laughed and followed her son

"GOTEN?!" he shouted as he opened the door

"Trunks don't be so loud dear, Goku and Chi-Chi are right there, don't be rude"

"Sorry Mom" he said, he didn't even know why he was saying sorry. He wasn't listening to her. He was ecstatic about telling Goten the plan he and his little sister had talked about

"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?!" Goten screamed just as loud

"You'll see, come on" he motioned for Goten to follow him and two thirds of the terrible three were on their way

"Where's Kelsey?"

"She's with Dad in the Gravity Room" Trunks responded while walking to his room

"What happen this time?"

"She broke some kids nose at school"

"Wow, really? Is your Dad mad?"

"I don't think so, I think he just wants her to train, Mom on the other hand..."

"Oh man, she's lucky your Dad brought her to the gravity room" he laughed

"Alright Goten, so here's what we're gonna do…"

**-- With The Adults --**

"Hey, Bulma, where's Vegeta? I kinda wanted to see if he wanted to spar since I'm here anyways"

"VEGETA, is teaching that little 'PRINCESS' quote end quote, a thing or two about behaving in school"

"Wow Bulma, what happened this time?" asked Chi-Chi. Bulma sighed

"She broke a boys nose at school"

"WHAT?!"

"I know" she whined "What am I going to do with her, she never stays out of trouble"

Chi-Chi gave the blue-haired women a soft smile

"Come on Bulma" Goku said "Kelsey IS Vegeta's daughter, what do you expect, she wasn't gonna be sweet and innocent ya know"

"Your right" Bulma laughed "Well they should be out any minute now, they've been in there for about an hour"

Goku's head quickly turned towards the direction of the Gravity Room

"What is it Goku?" his wife asked

"Yea, is everything alright?" Bulma asked confused

"Yea, everything's fine, it's just…that energy, its not Vegeta"

"You mean its Kelsey?" asked Bulma

"Yea, it just keeps increasing, wow, unreal"

**-- In The Gravity Room --**

Vegeta let out a chuckle then father and daughter duke it out once again. The apprehension in Kelsey's eyes didn't go unnoticed to Vegeta. The glares that were exchanged intensified as they both tried to read one another's next move. Vegeta smirked, disappeared and reappeared right in front of her punching her square in the cheek sending her flying onto the ground giving Vegeta dominance of the fight

"Didn't you learn to always be alert brat? I thought your brother taught you that a while ago, losing that match obviously didn't show you anything," he taunted

That easily provoked Kelsey, she couldn't stand losing. She did accept the fact that she did but to have it thrown her face was fire to the fuel. Lacking composure she powered up and charged towards her dad throwing punches and kicks in rapid speed in a distinct combination. _I've never seen the girl fight like this_. Thought Vegeta. _She can't be going on a blind rage can she? SHE IS. THE GIRL COMPLETLEY LOST SELF CONTROL. Her power level is escalating beyond her usual level._ He looked in her eyes and knew she did. Her eyes were slightly contracted showing she had no restrain. Completely lost in his thoughts, Vegeta gave Kelsey the opportunity to take over the fight and she easily took advantage of it. Focusing all her energy she pulled back her hands and two energy blasts formed on both her palms and she brought her hands forward merging the two separate blasts into one and with one scream she fired it

"What the-" Vegeta was instantly woken up from his reverie when he heard Kelsey shout but having no time to think or react the huge energy blast nailed Vegeta square in the chest. All that rage that Vegeta caused his youngest to generate was used as energy into that blast sending him through the Gravity Room wall causing the whole wall to collapse on top of him. Kelsey blinked a few times and her eyes dilated back to their original size. She looked around trying to recall what happened and she couldn't believe what caught her eyes. A portion of the Gravity Room was completely destroyed, she could see her Mom, Goku and Chi-Chi standing in the hallway with wide eyes and shock written all over their faces

"Kelsey…" Bulma said in a shaky voice from shock and disbelief "where's your dad?"

Kelsey just blinked a few times trying to recollect the events that had just taken place

"Uhhh…" then they heard grunting and saw the debris of the Gravity Room wall fall as Vegeta came out from under it "right there…?" she continued nervousness in her voice

"Vegeta…What happened?" Goku asked curiously. Vegeta just growled deep in his throat

"VEGETA! YOU JUST DESTROYED PART OF THE GRAVITY ROOM! I'M NOT FIXING IT IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR THINKING!"

"WOMAN! I WAS NOT THE ONE THAT DESTROYED THAT WALL. THAT LITTLE PUNK OF A DAUGHTER OF OURS BLASTED ME INTO IT!"

"SHE. DID. WHAT?!" Bulma screamed

"Wow, Vegeta. KELSEY blasted YOU into that wall? Incredible, but…I didn't think she'd be able to I mean your-"

"KAKAROT, just because I LET my offspring defeat me does NOT mean by any shred of imagination that I will lose to a third-class clown like YOU"

"Hey. Take it east Vegeta" Goku held up his hands in defense "I didn't say you were gonna lose to me I just didn't think Kelsey could-"

"I say we settle this once on for all Kakarot"

Goku, being that he wanted to fight in the first place grinned with excitement

"Finally. This will be tough, I'm getting excited. Lets go Vegeta" and the two full-blooded Saiyan's flew off leaving Bulma and Chi-Chi in a daze

"HEY! IS GOTEN HERE?!" Kelsey asked excited. Chi-Chi and Bulma snapped out of their shock

"Yea sweetie but you have to get washed up first ok?"

"Awe man, ok Mom"

"Everything ok? Do you need anything?"

"No Mom, I'm fine," she shouted as she ran up to take a shower

"STAY OUT OF TROUBLE" she shouted after her youngest. Bulma shook her head "I don't even know why I try" causing her and Chi-Chi to laugh

Kelsey walked by Trunks' room

"KELSEY!" the two boys shouted

"Hey guys! I have to take a shower I'll be right back, you guys know the plan right?" she smirked

"You bet we do, all we need is the vacuum hose and Mom's radar" Trunks responded "This is gonna be great"

"Hey Trunks we should take the time to eat while Kelsey takes a shower!" Goten grinned

"Fine Goten, if that would get you to shut up"

"YEA!" the Goku look alike shouted and ran to the kitchen

"So how'd it go with Dad?"

"Good…until I blasted him into a wall, Mom and Dad aren't to happy about that"

"YOU BLASTED DAD INTO A WALL?!"

"Yea, except I don't really remember doing it or how it happened, I guess it all happened so fast" she said laughing and he laughed along with her

"Alright well you get in the shower we'll be in the kitchen" he smiled

"Alright, see ya bro" she said as she made her way to the bathroom

"See ya Tiny" Trunks got to the kitchen and saw Goten devouring the food out of the fridge "GOTEN! CHILL OUT!"

"Hmm?" Goten asked with his cheeks stuffed and food in both hands

"Stop inhaling the food! Chew!" his stomach growled and he couldn't take it "ALRIGHT MOVE!" he shoved Goten aside and pulled out all sorts of food from the fridge and set them onto the table. Trunks stared at the food with content, smiling and about to dig in when…

"ALRIGHT!! FOOD!" yelled Kelsey as she ran towards the table and stuffed her face

"KELSEY!"

"What?" she turned to face her older brother with round cheeks "Hey Goten, share the noodles would ya?" she asked Goten nodded and passed her a bowl of noodles "Trunks come one lets eat"

"Really? I was just gonna watch you guys"

"No why would you do that?" his younger sister asked total confusion too distracted by the food to realize her brother was being sarcastic. Then she slid him a huge bowl of rice and meat. Trunks just shook his head and ate away. After they had consumed all the food in the fridge they headed off to Trunks' room leaving the kitchen looking like a tornado had just ripped through it. The three burped and laughed their way following the eldest of the three to his room

"So it's a full proof plan" Trunks smirked

"Yepp" Goten grinned

"You know it" Kelsey smirked just as Trunks did matching their Dad's. The terrible three exchanged evil looks as they walked inside Trunks' room

'_BOY…this is gonna be fun'_ they all thought

* * *

**Now I know some of you are eager for Goten / Kelsey bonding. Well great news!! There will be a lot of that in the upcoming chapters! Thanks to all of you who have been reading, seriously I am like legit thankful for those of you who R / R means a lot to me! I also wanna give a very humungo ginormous thanks to BatWingteenavenger, they basically co wrote this, all thanks to them this chapter is up and finished!! So THANKS for helping me SOO MUCH throughout this whole fic [YAY FOR RANDOMNESS!] STAY TUNED for future updates readers dearest**

**- karci**


	4. Pranks For Memories

**A/N: Hey readers! Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. So there's not much to say except THANKS FOR READING IT!! haha**

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**OK MAJOR THANKS AND APPRECIATION GOES TO BatWingteenavenger FOR HELPING MY LOADS ON THIS FIC AND ON FUTURE FICS GO READ THEIR STORY THEY ARE COMPLETLEY AMAZING. CAUGHT IN A DREAM, TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE & DYNAMIC DUO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS ARE MY FAVORITES BUT THE OTHERS WONT DISAPPOINT YOU SO GO!!....NOW!!**

**Chapter 4 – Pranks For Memories**

Chi-Chi and Bulma were talking making there way into the kitchen when Chi-Chi stepped on some rice

"What in the-"

"MY KITCHEN!" Bulma yelled "What happened?!"

"Its been attacked by 3 Saiyan children"

Bulma shook her head frustrated. She was TOO tired at yelling and getting angry she just didn't care this time. She simply called her cleaning bots to do the job. She and Chi-Chi went out shopping and hanging out for the rest of the day

**-- Trunks' Room --**

"Alright fella's, lets head out!" shouted Kelsey running toward the window taking off followed by Goten then Trunks

"Alright, so our Dad's have been fighting for about half an hour so we should set up. Two filled buckets?"

"Right here!" Goten lifted them up

"And I got the vacuum hose" Trunks smiled evilly

"That's tree! Lets go!" Kelsey said as she turned and flew down into a huge tree

"Alright time to set up, Kelsey, you keep an eyes out, me and Goten well get everything ready"

"Right" Kelsey nodded and climbed further up the tree

'_This better work' _thought Trunks _we planned this out all to well to have something go wrong now'_

_**-- Flash Back --**_

"_Tiny, you go get the radar from Mom's lab and meet me and Goten at Mt. Paozu, ok?"_

"_WHAT?! Why do I have to get the radar?! I'm already in trouble with mom, if I get caught the plan will be over before it starts"_

"_Relax Tiny, you won't get caught, just get in, get the radar and get out. Mom can't sense you anyways, you'll be fine"_

"_Fine" Kelsey walled to the door of her mother's lab and Trunks went to go meet Goten at Mt. Paozu_

_Kelsey carefully snuck inside her Mom's lab. She didn't even know where her Mom was right now. She looked all around her as she walked to the closet. She was familiar with the room but she was NOT familiar with whatever was in there. She hurried to the closet where her mom kept small technology_

"_Kelsey" someone said_

"_AHH!!" she jumped and turned around shocked, be quickly relieved that it was her grandfather "Oh, hey Grandpa"_

"_What are you doing in here little one, you're barely in here"_

"_Uhmm, I need to get a radar Grandpa can you get it for me?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_The uhhh the unchi kun radar"_

"_The unchi kun radar? Now what would you need that for dear?"_

"_Oh, I uh need it for a science project" was what she thought of_

"_Ok" he opened the closet and reached for the radar and handed it to her "Here you are little one"_

"_Thanks Grandpa!" Kelsey shouted and ran out_

"_Kelsey" someone said coming from the kitchen_

"_AHH!" she screamed as she tripped over something. She fell and dropped the radar and it rolled under the couch. She looked to see who called her and saw her mom behind the couch_

"_H-Hey Mom" she smiled sheepishly_

"_You alright?" she laughed "Where are you headed honey?"_

"_I'm going to meet Goten and Trunks at Mt. Paozu, we're gonna go play and spar for a bit" she said smiling_

"_Ok, don't go bothering your father now, he and Goku are having a match around there" she said while turning away to head to her lab and Kelsey just nodded_

"_Oh and Kelsey" she turned back around facing her daughter_

"_Yea Mom?"_

"_No more blasting people into walls ok, I've had to fix that room too many times because of your father and I don't need for it to take up any more of my time with both of you destroying it, understand?"_

"_Yea, sorry mom" she smiled. Bulma smiled and put a hand on her daughter's head "You don't know how much you look like your father"_

_Kelsey smiled and her mom walked to her lab. She scurried to the couch stuck her arm under it reaching for the radar "Got it!" she said to herself and flew off and finally she reached Mt. Paozu_

"_Trunks! Goten! I got the radar!" she yelled as she landed_

"_AND your alive" Trunks teased. He turned it on "And the search begins!" he shouted and ran towards where the radar was directing him with Kelsey and Goten following him with buckets_

"_Oh wow, what's ice cream doing in the middle of nowhere, can't let it go to waste" Goten said as he was about to pick up the unchi kun_

"_Idiot! That's not ice cream now put it in the bucket!" yelled Kelsey and so he did and they followed they radar to a different place_

"_Here some more Trunks I found it!" Goten yelled_

"_Alright!" said the purple-haired kid_

"_GROSS!" Kelsey just stood back and let the boys do their thing "Are we done yet?"_

"_Two filled buckets" Trunks smiled "We're ready"_

"_Why couldn't we just use paint or something?" his sister asked_

"_It wouldn't be as fun!"_

"_And it wouldn't be as GROSS!" the Triple Terrors flew to the tree where there vacuum cannon was set up_

_**-- End Flash Back --**_

Goku was flying past the concealed kids hidden in the ambush tree and they let him pass unharmed. But VEGETA comes in planning for a sneak attack against his rival and approaches the tree. His heir readies the cannon while Goku's look alike loaded it while the female version of the Prince takes aim

"FIRE!" yells the youngest and with that Trunks turns on their vacuum hose cannon causing Vegeta to be drenched in unchi kun

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled

Goku flew back to see what was going on and saw what Vegeta was yelling about and laughed hysterically

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH MAN!! VEGETA!! You've got POOPED!! AHAHAHA!!!!"

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!!" yet Goku was still laughing hysterically

"AHAHAHAHA!!"

"Shut UP!! Those little imps are going to wish they were never spawned after I get through with them!!" Goku didn't here a word Vegeta said he was still laughing frantically "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Vegeta yelled as he knocked Goku in the head

"HAHAHA-OW! HEY! That does it! KAAMEEHAAAAMEEEHAAA!!" he blasted Vegeta to a side of the mountain "There. Now you got pooped AND blasted into a mountain and I DIDN'T" Vegeta was beyond furious

"ARGHHHHHHH DIIEEEEEE!!!!!" he yelled as he chased after Goku blasting his hated rival with ki blasts and the occasional FINAL FLASH. Goku saw the Triple Terrors and instant transmitted to a branch above them

"I SWEAR Kakarot, when I get my hands own you I shall take sadistic pleasure in shoving this excrement DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"RUN AWAY!" yelled Goten but Vegeta was a too fast for the kids

He brought his hands forward and Final Flashed the tree. Trunks and Kelsey barely dodged the attack and still got hit, Goku easily got away but Goten was the unlucky one and flew across the forest onto the ground hard. Kelsey watched wide-eyed and shock as her Dad just blasted her friend to the ground

"Why did you blast him?! Goten didn't have anything to do with this, Dad!"

"SHUT UP BRAT! I am NOT responsible for that spawn of Kakarot! My concern here is YOU! You are my daughter, Kelsey!"

"So what?! You didn't have to go and BLAST US ALL! Look what did to him!"

She kneeled next to the dazed Goten and gently shook him awake

"Goten? Hey, wake up!" she said as she lightly hit him on the cheek "You flew out of the tree when Daddy blasted us. You ok?" she asked concerned. Goten groaned and grabbed his head with one hand and the other supporting him as he sat up

"Uhm, sure, I think so" he blinked confused

"Good. Because if you die, I'd be stuck with my brother and no one to save me from the boredom of a grounded hybrid" she smiled and the two laughed

"Owww" Goten whimpered as he winced in pain and rubbed his head

"You alright?" Kelsey put a hand on his head

"Yea, I think I just hit my head" she smiled at him and rubbed his head

The two were completely oblivious that their father's and Trunks were observing the relationship between the two. Vegeta snorted and gave Goten the death glare

"BACK OFF BRAT!!" he yelled at Kelsey furiously "You are MUCH to young to mate and BESIDES, I don't want my bloodline TAINTED by KAKAROT'S brainless third-class genetics!!"

Goten's eyes widened and his face flushed a bright red and he looked away. Kelsey just stood up and looked up at her Dad and just gave him the "what in the world are you talking about?" look

"HUH?" she asked confused. Goku laughed and Trunks stood back smiling

"C'mon Vegeta, they're friends, it's cute and besides your right. They're too young to mate so why say that?" he smiled looking fondly at the two, as Vegeta was sill giving Goten the death glare

"Kakarot just take your spawn and get OUT of my sight! I have a thing or two to settle with those little punks,"

"You know" Goku started "I can't remember that last time I had this much fun. I know you're mad at me but I also know we can never settle this on Earth. When WE fight we'll need a whole solar system to be our grounds" Goku smiled and simply picked up his youngest son and cradled him in his arms

Vegeta snorted, "I hate having to agree with you but I have no choice" He picked up his two off springs by their ears "Besides, these little BRATS need to be taught a lesson now its time to head home! And no dinner for EITHER OF YOU!"

The Prince took off, heading for the Capsule Corp with his two protesting kids still ear clamped but were flying on their own. Goten had fallen asleep in his father's arms and Goku looked down at him fondly and flew home

**-- Vegeta, Trunks, Kelsey --**

"Ow! Dad! Let GO!" yelled Trunks

"Seriously Dad" Kelsey said calmly "You reek" she turned her head away from him and pinched her nose "We shouldn't have to fly THIS close to you" Vegeta pinched Kelsey's ear much harder and she screamed in pain

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!!!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" he yelled in Kelsey's face. She winced in fear of her father's rage "I WOULD NOT SMELL OF THIS ODOR IF YOU LITTLE FOOLS HADN'T ATTACKED ME WITH IT!"

"I told you to use PAINT!" she said to her brother

"And I told YOU this would be more fun!"

"FUN?! I NEED DINNER YOU IDIOT!"

"You'll live 'til tomorrow!"

"You better hope WE BOTH LIVE 'TIL TOMORROW AFTER DAD'S DONE WITH US!"

"SILENCE!" yelled the Prince as he clamped both there ears twice as hard

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" both offsprings screamed

"Now don't EITHER of you open those senseless mouths or the consequences WILL be horrendous, UNDERSTAND?" both nodded and for the rest of the flight home it stayed that way

"VEGETA! I thought you and Goku were sparring not swimming in…excrement"

"We WERE sparring until these DEVIL BRATS SHOWERED ME IN THIS MESS!"

"Kelsey, I clearly told you NOT to bother your father while he was in the middle of a match between Goku, DIDN'T I?"

"Yes, mom" she said quietly looking down. Trunks already started to slowly walk to his room trying to avoid a lecture

"NOT so fast young man, we're not done with you yet" Trunks sighed and walked back

"You BOTH need to quit it with this, sometimes it goes TOO far. You both are old enough to know that was a bad idea"

"That's IS true Mom, but don't forget, we're also young enough NOT to care" Trunks slapped his forehead but what he SHOULD'VE done was slap Kelsey. She just made this all the more worse for them

"That's IT!" Vegeta screamed, "After I'm done in the shower I'll deal with you two!" he then stormed of to take a shower

"I'm pretty sure your father has already stated no dinner for tonight"

"Yea" replied both kids

"Now go sit and wait on the couch" Their mother seemed…calm. The kids didn't care, better one parent furious then both.

They did as they were told and just as Trunks was about to grab the remote to turn on the TV

"And NO watching TV" the two kids sighed and just sat there

"Why'd you have to go and say that?! Now you probably made Dad MORE angry"

"Say what? I didn't say anything" Trunks just sighed as he slouched further into the couch a few minutes past and both kids were getting irritated. Both chibi's stood up when they were roughly lifted up by the back of their gi's

"And where do you brats think you're going?" the two kids were wide-eyed. Vegeta turned his glare towards Trunks

"I expect this kind of nonsense from KELSEY, but from YOU, Trunks?!" Vegeta threw both chibi's to the ground in disgust

"YOU" he pointed towards the older of the two "I expected more than THIS! You are my HEIR NOT the son of a third-class clown! Act like a WARRIOR not an IDIOT! Trunks, you are confined to your room without dinner" he shifted his focus to the youngest "Kelsey…your gravity room privileges from this moment on are TERMINATED"

Trunks groaned and accepted his punishment with as much dignity as he possibly could. Kelsey however did NOT

"WHAT THE HECK?!?! This is SO unfair!"

Vegeta smirked and Bulma came in and escorted her protesting little girl to her bedroom

"Your father is being nice today, Kels. Just do as he says and do it quietly. Now, you've got school tomorrow and I want everything ready tonight, got it?"

"Yes Mom"

Kelsey lightened up as she thought of the upcoming day. School meant time with a certain other Demi-Saiyan and the start of a new baseball season. Excited, Kelsey got ready for bed and school, smiling a she climbed into bed

Tomorrow was gonna be AWESOME!!

**OK SO… there was chapter 4 THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO R / R =] and I know some have been asking of there will be Kelsey / Goten bonding and if you asked then GREAT THERE WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER!! YAY!! Haha a lot of bonding its cute so stay tuned readers dearest**

**ALSO!!! ENORMOUS HUMONGOUS GIGANTIC THANKS TO ****BatWingteenavenge****r FOR HELPING ME LOADS ON THIS FIC**_** ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO THEM**_** [YAY RANDOMNESS!!] THANKS SO MUCH!!**

**- karci**


	5. School Daze

A/N: Hey all & welcome to the fifth chapter!! and well.. I have nothing to say but ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**OK MAJOR THANKS AND APPRECIATION GOES TO BatWingteenavenger FOR HELPING MY LOADS ON THIS FIC AND ON FUTURE FICS GO READ THEIR STORY THEY ARE COMPLETLEY AMAZING. CAUGHT IN A DREAM, TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE & DYNAMIC DUO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS ARE MY FAVORITES BUT THE OTHERS WONT DISAPPOINT YOU SO GO!!....NOW!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 – School Daze**

"Kelsey! Get your butt up NOW! You're going to be late for school!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen

All the girl did was groan and pull the covers up over her head

"Trunks, would you go wake up your sister?"

"A little busy here mom!" Trunks tried his best to say while his mouth was packed with food. Bulma sighed and walked up to her daughter's room and pulled the door open. She walked to the youngster's bedside and yanked her blanket off

"Shower. Now." She said in all seriousness. Kelsey groaned and got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom as her mom looked around her room. She never realized how messy the girl's bedroom was.

"When was the last time she cleaned this place?" she whispered to herself. Kelsey never knew how to keep her room organized. Dirty clothes and karate gis were thrown all over. Extra blankets rested on the floor when she and Goten tried using as forts when they were playing and toys were scattered everywhere. Trunks always did a good job of keeping his room clean, of course. He hated chores, he just never had to clean his room because he never made it a mess. He hated when things were out of place, that's just the type of boy he was. His sister on the other hand, needed some help with that. Bulma walked over to her daughter's dresser and pulled out pants, a tank top and a hoodie for the girl and laid it on the bed and walked to go finish breakfast. A few minutes later Kelsey ran downstairs to the kitchen and took a seat next to her big brother

"Kelsey why don't you wear pants and a shirt to school sweetie, gis are for training"

"It's comfortable Mom," she said as she started demolishing the food. Kelsey finished in a matter of minutes and belched. Bulma sighed at her very 'lady-like' daughter.

"Go get your things, time to get to school"

Kelsey grabbed her bag, put on her shoes and ran towards the front door and passed her father who was on his way to get his breakfast.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Later Bro!" she shouted as she took off

"I can't believe I have to stay home while Tiny gets to hang with Goten! MOOOOM! Why can't I go to Orange Star Elementary too?!"

"Shut up, boy! Do you want to end up like Kakarot's oldest spawn?! You remember what happened to his training and overall personality DON'T YOU?!"

"Well why does Kelsey get to go?!"

"The female species of the Saiyan race is immune to stupidity."

"You mean, they can't become NERDS?!"

"Precisely. Now shut up before I call the HARPY and have HER oversee your education!"

"Uhmmm no, that's okay Dad" Trunks shuddered recalling Gohan's horrific tales of HIS home schooling under Chi-Chi's watchful eyes.

"Maybe having a robot teacher won't be so bad after all."

Kelsey attended orange Star Elementary school while Trunks was being home schooled under Vegeta's command, being the precious 'heir to the throne'. He was being taught by a robot built by none other than Bulma

"Now get to your study's boy!"

Trunks went to a room where the kids did home work, that's where his teaching was done. Trunks took a seat and the robot turned to him,

"Hello Mr. Trunks, I have finished correcting all your work and you seemed to have FAILED your grammar test"

"Oh, I FAILED did I?!"

"YES YOU DID"

Trunks growled and brought both hands forward

"FINISH BUSTER!!" and the robot teacher was destroyed "No I didn't! YOU DID you stupid piece of technology! MAN! I ENVY Goten and Tiny!"

**-- Orange Star Elementary --**

"Hey we get to play baseball today!" Kelsey said excitedly as the class walked in two lines to the gym. There was a boys and a girls line. Kelsey and Goten always made sure when they lined up they'd be next to each other so they could talk. Usually they would be last so it was a sure thing.

"Yea we do!" Goten grinned

"Ms. Briefs Mr. Son no talking in line"

"Sorry Mrs. Din Jun" Goten said. Kelsey said nothing but kept walking and they finally get to gym

"Alright, so today kids who want to try out for the baseball team head to the field and wait for me their, everyone else Mr. Daichi will take over today's gym class" of course all the boys and Kelsey went to the field

"What are you doing out here Son? Shouldn't you be with the girls?" said Lead

"Back off baka, do your talking on the field" Kelsey spat at him. He glared at her and she did the same

"We don't WANT him on our team, Sledge! The kid's a weak inexperienced fool just like his brother!" said Yuhan who was the catcher

"Yea, Sledge! Goten's a dweeb! He'd rather play with the butterflies anyway!" said the first-base man, Hector

"Idiots! Have you SEEN him play?" Kelsey shot back

"We assume he can't play." Yuhan stated.

"Tell you what, morons, if I beat all of you in tryouts then Son gets to be on the team. Deal?" she challenged

Kelsey's held captain position of the team since second grade. Captain was chosen by who did the best during tryouts and Kelsey always happened to dominate making her captain. The nickname sledge was given to her because not only was she team captain, she can't beat ANYONE at ANY sport, and if she beats you, its like your getting your ego was hit with a sledge hammer

The other players agreed to this and the challenge was set for tryouts. Goten didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling whatever it was, HE was going to get on it!

"Alright, Baseball tryouts are today to determine who's on the team and what position you play. This year we plan in beating East Elementary Densetsu and as always they beat us every year. NOT THIS TIME. I have assistant coaches with us and we for sure will create a dominating team. Now, on with the tryouts. We'll start with the 30-yard dash to determine sprint speed. Now line up and be sure to give yourself a leeway"

The kids took their positions. Lead snarled as he made eye contact with Kelsey.

"Your Captain days are over this season Briefs" Kelsey smirked and said…nothing

"GO!" Lead was just about to take off when Kelsey quickly stuck her foot out and tripped Lead casuing him to fall face first into the ground. Kelsey smirked and went on her way STILL beating everyone even though they all had a head start due to her incident when Lead

"LEAD what's with the nonsense?! 5 laps around the OUTfield. GO"

"Have fun" Kelsey whispered.

"I hate you." The bully hissed back as he began his punishment.

"Now. Hitting drills for you batters out there although you ALL have to participate. Now line up against the fence" and the players did so "Each one of you are going to come up and I'm going to throw you a pitch and you're going to hit it" all the players looked puzzled

"Easy, we can do that" Yuhan said

"There's a catch" said coach "you're going to be facing the other direction, I will pitch and yell BALL you will turn around and hi the ball"

"Is that possible??" Hector yelled

"Who's first?" no one said a word

"If Kelsey's so great why doesn't she show us how it's done?" Toutan taunted her

"Can't do it?" she challenged him. He glared at her and stepped up picking up the bat heading to the plate

"I'll show you"

"Ok, show me what NOT to do" she smirked

He took position and coach pitched the ball

"BALL" Toutan wasn't quick enough by the time he turned around the baseball knocked the boy in the head. He fell back, tears brimming in his eyes. Kelsey and Goten laughed as most of the players stood wide -eyed they did NOT want to suffer the same fate

"Next Kelsey?" the coached asked. She nodded still laughing

"See if you could do better, idiot" Toutan shot at her as she walked up to the plate

"BALL" Kelsey looked back picked up the trace of the ball and swung. She nailed the ball and it went flying out of the field no longer in sight. Players stood wide-eyed Goten chuckling

"Nice job, NEXT" and more than half the players got hit in the forehead, if they didn't, they managed to dodge it not becoming successful on hitting the ball

"Alright 3-2 scrimmage and when you're done. I want outfielders over there, batters on the field, infielders on the infield and pitchers in the bull pen" and the players did as they were told. Tryouts went on for about 2 hrs and finally it ended

"Good job everyone, the list will be on the bulletin board tomorrow morning to see who has made the team and what you are positioned and for those of you who made it, see you in practice" everyone was on their way back to school when coach walked over to Kelsey

"Nice job today, CAPTAIN" she smiled and took off to get washed up for her next class. Lead glared at her with deadly hate as she passed him. _This is far from over, Briefs. FAR from over!_

**-- With Trunks --**

Bulma heard something and went to go check on her son

"Trunks. What happened to the robot?"

"I don't know! I said that word 'AINT' and it 'sploded!"

"ANOTHER ONE?! Trunks Briefs!"

"Not my fault the STUPID BOT couldn't handle Newton's Law of action reaction!" Trunks tapped his foot and held up his textbook. The bot exploded again

"You little sneak! YOU KI BLASTED IT through your foot! That does it Mister! I'm calling Chi-Chi!"

"NOOOOOOO!!"

**-- Orange Star Elementary --**

"Now, name some of the basic food groups."

"Ramen, Vegetables, Rice and Meat" Goten smiled

"I said the basic food groups, Mr. Son, not the basic cravings on your mind right now."

"Awwwe" Goten whined, "But Mrs. Din Jun, it's lunch time and I'm reeeeaaaaaaally hungryyy"

"Not yet, we still have a few minutes before lunch."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. _He's just like Goku_ she thought. Suddenly, her face flushed red as a loud growl ripped through her stomach. Looks like ALL Saiyans had that weakness-including hybrids. Then the bell rang and all the kids hurried to the lunchroom.

"YEA! FOOD!" Goten picked up his spoon and dug it into his mashed potatoes. Very hungry and excited he quickly lifted up his spoon and his lunch went flying gracefully through the air, landing right on the back of Lead's neck. Lead turned around, furious and glared at Goten with eyes filled with fire

"Goten, I think you should run" Kelsey whispered.

"Where to?"

"The BATHROOM!" and Goten was off

"FOOD FIGHTT!!!!" screamed a kid and before you know it, burgers, ramen, vegetables, rice, EVERYTHING was being thrown across the cafeteria. Knowing she most definitely didn't want to get in trouble for something so stupid, Kelsey hurried out of the cafeteria. She had to check on Goten anyways.

**-- Trunks --**

Trunks turned Super Saiyan as his father leered at him from the control panel. The chibi had to do PE and the only option was to spar with Vegeta for two hours.

"This is so UNFAIR!"

"Stop complaining, boy! You should be grateful that you don't have to be doing some boring Earth sport like your sister!"

"I would WELCOME it at this point! FINE, since you are to stubborn to enroll me, I'll just beat the crud outta you!"

"You ungrateful spawn!! ARGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Vegeta moved faster than light and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Trunks over to the wall of the Gravity Room. Not waiting for the dazed chibi to recover, the Prince grabbed his leg and slammed him hard into the ground.

Trunks tried to get to his feet but was kneed hard in the spine, then thrown by his leg again. The wall cracked and the boy fell to the ground, his hair turning back to its normal purple hue. Vegeta stood over his unconscious heir, smirking in satisfaction.

"THAT is what you get for threatening your father, boy. I show no mercy to irrespective gakis who don't yet know their place."

**-- Orange Star Elementary --**

Goten dashed into the bathroom with Lead following. Lead roughly grabbed the chibi by the wrist and shoved him into a stall.

"Ever had a swirly?" he smiled evilly

Before Goten even had time to think about an answer, his head was forced into the toilet bowl and Lead started flushing it. By this time, Lead's whole Gang was standing around laughing and making fun of the Son boy

"Hey, Lead, that wasn't torture, that was AWESOME!! Can we do the swirly 'GAIN?!"

"Yeaaahhh. But this time, I'll actually DROWN you! BOTTOM'S UP, LOSER!!" Lead's posse gleefully dunked the delighted chibi back into the toilet bowl. They would have half-drowned their innocent victim if the bell hadn't rung when it did. Goten was actually disappointed the 'swirly torture' was already over and he giggled as he walked out of the boy's restroom. Kelsey waiting for him, hands on her hips

**-- Trunks [Culinary Arts]--**

"Ok, Trunks. Your assignment is to create a masterpiece of Ramen or Rice. Have at it but I warn you, ONE exploded cooking bot and I shall force you to destroy all of your MJ posters. INCLUDING the new one with the signed autograph!"

The chibi protested loudly and swore to not harm a single screw on any of the bots. Satisfied, Bulma disappeared into the lab. Trunks groaned

"You conniving ONNA! You leave my poor posters outta this! Hmmmm…a Masterpiece she says…."

Trunks gathered some ingredients to make Ramen then he began humming the well-known Ramen song while he diligently made Chi-Chi's famous Egg Drop Ramen.

"Miso (miso!) Shoyu (shoyu!) totototototototo tonkotsu shio RA-MEN Miso (miso!) Shoyu (shoyu!) totototototototo tonkotsu shio RA-MEN (fermented soy bean paste) Shoyu (soy sauce) Po-po-po-po-po-po-po-po pork brothShio (salt) Ramen" The chibi sang as he waited for eater to boil.

"Miso (fermented soy bean paste) Shoyu (soy sauce) Po-po-po-po-po-po-po-po pork brothShio (salt) Ramen"

He was excited to no end. He hated staying home but he LOVED to cook. Why? Who knows, but he did. He just wished Goten and Tiny could be here with him. Goten would have kicked in with the echo and Kels would chase the boys around the middle of the kitchen begging for the nonsense to stop and threatening to boil the boys alive of they didn't stop the mad Ramen song. It was a catchy song too, and Trunks continued to sing it as the Ramen noodles simmered.

**-- Orange Star Elementary --**

"I'll see you tomorrow Kelsey, great job at tryouts"

"You too Goten" She smiled

Goten jumped on Kinto Un and flew off and Kelsey took off in the other direction.

Goten was flying low when Lead ambushed him from a platoe. The gang kept track of his routes home and knew how low he would be flying during the mountain route. The chibi dusted himself off and looked up at the 11 of Lead's gang member's in wide-eyed curiosity. A big 12 year old with blonde hair and hazel eyes snickered and popped his knuckles. Goten grinned.

"Hi guys! What's wrong? Why'd ya hafta knock me off Kinto Un?"

"Baka! He doesn't even know when he's being threatened!"

The gang then fell on Goten, each member ruthlessly attacking the chibi, and the boy just refused to fight back. Eventually he was beaten unconscious and with one more kicked to the ribs, the Gang was off

The Platae was silent for a long while. Then, the chibi stirred but could not get up. The last thing Goten remembered before slipping into darkness again, was seeing a shadow cover the sun and bend over him in concern.

* * *

**HEY!! SO THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!! Chapter next two chapters are will be CUTE Kelsey / Goten bonding PINKY PROMISE!!**

**THANK YOU BatWingteenavenger FOR YOUR HELP!! YAY RANDOMNESS!!!!**


	6. Things Heat Up

A/N: Hey all & welcome to the fifth chapter!! and well.. I have nothing to say but ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**OK MAJOR THANKS AND APPRECIATION GOES TO BatWingteenavenger FOR HELPING MY LOADS ON THIS FIC AND ON FUTURE FICS GO READ THEIR STORY THEY ARE COMPLETLEY AMAZING. CAUGHT IN A DREAM, TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE & DYNAMIC DUO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS ARE MY FAVORITES BUT THE OTHERS WONT DISAPPOINT YOU SO GO!!....NOW!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 - School Daze**

**-- Capsule Corp. --**

The Briefs were down at the table eating breakfast

"And I'm captain ONCE AGAIN! You should have been there I DOMINATED them!" she bragged to her brother

"Well good for YOU. I had to sit here with a stupid robot who tried to tell ME I failed my grammar test"

"HA!" she screamed in his face and laughed at him "That's what you get for being the 'heir of the throne' " Kelsey joked and sarcastically bowed down to mock her older brother Trunks growled aggravated

"Enough" Vegeta said "Go get your things and head to that stupid human infested school and STAY AWAY from Kakarot's brat" he told her but he knew all to well she wouldn't. Kelsey rolled her eyes and went to get her belongings "LOSE that attitude Kelsey!"

"Sorry Dad!" she shouted from the living room

"I forgot, I have to call Chi-Chi" Bulma got up to grab the phone

"Bye everyone!" and the youngest Briefs was on her way to school. She arrived at her and Goten's usual spot they would meet, the basketball court. Nobody usually hang around there, the baseball field was 'the place' but she and Goten were fond of the private, vacant basketball court

-- Mt. Paozu --

"Daddy, have you seen my final of pie? It was sitting here cooling and now the plate is clean and empty"

Goku's face turned red as he hiccupped. How was he supposed to know his son's grade depended on that snack?

"GOKU!" his wife screamed "YOU ATE GOTEN'S HOMEWORK?!" Chi-Chi roared as she glared at her husband

"NO! Well, yea I did, but I didn't mean to. I mean, I meant to eat it but I didn't KNOW it was HIS"

"Never mind that! What is he suppose to tell his TEACHER?! 'Excuse me, Mr. Tutouku, but my FATHER ate my HOMEWORK?! That is even worse than the dog peed on my math assignment!! ARGHH!! BANNED"

Goku KNEW what that meant. The COUCH

"OH COME ON!!"

"BANNED MISTER! Now, suffer quietly while I answer the phone"

Goku slunk off to train himself. That was the THIRD time he'd been banned that week

Chi-Chi picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Chi-Chi, its Bulma! I was wondering if you had the number for Orange Star Elementary School. Vegeta blew up the oven and the kitchen caught on fire again. My copy of the number was burned along with Trunks' history report"

"Looks like BOTH our idiot husbands are BANNED this week but yes I have the number. I'll fax it to you right away!"

"Thanks so much Chi-Chi! Tell me, what did Goku do THIS time? Don't tell me he potholed the roof again while trying to teach Goten the Dragon Fist! Or did he go shopping and eat all everything on the list before paying for it?"

"HE ATE GOTEN'S PROJECT!"

"No WAY! Wow, he DID deserve the couch then! Well, I was thinking about putting Trunks in Orange Star because I'm sick and tired of fixing our tutor bots!"

"Oh good! That boy deserves some public school education. It gives him other students to play with and gets him ready for the big universities. I hope it all goes well though…you know how much he's like Vegeta. He may try to pick fights with his peers"

"Well you could be right. I plan on taking him over there today just for a trial run"

"YAAAAAYYYYY!! Trunks is gonna come to school!!!"

"GOTEN! Get OFF the line!"

"Sorry Mom" he hung up the phone and skipped away and got everything ready for school, then, with a light heart filled with excitement, he called Kinto-Un and was off to school, his pie forgotten in all the excitement

-- Orange Star --

Goten met Kelsey at their hangout spot, the vacant basketball court

"Guess who's coming to school!" Kelsey laughed at his excitement

"Who?"

"Trunks!"

"NO WAY! REALLY?!"

"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT! BIG BRO'S HERE! It's gonna be AWESOME!" she jumped. The bell rang and the two kids headed for their lockers ecstatic that their favorite person was FINALLY coming to school with them. Kelsey looked up and saw a familiar head filled with purple hair

"Trunks! Over here!" she waved. Goten looked up and smiled as he saw his best friend

"Hey guys! How awesome is THIS?! I get to come to school with you guys!"

"Yeah! Get a locker over here Trunks!" Goten told him and the three chibi's walked over

They got to their lockers and Trunks picked his. Goten opened his only to have it slammed back shut

"You got my Zenni today? You owe me 2000 you know." Lead was bigger than the spikey haired youngster, but Goten didn't seem too frightened

"Uhmmm noooo. No Zenni today Lead and I only owe you 134. You upped the price that's cheating!"

"Cheating huh?!" The bigger boy stepped closer to his meal ticket, swiping Goten's Ramen that he brought for lunch that day and devouring it. Goten stayed where he was, looking innocent and slightly miffed that the bully had stolen his Ramen

"HEEEYYY! That was MINE!"

"Fight me for it loser!"

Goten was torn between his values and his Saiyan will to fight for his meal and dignity. Luckily, the chibi didn't have to make any choices. Trunks stood back to see what was going on, being his first day he was confused and tried to get things straight

"Hey, Lead Poisoning! Why don't you go step on a scythe or something?! People like you end up in the worst areas of HFIL. And I have the tools to send you there if you don't STOP picking on the Son boy!"

The bully turned his head to see the girl who punched Dennitu the other day and made his nose bleed. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as his friend, Lead quickly turned his heel and left

"We'll finish this later, and you WILL suffer for my humiliation, Son." he whispered to Goten as he brushed past him. Kelsey headed to English class while Trunks went to science

_I'm gonna have to talk to him about this at recess _thought Trunks

"TARDY GAKI'S!! This is the THIRD TIME!!"

"We're sorry, Ma'am. We got…DELAYED. It won't happen again, promise!" Goten said as he and Kelsey took their seats. Then their favorite part of the day came. RECESS

"Hey Goten, why does that pencil guy hate you? You should punch him on the face"

"I don't wanna, Trunks! Lead beat me up yesterday with a bunch of his friends but I still don't wanna fight him. It wouldn't be fair!"

"I would punch ALL of them in the face"

"Trunks, PLEASE don't mess with HIM! He's got lotsa friends and besides we're…DIFFERENT from them. Don't cause trouble with him PLEASE?"

"I won't Goten"

"Good!"

"I'm just going ta punch him in the face."

Trunks actually didn't get to do any punching-in-the-face because just then, a hand grabbed him by the ear and flung him to the ground

"BAKA!!" Trunks looked up and there stood Kelsey, hands on her hips and a Vegeta smirk on her face

"BAKA NIISAN!! There will be NO PUNCH TO THE FACE FOR YOU! This is a SCHOOL, NOT the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament! Show some RESTRAINT!"

_She is DEFFINATLEY not one to talk _thought Trunks as he got up and dusted himself off.

"But that MORON beat up Goten in an unfair fight! He could have KILLED him! Gohan was real worried last night when he found Goten on the Platoe. He was UNCONCIOUS, Kelsey! From being SACKED by freaking HUMANS!"

"So? Trunks, I think YOU are part of Goten's problem!"

"Goten doesn't HAVE a problem!"

"He can't fight his own battles like a TRUE Saiyan BECAUSE YOU DO IT FOR HIM!"

"Yea, and you HAVEN'T been fighting for him this ENTIRE time?!"

"Idiot! You know NOTHING! The only reason I defended him was because I saw how pathetic he was as I walked past! I don't go out of my way to beat up weaklings out of the blue like someone else I know!"

"Well if it isn't the Son boy and his protector." A voice cut through there argument.

Kelsey and Trunks glared at the bullies

"And who's this? Awe, Tiny brought big brother to school. Couldn't handle us on your own?" Kelsey clenched her fists tightly and glared at him

"Don't CALL ME THAT" she shot at Toutan. Only her big brother called her that and they all knew it. So they would call her that to taunt her. She took a step towards them but Trunks slightly tugged the back of her gi signaling for her to calm down and she listened

"Remember when Lead said you were going to pay for his humiliation? Well get ready Son"

"You-" Kelsey started but got cut off

"Hey, butt OUT, Kels! This is between me and the squirt!"

Toutan pushed Goten to the ground and jumped on top of him. The chibi grunted but made no move to defend himself as the maneuver was repeated twice more.

"You HUMILIATED LEAD!"

Kelsey stood open mouthed. Goten always got bullied but this is the first time she's actually seen them beat the boy up. Trunks observed anger stricken. The sight of his best friend getting publicly thrashed by a dirty human was almost too much for Trunks. However, he knew that Goten would learn little from his interference, so he stood back and watched the beating with growing rage.

Finally when the bully began to kick the poor chibi in the ribs Trunks got so angry that he ran to his friends side but he didn't interfere….until he heard the unmistakable sound of cracking bones as one of Goten's ribs broke. The son of Vegeta felt is Saiyan powers ignite, and all reason left him as he threw himself into a white-hot rage. This anger was fueled by realization that the 12 year old was now casuing pain to the younger chibi just to amuse himself. Fist met nose bone and roundhouse kick met kneecap as the lavender haired boy attacked with the force of an avalanche, roaring in disgust and nearly going Super Saiyan as he continued to pummel Goten's tormentor.

Kelsey stood back opened mouthed not ONLY because of what happened to Goten but that her older brother would be stupid enough to us half of his power in public. The two boys rolled on the floor and Trunks had the upper hand thanks to the Saiyan rage burning inside of him. The older boy snarled and beat Trunks into the ground with a heel-palm to the back of the neck, but Trunks got up and wrestled him to the ground again. Toutan spit in his face, furious that he had been humiliated by a CHIBI. Toutan growled as he once again pinned Trunks under him

"Why don't you butt out you waste of skin! That little punk is going to be hurting a lot worse when Lead finds out about this little screw-up. Oh yes, he's gonna be in PAIN CITY!"

Trunks blew his cool even more and punched Toutan through a wall. Then the enraged Saiyan grabbed the gasping bully by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up and leaned in close, a Vegeta snarl on his lips as he hissed dangerously,

"If you or your thug brigade come anywhere NEAR Goten ever again, I swear by my fathers heritage I WILL KILL YOU! Got it?!"

The bully fainted and a shadow ran to the office. Trunks Briefs was going to pay for this, and he was going to pay dearly

"TRUNKS BRIEFS!!" yelled Mrs. Aiko "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!" Trunks rolled his eyes but obeyed. He looked over and saw his little sister, eyes filled with concern. He gave her a soft smile and went on his way. She was filled with happiness when her brother got to come to school with her, she loved having him around her but it was over in less then a day

Kelsey helps Goten to his feet and escorts him to the nurse's office

"Easy Goten. Don't move too fast or the injury will get worse" Kelsey coached as she helped the boy maneuver to a seat in the waiting room. Goten squeaked in pain as he tried to sit down on the chair offered to him and got jabbed with a broken splinter that use to be a rib

"Thank you—OW! Thank you for helping me Kelsey. You're a good friend!"

The ebony haired girl quickly hid her face, blushing in embarrassment. Never had she been shy around ANYONE before, but for some reason, the cheerful, wide-eyed Goku look-a-like beside her made Kelsey feel…like a normal kid. Her parents never expressed feelings for each other like the loved ones in the moves, so the chibi Princess had no clue how to react to the strange sensations she felt when she was in close quarters with Goten and the girl had no way of interpreting them

Goten cringed as pain shot through his side and Kelsey reached over to his hurt ribcage and rubbed it gently, pushing the sharp edge back and relieving the boy's discomfort. The action was reflexive and she had no idea why she had done it, but it felt right

"The nurse said that we had to wait twelve minutes before going in, hang in there and remember, do NOT move"

She waited with him, providing comfort and friendly pain relief until Goten was finally summoned, Kelsey was told to wait outside and would have honored that request if Goten hadn't insisted that she stay with him. At first, the nurse refused

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm afraid your friend has to get back to class"

"Please, Mrs. Ourin! Don't make Kelsey leave!" Goten pleaded in a weak, pleading croak that nearly broke the nurse's heart and made her tear up. Kelsey cocked an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head and she was allowed to remain by the boy's side for the remainder of the checkup. Needless to say, this made both chibi's remarkably happy.

Unfortunately, the good feelings were destined to change, for that moment, trouble was brewing and its name was Shimasu Akai.

* * *

**HEY!! SO THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!! Chapter next two chapters are will be CUTE Kelsey / Goten bonding PINKY PROMISE!!**

**THANK YOU BatWingteenavenger FOR YOUR HELP!! YAY RANDOMNESS!!!!**


	7. The Takedown Begins

A/N: Hey!! chapter 7!! enjoyyyyy

**Disclaimer: **No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

Chapter 7 –

In the gym there was a secret tunnel that led under the parking lot of Orange Star Elementary. The tunnel used to be for storing old supplies but after caving in so many times, the manager closed it off. The opening was only large enough for a chibi to get through and that was why Lead Pencil chose it for his gang's hang out. The young bully had rallied his posse for an emergency meeting. There was a problem and it was going to take all the members of Shimasu Akai to bring it down. If the devious mullet-head had his way…the takedown would be permanent

"Your reign is OVER Briefs!"

**-- Capsule Corp. --**

"HE WHAT?!?! You CANNOT be SERIOUS!! Ok, I'll talk to him about it. No, no I had a feeling this would happen. Gomen nasai, Sensei Holister. Thank you for this, it's probably for the best. Good bye"

The genius hung up the phone then turned 8 shades of red as she hollered at the tope of her lungs

"TRUNKS BRIEFS, YOU GET YOUR BEHIND TO THE FAMILY ROOM RIGHT NOW!! YOU are BUSTED, MISTER!"

Trunks had an idea of what hi smother was hollering over and sulked into the room like a whipped cur

"Yea, Mom? He asked innocently

"I can't BELIEVE you could NOT control yourself for ONE DAY! Just ONE DAY was all I wanted from you and you couldn't show restraint for that short amount of time?! You're JUST like your Father when it comes to people skills. WHY, Trunks? WHY?!"

The boy looked down at the floor. Then as he thought back to the events that day, his electric-blue eyes flared angrily and he looked up unashamed

"He was picking on Goten, Mom! That BASTARD was taking pleasure in making someone smaller than him suffer and Goten wouldn't DEFEND HIMSELF! I couldn't just sit there and watch! I HAD to fight for Goten's sake, Mom!"

Trunks was practically hyperventilating to keep himself from transforming. Bulma felt her heart soften as she watched her son get control of his emotions. Trunks and Goten had been best friends since birth and their bond ran deep. To see his best friend humiliated and…tortured in front of his eyes was like a stab to the chest for Trunks, and the genius let her voice lose some of the edge it had as she put a hand on her son's shoulder

"I know, Trunks, but you realize what this means, don't you? I mean, after you beat someone half-dead, you can't expect the school to allow you on campus. I'm sorry, but it looks like you're stuck here kiddo."

Trunks bowed his head and clenched his fists

"No"

Bulma stepped back

"What?!"

"No"

"Trunks—"

"NO! I WON'T just stay on the sidelines and do NOTHING while Kelsey and Goten brave the dragon's lair! I'm going back tomorrow to make sure nothing BAD happens!"

Suddenly Trunks was grabbed from behind and pinned down to the floor by his head. A voice he knew better than his own sneered in his ear

"You will do as you're told, or you will find your life EXTREMELY difficult. GOT IT?!"

Very rarely did the Saiyan Prince interfere when his mate was lecturing his offspring. Today however, the Prince was in a foul mood and was furious that his son could not keep from pummeling mere humans long enough to get an education

"You were absent from training for five hours, Trunks. Your punishment for acting like an idiot in public AND for saying no to your mother will be dealt with in the Gravity Room. Right Now"

Trunks groaned as he was carried to the waiting Torture Chamber, then his bright blue eyes widened as his ki radar picked up a chibi-sized threat of such magnitude that his head ached from the scan. Something bad was going to happen and whatever it was, it would not be caused by an adult

"Dad! Something's…something's wrong. Can you feel that?"

"No. Now shut up and take your punishment with pride"

Trunks did indeed shut up, but his mind was still uneasy. Whoever was out there had serious issues and was about to make a move. He could feel it

_Of course_ the heir thought _Dad can't sense that ki, it belongs to a kid and he pays no mind to things like that, but this…this is a serious problem! … WAIT! NO!_

Suddenly Trunks felt a stab to his heart as he read the intentions of this new threat and broken free his Father's grip. The Saiyan Prince roared in rage and tried to catch his fleeing son, but failed. Trunks pushed himself to his limits as he raced towards the school grounds with one thought on his mind…someone was gunning for his sister and they KNEW how to take her down. Images of his little sister flashed in his head. He HAD to get there on time. This was an all-out war

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

The alarm sounded and the members readied themselves, getting armed with blunt objects and stolen weapons. Lead hopped off the rock outcropping that served as his high seat of dominance and demanded a report.

"Chezuki! Is it HER?!"

The emo-looking scout shook his stiff, jet locks and motioned to the computer screen. A radar with a small but very fast blip was moving toward the hideout

"No, man. It's way too fast. DNA is real close but it's not a match."

The leader smirked. A close DNA match?

"So big brother has come to defend his sister's honor. This is too perfect." The scout looked confused.

"Lead?"

The leader chuckled menacingly "Why take out just ONE insect when you can wipe out the entire hive? The Briefs girl is a problem but if everything goes as planned, this DRONE will come for revenge. I want him eliminated NOW so we don't have to deal with him LATER!"

Another member smiled

"We're wiping out the bloodline too. Everyone knows that the males carry the surname" Lead nodded

"Exactly" The bully looked at the radar again and murmured in sheer delight and control

"Come on in, Trunks. We're waiting for you"

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Seeing nothing threatening at present, Trunks touched down and followed his energy sense to the gymnasium. As soon as his foot crossed the threshold, the hairs of the back of his neck stood on end. Someone was in the room. Actually, from the hate-energy, the boy sensed SEVERAL someones were in the room. An eerie laugh echoed through the darkened gym, followed by a voice that was so rank with calm cruelty that Trunks swore that a puddle of hate was forming beneath the speaker. The Trunks felt the Saiyan rage inside him and writhe in it's struggle against his need to keep a clear head as he snarled threateningly, clenching his fists and getting into fighting stance

"Where IS she, you BASTARD?! I SWEAR, if ANY of you TOUCH my sister—"

"She's not here, baka! You are the first Briefs to arrive. However, we cannot have you interfering when we take back the school. I am afraid that you have just walked yourself in to a…GRAVE situation. GET HIM!"

The 20 members of Shimasu Akai fell on the lone Saiyan Prince-to-be with the full intention of a slaughter, their Leader laughing maniacally as Trunks fell under the wave of the armed chibi mob. Trunks couldn't maneuver very well with all the bodies swarming him, However, the fighter was not at all like his sister, instead of being impulsive and trying to fight off the crowd of overwhelming odds, the boy thought through his course and just simply crouched down and tucked his arms into his chest

"He's giving up! FINISH IT!" Lead hollered, baffled but delighted that the older Briefs was actually going to be beaten to death without a fight.

Trunks grinned as the swarm moved tighter in and attacked with everything they had. He then took a deep breath and focused, tuning everything else out except his attackers heartbeats.

Once he was ready, Trunks let loose a roar that shook the gymnasium, releasing an energy wave that flung his attackers in all directions and left the area around him clear. His hair flaring up in false Super Saiyan and his head tilted to the side, arms folded across his chest. Trunks was the splitting image of Vegeta, smirk and all. They boy spoke in pride and a little bit of arrogance, pointing a finger at the leader of the mob

"My name is Trunks Briefs. Son of Vegeta, The Prince of All Saiyans and YOU are no threat to me. I tell you RIGHT NOW if you come within FIVE MILES of my sister at ANYTIME, then prepare yourselves for an early death because that is what I will bring you."

Lead laughed hysterically.

"You little PUNK! You are outnumbered and you will DIE! KILL HIM! Shown no mercy! I want to see blood and LOTS OF IT!"

"Outnumbered yes, but only physically. You will see blood, bastard, but it won't be mine"

"What are you talking about, rich trash?!"

"You bore me, BASTARD. I'm DONE talking. Consider this a warning!"

Trunks powered up. The air around him sparked and his hair stood higher than ever before erupting into glided locks that waved with the sheer power inside his being. A golden aura surrounded the now blonde heir of Vegeta and his teal eyes flashed in rage. The gang fell on the golden haired boy with knives and clubs and other deadly weapons. A knife came right at Trunks' throat but the young Super Saiyan Warrior grabbed the wrist and broke it, while stopping a chair leg with his foot and delivering a knife-hand strike to his attacker's neck, shattering the spine on accident

"Oops" the boy deadpanned as he realized his mistake. He flew upwards, nailing Lead and his goons with a warning glare. Then gave the gang a parting gift in the form of a VERY weak FINISH BUSTER and rendered them all unconscious and left.

The gang was up in a half hour. Lead was even MORE furious than usual

"That does it! He wants to play rough, then we'll play rough! Tonisan! Get your boys and spy on our new target. I want to know who he hangs out with, where he goes after class, the works! I want every detail about him. Ha has a weakness other than that bratty little sister of his and I want to know what it is!"

"RIGHT, boss!" Lead smirked

"Alright, Briefs Boy, show me what you've got. I'll break you're fighting spirit then I'll break your neck. With you out of my way, your sister is fair game!"

DBZDBZDBZ

The spies returned an hour later

"Hey, Lead! We found out that the kid has been expelled! He doesn't go to this school anymore!" Lead glared at his associates

"And you expect this to bother me?!"

"No sir! But there is good news!"

"Go on…"

"Briefs' best friend still goes here, you aren't going to believe who it is!"

"Tell me before I get angry!"

"SON!!" The bully's moth dropped open, then a wicked sneer creped across his face

"The Son boy, huh? Talk about easy! This is gonna be FUN! Bring him to me and we'll decide what to do after that."

"Yes, sir!" the associates headed for Mt. Paozu.

The first move had been made. Lead smiled again, this time in confidence. At the rate he was going on, Orange Star Elementary would be his by the end of this week.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The next day, Kelsey searched the school grounds for Goten but was unable to find the youngest Son boy. She went through the rest of her classes and practice thinking that her friend had caught something terrible and might be home sick so she went to his house. Gohan was outside training and waved to Kelsey in greeting

"Hey Kels, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Gohan. I was just wondering if Goten was feeling ok and if I could see him" The oldest Son boy looked confused

"What do you mean? Goten isn't sick, kiddo. He went to school this morning on Kinto-Un. You should know it's not easy for us demi's to get sick, Mini. What made you think Goten was different?" a little worried now, the daughter of Vegeta reported

"Goten wasn't at school today. I looked everywhere for him but he wasn't there" Now Gohan was worried too. However, it wouldn't be the first time his younger brother skipped class

"Hmm, well, last time he skipped school, he and Trunks went fishing. Check the watering hole first, than check your house. If you can't find him, flare your energy and I'll come help you look."

**-- With Goten --**

"Wake up sleepy-head! That was quite a big thud you made when you hit the ground, so your head may hurt a little."

Goten woke up to a dark and eerie cold place. He had know idea what was going on so he got up and tried to get out as quickly as he could only to find out he was being held back by something. He looked down and saw a thick metal wrapped around his waist connecting to chains. He immediately looked around to try and figure out what was going on and there he met Lead's grin dripping with malevolence

"What's wrong Son boy? A little scared are ya? Don't worry you won't feel a thing in a little while. A soon as we take out the Briefs and Orange Star Elementary is mine, we'll let you go, OK? However, you owe me big time, and now it's payday!" and with that the mob started pummeling Goten.

A beating by a bunch of ingrates seemed like a massage. The one that hurt most was Lead. He was the worst one and knew where all of Goten's weak points were. So when he hit, it felt like a train crashing into whatever limb the bully was whacking. The bully grinned as he noticed that Goten's injured ribs were exposed

"This is what you get for humiliating me, Son! It's time you found out what happens to those that cross ME!"

The club came down hard on the healing bone. Goten screeched in agony before he was silenced by a strong, barely controlled voice that cut through the pain and brought everything to a standstill. Goten looked through eyes blurred with pain to see a figure standing in a pool of light, with hair ablaze and standing in a posture of dominance. The chibi was beside himself with glee. Unfortunately so was Lead Pencil. The figure pointed to Goten and snarled

"Let him go, Pencil. Goten has nothing to do with this feud. This is between you and me, so leave him outta this!"

The leader chuckled darkly and held a switchblade to Goten's throat. His plan was working perfectly

"Oh, baka, baka, Trunks! I'm afraid that you've taken my bait hook, line and sinker and now it's over. My gang is going to enjoy putting you out of your misery while you stand there and take it."

Trunks got in fighting stance.

"What kind of and IDIOT do you think I am?! What makes you think for one second that I would stand here and do NOTHING when I'm being ATTACKED?! Why would I even WANT to take a beating in the first place without giving what I got and THEN SOME?!"

The bully grinned like a shark and pressed the weapon harder into the flesh of his victim, drawing blood and making a gesture as if to lick it off.

"Because if you DON'T, your little friend here will suffer. You don't want THAT…DO you?!"

Conflicted for the first time in a long time, the periwinkle chibi looked at Goten, then looked at the evil that stood before him. He really wanted this sick kid to pay for what he'd done, but not if it meant putting his friend in pain. With a curse in his father's native tongue, Trunks powered down.

Lead was beside himself. He'd won! Turning to the rest of the gang, the Leader barked his orders

"He can't fight back! Show this rich brat WHY we are known as Shimasu Akai! BEAT HIM TO DEATH!"

With a roar that echoed off the slimy underground walls, the gang fell on Trunks. Goten watched wide-eyed as his best friend disappeared under the bodies that were screaming for his blood. Tears began to fall down Goten's face as he realized the proud Prince-to-be was no longer Super Saiyan and was not even TRYING to defend himself as blow after blow rained down on him. Lead on the other hand, was quite pleased with himself and reveled in the younger boy's helplessness.

Motioning for the gang to stop pummeling Trunks, Lead sat on the injured chibi then stood up again and placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck

"Poor Briefs. You're in PAIN. Let me relieve you of that now. Don't be TOO depressed, though. You won't be alone for too long. You're sister will be there soon"

The bully would have broken Trunks' neck if it hadn't been for the cave-in that suddenly happened. The gang members scattered, but Lead stood his ground, holding Goten still with the blade on his throat. His reason for doing this was a simple one…

Out of the dust was walking a tall figure with hair the color of the sun and electricity sparking randomly throughout his entire being. Teal eyes locked onto the mullet-head, and they were filled with animal ferocity. The dust cleared to reveal a young man dressed in an orange gi with an aura of power engulfing him in its gilded sheen. The gang members were struck with terror and fled, leaving the leader alone with the powerful being. Lead sniffed in disgust and addressed the intruder in a tone of haughty confidence

"You're the Gold Fighter, aren't you? Well, since you are a HERO, you wouldn't mind me finishing this battle, seeing I have a CIVILIAN hostage and you don't want any casualties. You could turn and walk away, and all would be well. Stay, and things will get bloody. Your choice. So, HERO, what do you think?"

"I think" the Gold Fighter growled "I THINK you TALK too much!"

Quicker than Lead thought humanly possible, the sparking hero snatched Goten from his grip, disarmed the bully, and delivered a knife-hand strike to the chibi's neck, knocking the brother of Sharpener out cold.

Goten wiggled free from his older brother's grip and knelt besides Trunks, who was barely able to stay conscious but somehow managed it. Gohan joined his brother by Trunks' side looking over the boy's wounds with deep concern and rage

"How can a bunch of KIDS be so cruel?! This is sick! Trunks, you should have called for help with an energy signal. If Kelsey hadn't felt your ki disappearing and come get me, you would be DEAD right now. How low did you lower your defenses?!" Trunks coughed and shrugged

"Until I was at the level of a normal human I guess. It's no big deal. I'm not important right now. Where's Kelsey?"

"She's outside. I didn't want her in here incase I flew off the handle and went on autopilot like I did with Cell." Trunks had a coughing fit in his panic

"SHE'S BY HERSELF?! No, no no NOOO!! KELSEY!! GET IN HERE NOW!! KELSEEEEEYY!!"

"What, Trunks?! You look like you got into a fight with Goku and lost! Why are you yelling at me?" she asked innocently

His little sister glided down to her weak and bruised brother, smacking him on the head. Trunks, happy beyond belief that his baby sister was safe, allowed his body to slip into unconsciousness. Gohan chuckled as his little brother looked up at him in panic then back at his best friend

"it's ok squirt, Trunks is just sleeping it off. He's going to need medical attention though, since we're out of Senzu Beans. Let's head home then I'll take him to the hospital"

The four demi-Saiyans took off with Gohan holding Trunks and Goten straddling his back. Kelsey flew next to the Gold Fighter, her mind on one thing and one thing only…Lead Pencil was going to pay for what he had done to her older brother. She was going to make him suffer in the worst possible way. After she extracted her revenge, Kelsey thought it would be justifiable for her Father to find out about the little mob boss. She smiled sadistically as she thought about the results of THAT scenario

_Lead Pencil, you're going DOWN!_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZ

Gohan touched down at Capsule Corp. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. The door flew open and a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Gohan by the throat, flinging him inside. Trunks was on the couch, hooked up to medical supplies, and a worried Bulma hovered around, adjusting the equipment from time to time. The oldest Son boy was not surprised. Obviously the genius had taken her son out of the hospital and felt that he would be better off in her care. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a very angry Saiyan Prince, who had been in a foul mood ever since his heir had gotten home from the hospital

"I want to know the exact description of the BASTARD that did this! When I get through with him, he will be DUST!! I'll kick him when he's down and pummel the living HELL out of him and BURN HIM ALIVE!! NO ONE does this to MY heir! NO ONE!!"

"It was a CHIBI, Vegeta! A CHIBI did this to Trunks!"

"NONSENSE! How can a HUMAN child cause this much DAMAGE?!"

"It wasn't just one of them, Vegeta. It was a MOB!" Bulma's heart skipped a beat

"A mob? As in a GANG?! What would Trunks be doing with a gang?" the genius got in

"He wasn't WITH them, they ATTACKED him! They beat him unfairly and used GOTEN as a shield! Trunks was doomed the moment he came into the hangout. I'm sorry Vegeta but this is the truth. Oh, and the leader's name is Lead Pencil"

Bulma giggled, "Well, that's unfortunate!"

"Yes it is unfortunate, Woman. It is unfortunate because I'll KILL HIM!"

Kelsey snickered and whispered to herself

"No, Dad. This time, I take revenge. Lead, prepare yourself, and prepare yourself well. Tomorrow is the day that you meet the very first Super Saiyan GIRL!"

* * *

**OK MAJOR THANKS AND APPRECIATION GOES TO BatWingteenavenger FOR HELPING MY LOADS ON THIS FIC AND ON FUTURE FICS GO READ THEIR STORY THEY ARE COMPLETLEY AMAZING. CAUGHT IN A DREAM, TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE & DYNAMIC DUO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS ARE MY FAVORITES BUT THE OTHERS WONT DISAPPOINT YOU SO GO!!....NOW!! [YAY RANDOMNESS!!]**


	8. THRILLER!

A/N: hello!! so here is chapter 8 readers dearest!!

**Disclaimer: **No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her AND Karci also doesnt own 'Thriller' all ownership goes to Michael Jackson [Rest Easy King Of Pop] NOT ME!! MICHAEL JACKSON OWNS THRILLER!! awesome song right?! I KNOW!! haha

* * *

**Chapter 8 – THRILLER!!**

Lead stalked to his seat with an annoyed and slightly irritated air. His thoughts were filled with plans of all kinds. He barely noticed the squishing noise or the wetness of his pants as he sat down and began to draw. The bully loved to draw. He loved to draw gruesome images of his victims, and then he would show the intended target just to keep his power alive. The picture he drew had Goten swimming in the toilet and the water was red. He was just about to throw a pencil at the intended victim to get the intention of the naïve boy, until he felt something wet seeping through his pants and he screeched like a girl. The bully had sat on a pile of unchi kun. The bully was now furious and officially humiliated. Wailing about how his favorite pants had gotten soiled by excrement, the mullet-head ran out the door. What he didn't notice was a certain demi-Saiyan's smirk as he rushed past her.

Kelsey was quite pleased. Phase one of her plan was complete

-- Capsule Corp --

"MOOOM! Moooooomm!" Trunks was so weak that his voice could only reach above a whisper. Bulma rushed into the room and knelt by his side

"What? What is it, Trunks? What's wrong?"

The boy blushed in embarrassment that his Mother saw him at his weakest. Nevertheless, what he had to say was urgent and he begged his Mom to come closer, which she did

"Mom, I have a…request"

"Anything sweetie, name it. Cold water, your work for today, Ramen…"

"No, no water, I don't wanna work now and my stomach's gonna 'SPLODE if I eat any more Ramen"

"Then what do you need?" Trunks sighed

"This is it."

Bulma was confused "You want me to stay here next to you?"

The boy shook his head and repeated,

"This Is It."

Bulma was slightly annoyed by this time

"Trunks I don't know what—"

Trunks gestured his head to a small disc on the coffee table. Kelsey had given it to him before she had gone off to school that morning. His sister had told him she was sorry and would accept that gift as a thank you. Trunks looked at it and immediately accepted the gift. The injured Prince-to-be repeated for the third and final time his desire

"NO. This IS IT. I want This IS IT. Can you play it Mom? Please?"

Bulma's eyes went wide as she realized what her son wanted. She giggled and sighed in relief and ruffled Trunks' lavender locks as she picked up the DVD and put it in the player

"What am I going to do with you kid? For a second, I though you needed HELP. I can't believe it. The Son of The Prince Of All Saiyans is a fan of the King of Pop! Ironic if you ask me"

Trunks gave a weak chuckle and focused on the tune. He was going to have to remember to get Kelsey that World Tournament game for the Capstation 8 for her birthday as a thank you for the disc

-- Orange Star Elementary --

Goten was happy. He was hungry and Kelsey had been running around placing unchi kun in lead's general space and the bully had not bothered him that day so far. On top of that, the first game of the season was coming up! Kelsey, Trunks, hopefully, and him had made plans to practice at Mt. Paozu and it was gonna be FUN! Goten was so happy he didn't notice the shadow lurking behind him until it was too late

"GLOMP ATTACK!!"

The boy looked up from the ground to see a very happy Kelsey starring down at him. Goten grinned and stood up

"You're getting better at hiding your chi, Kelsey! Are you ready for the first game Monday?"

"You bet I am!"

"ME TOO! Gohan said that he's gonna come watch me play! Cool, huh?"

"Yea it is! Hey, Chibi, mind if I walk you home? I mean, FLY you home? I really do NOT want a repeat of last time"

"Uhmmmm well, OK. But we hafta go a different way then I did before. It's safer. Though, if anything happens, then I got it!"

Kelsey smacked him upside the head,

"You're sweet, Chibi. Unfortunately, you're also ignorant. Don't forget that I'm a Saiyan too! I'm more than capable of protecting myself"

Goten laughed and the two headed for Mt, Paozu not knowing that a shadow had been watching them the whole time with growing hatred

"Saiyan's, huh? Well that explains a lot. Too bad that it changes NOTHING! Well, the smart thing to do would be to take out Briefs but it appears I m going to have to take out Son first, I'll bide my time and make him squirm a little. Then I'll strike" Lead turned and walked to his house, his plans taking a cruel turn as he picked up his pencil and began to draw.

-- Next Day, Practice --

"Our first game of the season is THIS Monday, and WHAT are we planning to do?"

"WIN!" the team shouted

"Ok, we'll start off with the 30 yard dash, PLACES" the kids got into position "GO" and off they went. All the players were slouched over hands on their knees, panting; trying to catch their breath while Kelsey was talking to Goten

"Alright so can you PLEASE just focus on practice?" she asked with pleading eyes, "I didn't kill these idiots in tryouts for nothing you know" Goten laughed

"Kels, you're Captain EVERY year, why would it matter if you were competing for my sake or not?"

"Because I really like having you on the team, Chibi, who else am I gonna talk to during practice? Definitely not these morons" they laughed

"Alright now take a drink and head to the dugout" coach demanded. Kelsey and Goten headed to the dugout and sat there talking waiting for the other's to do the same

"NOW, we'll start of with the usual, I want the outfielder's over there, batter's lined up on home, infielder's on the infield and pitcher's in the bull pen. In a half hour meet back here and I'll tell you what's next" player's did as they were told. Kelsey walked over to grab her glove when Lead came over and started to provoke her

"How's your beloved Brother, CAPTAIN?" he smirked

"Don't START with me Pencil, what you did to my brother was an act of a WEAKLING. If your business is with me then it's with ME, there's NO reason to get Trunks, Goten or anybody into this" she snarled while taking steps forward causing Lead to back up against the fence but he was smirking at her, that's EXACTLY what he wanted her to do. The fact that he was smirking at her only made her angrier. She growled

"Wipe that smirk off your FACE coward!"

"KELSEY!" the coach yelled but she didn't move "Bullpen" he pointed towards it "NOW" she just growled at him

"Don't you EVER go near my Brother again, GOT THAT"

"Of course, TINY" he grinned at her, that did it. He provoked her ENOUGH. She raised a clenched fist, ready to deck the bully in the face only to have someone grab her wrist and pull her back causing her to stumble

"What are you doing" Goten stated more than asked "You don't wanna do that or you'll be kicked of the team, that's exactly what he wants you to do Kels, just get to the bullpen" she snorted knowing Goten was right "Just keep your cool and I promise to keep my focus" he smiled at her she casually nodded and stomped off to the bullpen and in a half hour they met back at the dugout

"Now, we're going to do what's called '50'. You're going take your positions and I'm gonna have Kelsey pitch you practice throws and I'll time how fast the fungoe ball reaches first base. You must make 50 straight plays in less than 5 seconds, each mistake turns the count of plays back to zero. Son, I want you at first" Goten nodded and took his position "I want the starters to take position and the rest of you to line up, you're ALL going to be at bat" the team went at it. The count of plays went down to zero at least 10 times and the players were exhausted. Goten showed improvement and Kelsey was glad

"Take 5 and we're ending with Perfect Innings" a half hour later, practice was over

The team Captain sighed in content. Today had been a good day excluding the incident with Lead and Chibi had done exceptionally well during practice. The girl opened her locker and a note fell out. Hoping for a certain kind of letter, the young Captain eagerly opened the enveloped. Then shrieked in horror. The note was a carefully drawn picture of Goten hanging by his neck above bloody spikes, a stake protruding from his chest. On the bottom of the page read the words 'FIRST BLOOD'.

Frightened, Kelsey flew home, hoping against hope that her weak brother would be awake. She needed comfort and she needed safety and Trunks was usually the provider for both needs and she really needed her older brother now.

The youngest Briefs opened the door to Capsule Corp. and was greeted by the loud shrieking of monsters and the dead, and an eerie voice that scared her almost as much as the image she had received. The voice was coming from her brother, and the tone was deathly freaky as it growled a chant of doom.

The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzy ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the THRILLER!

Trunks erupted into an eerie call that was the pinnacle of scary to Kelsey at that moment, making her involuntarily scream as her brother leaped up and did the BEAR walk before collapsing on the couch again

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"

Kelsey waited for her idiot MJ obsessed brother to get back to normal mode before approaching him with her problem

"Are you done being a fan boy? I really need you're help, Trunks. There's a REALLY serious issue I have to deal with and I…I…I'm SCARED."

The words barely escaped the girl's mouth before her Brother turned serious, feeling sorry for causing any more fear to her then she already had _Did she just admit she's scared of something?_ Trunks thought. This had to be serious for it was rare that the girl has ever admitted to being scared. He listened intently as Kelsey told him of the note and she shakily held the slip of paper to her older brother.

Trunks felt his heart burn and his blood boil as he looked at the gruesome drawing. The detail was so advanced for a chibi, the picture might as well be a photograph, it was so lifelike. One thing was clear. The warning's intended purpose had been accomplished. Kelsey Briefs was scared

"Oh, Kels…oh man. This is…this is horrible! Come her, Tiny. Come her a bit and calm down. Come on, this'll cheer ya up! The next song is your favorite, remember? And don't worry 'bout Pencil, he's just tryna scare ya"

Trunks used his remaining energy to sit up and put Kelsey on his lap. There they stayed until Trunks' strength finally gave out. He looked down at his shaken sister and saw she had fallen asleep so he sat on one end of the couch and positioned his sister laying on the couch her head on his lap. His head rested upon the armrest and fatigue quickly took over he put a hand over Kelsey's back rubbing it comfortingly and quickly fell asleep, "Beat It" playing in the background.

-- Next Day, After School, Mt. Paozu --

Goten was excited. His English assignment was to write a science fiction story about an intergalactic battle between two enemies. When he had asked what science fiction was, his teacher told him that it had to do with aliens and of course Goten knew enough to keep his mouth closed about HIS heritage, but he knew that his Father's story would get him an A. Reaching into his orange backpack, Goten brought out his folder and a little slip of paper fell out. Reaching down looking at the note curiously, a big smile crossed his face

"MOMMY!! I GOT A LOVE NOTE!!" he hollered excitedly, waving the piece of paper and singing as her ran through the house,

"I got a love note! Love note, LOVE NOTE. I got a LOVE NOTE, yippee, yippee, YIPEEE!!" Chi-Chi giggled at her youngest's behavior and snatched the note away to read it herself. The lady squealed in delight and reported in an adoring voice,

"Oh DENDE, it's TRUE!! My little boy finally found himself a GIRLFRIEND!! Listen to this, Gohan!!" The older Son glanced up from his book mountain and groaned but listened to the note for his brother's sake

"Goten, meet me in the dugout tonight at 7 so we can get some practice in early. Bring some Zenni for ice cream afterwards. I love you, Chibi. And the note signed….K BRIEFS! OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVE to call BULMA!! This is soooooo cute!"

Chi-Chi was ecstatic and ran to the phone to call the genius. Gohan sighed as Goten skipped around, still chanting his little ditty. The older hybrid watched his Mother get Goten ready for the 'date'. Then a sudden anxiety struck him. Something about this was not right. His warning sense never failed him and he had no reason to doubt it now. Obviously the note was legit, since Bulma knew about it and probably coaxed her daughter into writing it so the girl would take her mind off of Trunks for a while but something in the air just didn't feel right

"Goten" the older boy warned. Goten looked attentively at his older brother and Gohan continued, "If you run into any trouble, give a signal, you know that I'll come running. Got it?"

"Gohan, what're you afraid will happen? It's only a DATE!" Chi-Chi giggled at what she thought was an over action on Gohan's part

"I just have this feeling that something is wrong," Gohan cautioned as Goten called Kinto-Un and took off. Gohan watched his little brother disappear with a heavy feeling in his gut "Be CARFEUL, Squirt. Please"

-- Elsewhere --

She stomped her foot impatiently and glanced at the sky. Kelsey would rather be tending to Trunks right now. But she really DID want to spend time with Goten and she DID need some fresh air. So the girl waited. Finally, a tiny golden speck crossed the sky and Goten appeared. Laughing, the two chibi's glomped each other in greeting and began a small wrestling match in the field of grass. The cool night air swirled around them, making Goten giggle and Kelsey feel wild inside. She tackled the older chibi again and the two fell in a small rut, landing with Kelsey on top. The girl chuckled and mock scolded

"Goten, we're supposed to be practicing you know"

He snorted and pouted, then, Goten remembered seeing Gohan and Videl just like this, with her on top of him. The girl had leaned over and so Goten…SMACK!!!

"GOTEN!! What do you think you're DOING?!" Kelsey roared. Rubbing her check where the naïve Son boy had pecked her

Goten was very confused. What had gone wrong? He decided to redeem himself right away before the girl version of Vegeta REALLY had his head

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pleaaaaaaase don't hate me! I won't do it again I PROMISE!" Kelsey blinked and smiled

"S'alright. Besides how can you stay mad at someone on a great night like this. Look at the moon" she pointed

Goten looked and found himself mesmerized by the big white sphere. It really was a beautiful sight. He inched closer to Kelsey. Closer and closer until their hands touched. Startled, both kids jerked apart, blushing in embarrassment. Goten covered his eyes and tried to cover Kelsey's as well but she pushed his hand away

"What's with you, Goten?"

"Sorry Kelsey, but my Mommy told me to never look at the full moon because when my Dad was little, he looked at the moon and he turned into a giant monster and KILLED my great Grandpa by steppin on him! My family always goes to bed early so it doesn't happen ever again" Kelsey giggled

"Goten! Your Dad turned into an Oozaru! ALL Saiyans can do that but ONLY if they have a tail! WE don't have tails so we CAN look at the moon whenever we feel like it! Now LOOK, it's AMAZING!"

The two got out of the ice cream shop and headed for the park to eat. Goten had a quadruple scoop cone with lemon, mango, cherry and lime scoops and Kelsey got seven scoops of every fruit imaginable. They found a bench and sat down to eat

"Thanks, for coming tonight Goten. Mom wanted me to stop worrying about Trunks for a while"

"Well, I'm glad I can help, Kelsey" he smiled at her

They stayed that way for a while before heading in the direction of Capsule Corp. They did not see the many pairs of eyes looking at them until they were surrounded. Kelsey got into fighting stance and Goten moved in front of her, fists at the ready. The mob parted and Lead walked through the middle, cracking his knuckles

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Two lovebirds far from home and so…ALONE" the gang snickered menacingly. Goten was going to flare his energy but stopped. He could handle this all by himself couldn't he? he snarled

"Leave us alone" Lead burst out a cold, heartless laugh

"Leave you alone, Son? Why would I want to do that?! You two have been NOTHING but trouble for me and my boys. Especially YOU Briefs! Now, I'm gonna make you pay!" Kelsey growled and pushed Goten aside

"Lead, you SWINE! If your business is with ME then leave Son OUT of this! I'll take you ALL on just by MYSELF!"

Several of the posse moved back. They were intimidated by the fiery-eyed girl and believed that Kelsey would indeed beat ALL of them on her own. Lead and 17 others, though, moved in on the feisty Daughter of Vegeta, weapons drawn. Kelsey grinned ferally. She was a Saiyan kid on a sugar rush and her endorphins were having a party. Plus, she had some business to take care of between herself and the leader

"You'll PAY for what you did to my Brother, BASTARDS! Using Goten as a shield, WEAKLINGS! I WILL make you suffer for every bruise, every INJURY you inflicted on Trunks! Lead, you're going DOWN!"

Lead snickered as his followers began to circle the female chibi. Goten stepped forward but Kelsey glared at him and made him stay back She then began to power up subtly and would have been content to stay at slightly higher levels if Lead hadn't taken out his knife-still stained with hybrid blood and began chewing on the tip

"Your idiot Brother was so easy to snare, I'm surprised we didn't take him out sooner. That isn't important right now. Hand over the Son boy before we hurt you worse than that lowlife weakling MONKEY"

That did it

Kelsey roared in rage and powered up, her hair flaring as if wind were blowing, her eyes sparkling with pure energy and her aura erupting in a crackling explosion, sending debris everywhere. Turning her feral gaze on Lead, the fully powered Super Saiyan growled in a voice laced with steel and hatred that was barely controlled

"For those words, Lead Pencil, and for the honor of my Brother and because you REALLY piss me off…I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!! Now, beg for mercy from the Daughter of Vegeta, and the ONLY female SUPER SAIYAN in existence!"

Goten watched in stunned silence, unable to do anything as he slowly backed away into a building wall. He had never seen Kelsey like this before, and he shuddered as he looked into the teal eyes of his friend and saw…VEGETA. The gaze that met his was a mirror image of Vegeta's death glare. The glare the Prince only used towards those that he intended to obliterate. With a loud cry of anger, a bright flash and the rumbling of the ground, the mob fell, one by one leaving the Leader the last one standing and debris flying in all directions. One boy's neck was bent and an odd angle and another boy's spine shattered in the furious attack of a Saiyan enraged. Cowering, the Leader and the rest of the gang retreated leaving the demi-Saiyans and casualties at the scene.

"You'll PAY for this, Briefs! You'll PAY!!"

Goten waited for the girl to power down before approaching timidly. Kelsey blinked as her eyes dilated back to their basic size and she looked around at the destruction everywhere, the calmed Saiyan Princess suddenly came to turns with what she had done. Rushing over to the boy with the bent neck. Kelsey felt for a pulse. There was none

"No" she croaked, her eyes filling with tears. Goten knelt beside his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. A pair of eyes identical to those of the Saiyan Prince looked up at the soft sympathetic gaze of the youngest son of Goku. Kelsey looked away, distress taking over her, anxiety filling her mind. The more she tried to retain control the more she was losing it

"Goten…I…I never meant for it to go this far. I—I didn't meant to…to KILL anyone! What did I DO?" the small girl broke into tears. The compassionate Goku clone squat down and held the sobbing girl to his chest murmuring softly

"No one's gonna fine this out from me, Kels. I know you couldn't help it, so the best thing would be to walk away from this and promise it will never happen again. You're always gonna be my friend. Please don't cry Kels. It's not like you. I'll help if you want, just don't cry" his eyes grew hard and he held Kelsey even closer

"DARN LEAD! If he does this to you again, I'll beat him up! I WILL! I don't care what he does to me, I'll do take him like I did Buu and Broly. I can't hold back for that bully anymore!" Goten's rant was on a roll but was cut off by the little girl's giggle

"Stop ranting, bud. You KNOW if Lead was here now you'd cower like always. Your Saiyan rage is as dormant as your Dad's. It's not in your nature to be violent. Thanks for the thought though. Wanna head home?"

Goten nodded and the two continued their stroll to Capsule Corp. Goten suddenly taking on a more wary and confident attitude. Something had awaken in the boy, and that something was beginning to take root and grow

-- Mt. Paozu --

Gohan's eyes widened as he felt the heaviness of an attack. He gasped. Chi-Chi turned to her eldest son concerned

"Gohan. What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Something. Something happened. I don't know what it is." _Goten's fine though, so what happened_? He asked himself

"Maybe you should check it out dear, make sure everything's alright" Gohan nodded and made his way out the door

-- Capsule Corp. --

Vegeta was in the middle of training when a great magnitude of ki rushed in his head

"What in the—" Vegeta stopped training and focused. His eyes furrowed. His eyes widened a little slightly shocked at what scenario he picked up

"It couldn't have been the girl, could it? What the HELL is she doing?!" he growled aggravated and took off where he sensed the energy

Vegeta felt someone near. He looked back and saw Gohan

"Vegeta!"

"What" he snapped

"You felt that too huh. Do you think something went wrong?" Vegeta said nothing but kept flying. He didn't want to think about outcome of what they'd find at the scene although he had a pretty good idea. They finally reached the alley. There was rubble and debris everywhere. Everything was destroyed from what they could see. Gohan landed near Vegeta and they looked around

"Kakabrat! Come here and look!" Vegeta pointed in fatherly pride and disgust at the floor of the alleyway. There, the neck twisted at an irregular angle and an expression of horror forever frozen on its face, laid a human child. Gohan nearly vomited as his eyes as his eyes fell on another motionless, ki-less form lying in the darkened alley. Two casualties. Both children were unmistakably dead.

"No…you don't think that Kelsey—"

"Actually, I do" the Prince interrupted. Vegeta smirked as he pointed to the spine of one of the boys

"This was done using an execution blow I taught her. The back is struck, leaving the spine in splinters. I doubt Kakarot taught YOU such a ruthless move, so your fool of a brother cold not have POSSIBLY landed the blow!" Vegeta paused for a second "Although I made it clear or at least I though it got through that stubborn head of hers that the move is ONLY used in combat. These human idiots couldn't possibly have been a threat to her."

Gohan was still shaken by the fact that a 7-year-old girl had killed two kids in effortless cold blood

"V-Vegeta…Kelsey MURDERED two CIVILIANS. What are WE gonna do?"

The Prince shrugged,

"Nothing. Obviously these weaklings deserved what they were given. Kelsey is reckless, I know that, but she would never cause casualties without being pushed into doing so. The imbeciles clearly provoked her into doing this."

Vegeta thought about what happened the other day in the Gravity Room when she first ascended to a Super Saiyan. He had done the same. He taunted the girl until she lost control and the outcome was him getting blasted through the wall because his words forced the girl above her limits. He continued,

"The brat tends to go on a blind rage in an instant, causing her to lose all restraint and forcing her to make rash decisions. They were her enemies and she handled them like a true Saiyan!"

Gohan powered up in fury,

"I can't believe this! They were KIDS, Vegeta! They were a couple years older then TRUNKS! I though you changed over the years, but it looks like you're still as heartless as ever!" the oldest Son boy found himself kneeling down, Vegeta's fist digging into his gut

"I am a SAIYAN! I raise my spawns as Saiyans which is more than I can say for your idiot Father! If that were Trunks laying there, my attitude would be the same is it is now! I am not heartless. I am RATIONAL! Casualties are regrettable, but sometimes they are INEVITABLE and there is no point on dwelling on events that have already passed!"

"So, you're NOT gonna punish her for MURDER?" Gohan finally said when he had gained his composure. Vegeta shook his head

"No. As far as I'm concerned, this never happened. Kelsey is a true Saiyan. She has just earned the right to become a warrior. You can alert the families of these vermin. I…I have to do some thinking"

The Saiyan Prince flew off leaving Gohan to wonder what had just happened in that head of his. Shrugging, he carefully picked up the limp lifeless boys and headed for the morgue.

After 7 years, Vegeta FINALLY saw his daughter as an EQUAL to Trunks. From this incident, she had gained her Father's respect. Going through the past few years he would have never thought has demi-Saiyan daughter would turn out to be this way. A Warrior born, indeed.

* * *

**THANKS TO BatWingteenavaenger FOR BASICALLY WRITING THIS FIC AND HELPING MY GRAMMAR PROBLEM!!! THEIR FICS ARE AMAZING GOR READ THEM....NOW!! [YAY!! RANDOMENESS!!]**


	9. I'll Hold You 'Til The Hurt Is Gone

**A/N: hello! here's chapter 9! enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

**Chapter 9 –**

Kelsey and Goten sat in the cafeteria. The girl had been moody all day, so Goten and her ate in silence. Kelsey growled low as a figure approached and sat next to the Goku clone. Goten felt his chi and moved way over. A hand reached over and pulled him back,

"Awww! Don't be that way, Son! I just wanted to eat with you today. No hard feeling right now, ok?"

Kelsey felt her warning flag go up and she snarled,

"Get lost, Pencil. You have no business here!"

Goten nodded. For once, the bully didn't intimidate him as much and he moved away again

"Go 'way Lead. I have nothing to say after you interrupted my night last night"

Bringing Goten close again, the bully murmured sickeningly into the younger boy's ear,

"I just thought I'd eat with you, since this is the last time I can do so"

Kelsey stood up, but Lead waved her off and went on his way. The leader smiled to himself as he felt the eyes of a female Saiyan nailing his back. Revenge was going to be sweet. But first, the Son boy seemed to be losing fear of the leader. Lead was going to fix that. Taking out a piece of paper and his pencil, he began to draw again.

Then. A fact occurred to him. Briefs was out of it today which meant that she would be going home by herself, leaving her little boy toy behind. Lead was not stupid. He knew the girl could take care of herself. However, he also knew what fear was and the best way to inflict fear was through harming a loved one. The older Briefs was taken care of…but what about the idiot brother of the Son boy? The Gold Fighter? It was a bold and maybe even a foolish notion. But the more he thought about it, the more it pestered him. If he took out Gold Fighter, not only would it show how powerful he was, but how RUTHLESS he could be. It would also increase his leader status. Gang leaders from all over would want to join him in his battle against Briefs and her reign of power over Orange Star High school would end forever!

The leader smiled in sheer delight as he drew the death note and placed it in Goten's locker. This was going to be GREAT!

**-- After School, Capsule Corp --**

Kelsey sighed heavily. She was supposed to be doing her homework but for some reason, she just couldn't concentrate. Images of last night flashed before her and haunted her. The guilt of what she had done clouded her thoughts along with the anxiety pounding against her head. She had KILLED someone. SHE had caused DEATH and she ENJOYED it on some level. Now the girl was scared and lost. What was she suppose to do? Should she run? No! She was a Saiyan! She CAN'T run from this problem! However, she still didn't know what to do. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her throbbing temples. Breathing deeply as the headache that broke out a minute ago started growing. There was only one person she would go to when she was going through something like this. The only person she could go to for anything. Her older brother

The small girl hopped off her chair and made her way down to the living room, there laid her older brother, sound asleep on the couch. She hated having to waking him up for he had expressed earlier that day it was painful being awake. Bulma told him of he hadn't gotten up to do that bear walk he wouldn't have slowed down the recovery. He laughed and then fell asleep. It must've hurt him to laugh that hard. Kelsey walked over to where her sleeping sibling was, climbed onto the couch and crawled over onto him, straddling his stomach

"Niisan" her hand nudged him a little "Niisaaaaaaan" she whispered a little louder "Trunks, wake up" she pleaded and nudged him again

Trunks groaned and opened his eyes to see his little sister straddled on his stomach with tears in her eyes, "Kelsey?"

Concerned, he gathered all the strength he had in him to sit up causing her to slide down onto his lap

"Kelsey, what's wrong Tiny? You look like Goten just dumped you. Why you so distressed?" tears she desperately tried to force back fell causing Trunks to furrow his brow in confusion and worry. She snuggled into the chest of her older brother finding comfort in his warmth and started sobbing. _What in the world is wrong with her?_

"Trunks, I—I'm a KILLER" Trunks rubbed her back comfortingly trying to calm the sobbing girl

"What? No you're not, who told you that?"

"It's TRUE! But I didn't MEAN to! It just happened SO fast. Lead just g—got me so mad an—and then the OREMASU BLOW and I didn't mean to do it. I'm not even sure what happened the whole time!" Trunks nodded in understanding then realization hit him

"WHAT?! The OREMASU BLOW?! Kelsey you never use that unless you're in combat. Were you in a fight? Was this all because of a fight?" she said nothing but nodded

"Awe, Tiny. Calm down, shhh, don't cry. It's all right"

"It's NOT! I KILLED people and I didn't feel ANYTHING while doing it! What kind of person am I?"

"Hey, hey. It's ALL RIGHT. What you're going through is normal. It's what all Saiyans except Dad go through after a battle. You feel guilty for causing casualties but satisfied because the Saiyan side of you hungered for bloodshed and the desire was met. You've grown up from this, Kelsey,"

Trunks pulled Kelsey away from his chest and looked at her

"You flew beyond your years, I'm proud of you, Feisty" she nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffled as a shadow stepped out from the spot where it had been observing the two siblings

"Your Brother's right, Kelsey"

The two kids on the couch looked over at the voice "Now stop with this emotional nonsense, this is no way a Warrior such as yourself should be behaving"

Her heart jumped, her Father's called her many things but he's never called her a warrior. Quickly she stood up and pulled herself together

"Now, get in the kitchen, it's time for dinner. The Woman has prepared a carnivore's banquet and I'm sure you don't want to miss it" he smirked at her. She smiled and nodded and dashed where her Saiyan sense of smell dragged her to. Trunks' eyes widened as he hungered for REAL FOOD

"NOT you boy, the defeated NEVER have a real meal. The Woman has prepared the nauseating Chicken Ramen for your dining pleasure." Trunks sighed disappointed as he dropped back down onto the couch and fell asleep again. Vegeta smirked again and made his way to the dinner table

**-- Mt. Paozu --**

"Great food Mom!" Goten grinned as he brought his bowl up to his Mother

"Thank you, Sweetie. Why don't you go get some homework done?"

"Awe, do I HAVE to?"

"YES you have too. Now go, I'll be up there in a minute" she pointed to his room. Goten sulked all the way there

He really did not want to study right now his mind was elsewhere but he honored his Mother's orders. Goten grabbed his backpack and turned it upside down and all his books and papers fell onto his bed. He grabbed his math notebook and textbook and placed them on his desk he turned to get his pencil when a piece of paper on the floor caught his attention. Unfolding the piece of paper thinking it was another love note to get him out of homework, he thought wrong. The youngest Son shrieked in horror causing his Mother and older Brother to come running into the room

"What is it Goten?!"

he said noting but stood there gripping the piece of paper fear written all over his face. Chi-Chi marched over and snatched what her youngest was holding and looked at it

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed before fainting.

Gohan looked wide-eyed at his mother and looked at what caused her to faint himself. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped as he looked at the drawing of himself beat up, hanging by a rope that wrapped around his wrists, a dagger through his stomach and a pool of blood underneath him with the words 'GUESS WHO'S NEXT' written on the paper

"I can't believe this!" he growled

He picked up his Mother and brought her into her bedroom and set her on her bed

"Goten, I want you to take care of Mom, can you do that for me, Squirt?" he tried to calm the terrified boy down. Goten nodded shakily

"Yeah, ok" he stammered. Gohan knelt down to be face to face with his shaking younger brother and put a firm hand on his shoulder

"Hey. It's ok, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise" he smiled reassuringly "Just watch Mom, ok? I'll be home soon" Goten immediately looked up

"You're GOING?! GOHAN! You CAN'T! Please don't go!" he pleaded as he threw himself into his Nissan's arms almost knocking him over. Gohan rubbed his back comfortingly

"It's ok, Squirt. Nothing's gonna happen. I just gotta go see what they want and I'll be home alright? Just watch Mom, ok?"

"Ok" Goten said defeated as he pulled away. Gohan powered up and went on to find out what there intentions were

-- Outside The Hideout --

The gang saw a blip in the sky and they grinned evilly

"He's here! Get ready! As soon as the net closes over him, he's OURS!" one member yelled

Toutan smirked and raised his hand. A wire net fell on Gohan from above, tangling the hybrid in tightly meshed metal, restricting his movements. Instead of doing the logical thing and powering up to the highest level of Super Saiyan he could reach, the oldest son of Goku did the CRAZY thing and simply tore the metal to shreds. Standing up to his full height, Gohan cocked his neck the way he always did when he was feeling violent or annoyed, and growled in warning

"I'm going to TELL you ONCE and ONLY once. Then I will use force. Take me to your leader"

Swearing the redheaded boy summoned his troops and they surrounded the intimidating figure

"You wanna see out leader? FINE! SWARM!!"

They gang attacked Gohan in mass, striking everywhere at once. They thought there target was overwhelmed by sheer numbers and fought with vicious ferocity, dragging the hybrid to the ground and pouncing on him

**-- Inside The Hideout --**

"The Briefs girl is NOTHING now. She's WEAK! And if we take out her Brother" Lead chuckled evilly "It'll DESTROY her. Now head their home and take HIM OUT!" the members nodded and set off for Capsule Corp.

The gang led by Hugan surrounded the Briefs house, otherwise known as Capsule Corp. The leader of the mission spotted their prey on a couch, surrounded by machine sleeping fitfully. _Ha! I bet the wimp has nightmares about us_. He thought as he and his group entered the house and moved toward their target

"WOMAN!!"

The group ducked into every little hiding space they could find as the Saiyan Prince entered the room

"WOMAN!! They boy ripped out the IV again and the alarm has woken me up TWICE!" a woman's voice cut the growling one off in an annoyed tone,

"VEGETA! If Trunks keeps taking the IV out, then STOP PUTTING it back IN! He OBVIOUSLY doesn't need it anymore!"

"YOU are the one who said he NEEDED the IV during the NIGHT!"

"Well he OBVIOUSLY disagrees with me now get in here!"

The imposing figure disappeared and the mob moved in on the sleeping Prince-to-be. Hugan stood over Trunks and leered at the motionless boy in utter distaste

"Well, Briefs, it looks like the end of the line for YOU. Be glad you're going painlessly, which is more than I can say for you sister"

He placed his hand over Trunks' windpipe and squeezed hard, shutting off oxygen

"What do you think of my parting gift, Briefs? If you died when you were suppose to, I wouldn't be wasting my time throttling you. Too bad you didn't think this through huh?" Trunks being too suffocated didn't answer. He couldn't. He was too busy sending a distress call that was already being answered. Hugan grinned as his victim ceased struggle and went limp "Finally! Lets get out of here!"

"Do you ALWAYS leave your victims lying there without making sure the job's finished?" the voice was icy and rank with underlying threat in its tone. The assassin mob looked towards the voice and found themselves staring into the eyes of death itself and he was BEYOND livid. They boys did the unthinkable. They SWARMED the Saiyan Prince!

"Take him down and then check to see that the kid is TOAST!" Hugan commanded. Vegeta smirked

"Fools. Do you think that I, the Prince Of All Saiyans, will be defeated by a bunch of lowly human brats like YOU? Think again!"

With barely any effort and enjoying himself fully, Vegeta proceeded to thrash each and every boy with one hand on his hip. He even took out three of them with his pointer finger and kicked another through a wall. It was Kelsey's wall and the chibi found himself getting booted back out by a cranky Princess

"WHAT do you think you're DOING?! Ever heard of a DOOR idiot?" she pointed to her door to emphasize her point "YEA! That thing right there, you KNOCK on it and if I let you to come in, you come in and if I DON'T then you walk away and there will be NO PROBLEMS, GOT IT?!" she paused and continued "Now. GET. OUT!" she shoved the boy out of her room shaking her head as she walked back in. Vegeta smirked and chuckled in amusement at the reaction of his youngest

"RETREAT!! THIS MISSION IS WHACK!"

They boys tried to escape. Vegeta on the other hand, was NOT done punishing them for attempting murder on his heir and several bodies hit the floor as the Prince beat the guilty brats black and blue. Finally, Vegeta threw each member of the mob out the window one by one and yelled out a warning

"If I catch ANY of you here AGAIN, you WILL DIE! Nobody attempts murder on MY heirs! NO ONE!" the mob retreated. Hugan called Lead and reported in shame

"Sorry man, the mission was whack. The Brief's boy is still alive. We're coming back"

**-- The Hideout --**

Gohan woke up. When had he been knocked unconscious? HOW had been knocked unconscious?! Right then it didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that he was hogtied and starring into the eyes of pure evil.

Lead snickered evilly and circled the confused hybrid. He was surprised that the tied warrior was not even close to being scared of him. It didn't matter to the leader. All that mattered was that now he had the Gold Fighter in his power. He sneered at the hero

"Look at how the mighty has fallen. With your hands tied to your ankles, you can't break loose or snap the chains that bind you Gold Fighter. Strange, your hair is black today. That title doesn't apply to you now, DOES it…GOHAN. Yes, I know who you are. My brother was a classmate of yours way back when."

Gohan shrugged, struggling a little but biding his time. He needed to find out what was going on before making a move. He snorted and looked at Lead in a bored manner

"So you know who I am, huh? Doesn't matter to me, its not like I wear a mask to hide my identity or anything. I remember Sharpener all right. He was stuck up and rude most of the time and liked to pick on me because I was smarter than he was. I ignores him most of the time" Lead kicked the bound Saiyan hard in the ribs twice

"SHUT UP! My brother was LEGENDARY! He dated the daughter if HERCULE—"

"Yea, and then she got sick of him and went for another guy—OW! STOP IT!"

Lead grinned savagely

"Why?! Does it HURT?! LET ME DO IT SOME MORE!!"

Gohan snorted again

"I have suffered more pain than your young, inexperienced, spoiled mind could POSSIBLY imagine and so has Goten, Trunks AND Kelsey" he chuckled and they're younger then you are yet they've seen and learned way more then you have. This does not even come CLOSE to what we've been through"

Lead growled angrily at the mentions of the names

"Then why did you yell just now?"

"Because you're tickling me so badly that its beginning to hurt my sides to hold in the laughter! What do you want with me, anyway? I don't recall ticking off your brother recently"

Lead grinned again

"I'm glad you asked, Son. What I want is your LIFE. I want to give you a nice, slow gory DEATH, complete with pictures that I will send to your Brother as a WARNING so he will not cross me in the near future. Your death will also provide me with power over other mobs and together, we shall bring the Briefs girl DOWN and Orange Star Elementary will be MINE!"

Gohan chuckled darkly

"You fool. Even in my regular state, you pose no threat to me. Cut me loose and I'll SHOW you what happens when you TOUCH Goten. As for the takeover…you'd better hope you have an army of AT LEAST ten thousand to even be considered a threat to Kelsey Briefs or the fight will be over before it begins"

Lead smirked and turned away, dragging the bound hybrid behind him and feeling very good about what he was about to do to the cheeky older Brother of Goten

"Well, Gold Fighter, with you dead by MY hands…I may GET that ten thousand!"

**-- Capsule Corp.--**

Kelsey heard a small knock at her window and groaned. If those moron human boys were trying to get to Trunks Through HER bedroom at three o'clock in the morning…they were ALL in for a BIG surprise

"Kelsey? Hey, KELS? Sorry ta wake you this early but I… I'm kinda scared. Can I come in?"

"CH—CHIBI?! OH KAMI! Fine, but this is the last time I'll cut you slack for getting me up this early!"

The trembling form of Goten scrambled through her window and sat on Kelsey's floor, legs crossed and hands rubbing his arms "Thanks, Kels"

"What's up? You look like you been attacked by ghosts. What're you shivering for?"

Goten hung his head and mumbled in concern, worry and fear

"Kelsey, I think my Brother's in trouble. He isn't in his room. He told me he'd be back but he's not and I can't feel his energy signal…I think that something terrible happened to Gohan!"

Kelsey giggled

"Gohan can take car of himself! After all, he can reach Super Saiyan 2!! AND he's taken down the likes of Cell and Buu. What're you afraid of?"

Goten shivered again and handed Kelsey the death note "I feel like such a coward" he mumble, wiping his tears from his eyes with an angry sniff. Kelsey looked that the paper and her heart burned in rage and pity

"Awe Goten…" she soothed, kneeling t the weeping form of her friend and placing a hand on his shoulder "You aren't a coward. You're just…reluctant to hurt anybody, that's all. I'm sure if you really had to, you COULD give Lead one heck of a beating. It's like I told you before, it's not in your make-up to be violent."

"It comes so easy for you! And Trunks! And my DAD even gets violent when he HAS to!"

Kelsey giggled again

"Have you met my Dad? Of course it comes easy for me and Trunks, and as for YOUR Dad, he's grown into it. He's learned that sometimes you gotta do whatchu gotta do and so will you"

"But I'm SCARED, Kels! That picture SCARES me! If I was a bit braver, I could look at it and feel ANGRY but I don't. I feel AFRAID! I can take on MAJIN BUU and I have fun doing it, but when I'm up against a HUMAN CHILD I freeze up! There's something WRONG with me, Kels!"

Goten suddenly found himself twisting through the air and coming down to hit the ground HARD, Kelsey above him looking pissed off

"SHUT UP!! There is NOTHING wrong with you! You are a SAIYAN, Goten, but that doesn't mean you still aren't HUMAN as well! Which MEANS you have the emotions NOT to be so aggressive on those who are weaker then you are, they pose NO THREAT to you and THAT'S why you refuse to fight them, you fear of killing someone that isn't a threat to you or the world. Everyone feels fear, even my DAD but that shouldn't keep you from being who you are!"

"How do you know I don't have a problem, Kelsey?"

"Because I FELT the Saiyan side of you GROWL, Goten. I felt it the other night at the park, with Lead. You found your pride and I knew all it took was a little push"

"But it's GONE now. I don't feel that nudge anymore" The Saiyan Princess once again knelt by her friend and glomped him, running her fingers through his ebony spikes

"Awe, Chibi! You've awakened your pride and its not going to just go dormant again. Give it time to grown and give it ROOM to grow, and it should come out to stay. Tell you what…if by tomorrow, we don't find Gohan, I'll join you in the search but I'll only so that if you beat my team tomorrow during the practice game. It will be a test of courage, since you suck and most of the players hate you. You have to earn at least half of the team's respect tomorrow. Deal?"

"What if…what I FAIL?"

"Then you're on your own. I have my OWN Nissan to worry about, Chibi. I really shouldn't be helping you right now. Bu, if you can begin to let the Saiyan inside you roar, I may be INCLINED to help you just to see you KICK that overgrown boy's TAIL! Do we have a deal?"

"You can BET on it! I'll beatcha! You just wait and see!"

"You are SO on! Now GET OUTTA MY ROOM and LEMME SLEEP!"

"Ok!"

"And Goten…" Kelsey tossed him the note "Burn that thing will ya?"

Nodding in newfound confidence, the reinvigorated Son Boy ran off, his heart lighter than ever before, "You can consider it ashes, Kels! And Thanks!" he gave her a hug to thank her and was out the window

Kelsey smiled as she watched him fly home the cool night wind blowing against her through her opened window. She sighed in content and closed it slightly so some fresh air could get into her room. She turned around to go back into her bed when she saw a figure in the darkness and shrieked in horror

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the figure winced at the powerful screech that pained his ears

"Shut. UP BRAT!"

"DAD?! What the HECK are you doing there?!"

"Who are YOU to be asking questions? I'LL be asking the questions. WHAT is Kakarot's idiot son DOING in you BEDROOM at THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!" he yelled with anger dripping from his voice. Kelsey's eyes were wide in fear and responded

"N—Nothing, Dad. He was scared about some note that Lead sent him. He was just here to talk"

"Then why on EARTH was I awoken be some loud noise coming from YOUR ROOM?!" Kelsey looked confused and looked at her Father as if he were crazy "ANSWER ME BRAT!"

"Uhhh…" she said while trying to think of what her Dad might be talking about but it only made him angrier

"You mean to TELL ME that the loud—" Kelsey's eyes widened

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Goten was only here to TALK. That loud noise you heard was me throwing him on the ground because he was saying there was something wrong him and like YOU said 'some need to get smacked the sense into them because words don't work' remember Dad?!" Vegeta cooled down and pointed to his daughter's bed

"Bed. NOW"

"Well I was GOING to until you—" Kelsey squealed as she was hit by an energy blast that was light yet she could feel it and then sat up groaning, rubbing her stomach

"Don't EVER have that attitude with me, Kelsey. I've told you that many times before, it's not always a good idea to act off impulse. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Father" she responded, feeling ashamed of acting towards her Father the way she did

"Now, its time for bed" she nodded and was about to get up until she felt herself being carried up off the floor and placed in her bed. She was shocked but enjoyed the quick moment as her Father grabbed her blanket and tossed it over her. Kelsey snuggled into her covers and pillow and fatigue quickly took over

"Night, Dad" she yawned. Vegeta nodded and walked out of Kelsey's room to find his wife standing there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. Vegeta snorted and went back to their room, Bulma giggled and followed him

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Kelsey yawned and looked at the clock. It was time to get ready for school. Groaning with tiredness, she reluctantly trudged into the bathroom and took a shower. As she was getting her gi on, her senses picked up a ki distress call from the family room. Dashing to the couch where her Brother lay, Kelsey grinned as she saw Trunks tampering with the Respiratory System and trying to escape the tubes and wires attached to him

"Uhmm…Trunks? What exactly are you doing? Did you send out that kii call?" Trunks stopped his fiddling and growled

"Of course I did! Feisty, I need to ask you a HUGE favor. Could you unhook me, please? It's urgent!"

"Do you hafta go to the bathroom?"

"No"

"Then I'm not gonna unhook you. You know what Mom said about you being off the system, too long. Besides, I need to get to school on time" Trunks looked devastated

"I need real food, NOW!"

"Oh well, sucks for you" she stuck her tongue out at him

"I cant STAND ON BEING ON THIS STUPID MACHINE ANY LONGER! I need to get off of this thing NOW!!" to stop his whining and yelling Kelsey did what he asked and unhooked him. He dashed for the fridge and devoured all the food he could before dropping on his hands and knees, gasping for air

"See what you DID?!" Kelsey yelled at him, to busy lecturing him to help him back to the couch "I TOLD you! You never listen, Trunks, and this is what happens" she said in a matter-of-fact tone

"KELSEY!" her Mother screamed a she rushed over to her son's side

"What?" she asked casually only to be smacked upside the head by her Father "OW!" she grabbed her head

"What did you to your Brother, brat?"

"Nothing! What are you blaming ME, for? HE'S the one that asked to be unhooked. So HE'S the one that should get slapped not ME!" both parents rolled their eyes at their youngest. Vegeta carried Trunks back to the couch and hooked him back onto the system and walked back into the kitchen

"Kelsey, why did you unhook your Brother from the machine? Didn't I tell you he can't stay off it?"

"Yea Mom, but he was whining and screaming SO much. It's ANNOYING!" Bulma sighed

"Just get to school Kelsey"

"Ok" she smiled and flew off

**-- Practice --**

"Alright, today, is a practice game" the coach grinned. Kelsey and Goten looked at each other and smiled as they recalled there bet last night

"You're going DOWN, Kelsey"

"Do your talking on the field, Son" they smiled at each other and went to their ways

"Are we playing all 9 innings?" asked Yuhan

"Sure, we'll spend all practice on the practice game to prepare us"

Everyone took his or her positions. Kelsey and Lead unfortunately got to the pitching mound at the same time

"I'M the starter Pitcher here Briefs"

"You WISH Pencil! Now OFF. MY. MOUND!"

"I don't think so"

"Get OFF!"

"Kelsey, let Lead start, its just practice" the coach commanded. Lead snickered as Kelsey snorted and walked to the bullpen

[Goten-Kelsey]

Haruki was first but struck out. Goten was up next and smiled at Kelsey, she raised her eyebrows wondering if the boy would really get a hit. Her jaw dropped as his teammates yelled "HOME RUN!!" he got back to the dugout and grinned happily at her as she shook her head. Next was Kentaro and had hit a double play. Kelsey wasn't surprised. Lead was near Kelsey's level when it came to pitching, but the other team had all the best hitters, SHE should have been the starter pitcher not Lead. And next came Fumito who scored also hitting a double play helping Kentaro get to home adding another run but they finally got three outs. Kelsey's team had no runs, being the best hitters were on the other team and they all struck out, ending the first inning

[1st inning – 2-0]

[2nd inning – 2-1]

[3rd inning – 3-1]

Kotaro was first, earning a double play. Ryou was next and struck out. Then came Seiki also earning an out and Hayato FINALLY made a hit, helping Kotaro make it to home. Giving their team a run only trailing by one. Goten's team made no run's this inning

[4th inning – 3-2]

[5th inning – 3-2]

[6th inning – 3-2]

[7th inning – 3-3]

[8th inning – 3-3]

Both teams made no runs the past two innings and the score is still tied. Kelsey's team is on defense, Goten's is on offense and they've already had two outs and now on there last one

"What are we gonna do?" Yuhan questioned and thought long and hard about what happened in the beginning of practice that helped them lead. His eyes widened and he smiled

"What're you thinking?" Haruki asked

"This may sound crazy, but we should put Son at bat"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Yuhan screamed

"Relax, think about it. Son scored the first run this game, a HOMERUN"

"You're right"

"Son, you're up!" Goten nodded and smiled as he took his place

Lead was sure he wasn't going to let Son take victory. He'd rather go on to extra innings. Lead readied himself and pitched

"STRIKE ONE" Lead smirked and pitched his second

"STRIKE TWO" _'You have to earn at least half of the team's respect tomorrow. Deal?' _Her words rang in his head and he focused. Lead pitched one last time

"HOME RUN!!" the team cheered as Goten ran around the field and got to home. The team patted him on the back, ruffled his hair and commented on a job well done and then headed back to the locker room

[9th inning – 4-3]

Kelsey stood there behind the crowd arms folded across her chest

"How'd I do?" he smiled

"Great" she laughed

"Now we look for Gohan?" he asked excited. She smiled and nodded

"Yea," she laughed, "Now we look for Gohan AFTER we wash up" they smiled and walked back to the school building

-- The Hideout --

Lead sharpened a dirk on a rock, hoping the sound would frighten the defenseless Saiyan hybrid. Gohan, however, would not be intimidated that easily and simple ignored the leader. He tuned Lead out until a sharp pain bit into his knee. Tem seconds later, his other knee was attacked in the same manner. Puzzled, Gohan lifted his head and looked at the leader for an explanation. The mulleted boy sneered at his prisoner and boasted,

"I'm taking out your limbs, Gold Fighter! First to go are you legs, which I just disabled. Then go your arms which I am disabling NOW!"

Both elbows were impaled. Gohan's eyes widened in pain but he said nothing in protest, nor did he yell. Instead the wounded hybrid snarled in contempt

" I cant believe a CHIBI can be so cruel! You should be playing war or fighting over videogames, or spending time with your families! Instead, you act like tyrants who want World Domination! You should be BEFRIENDING the Briefs, not FEUDING with them!"

Lead slammed his knife into Gohan's hand and he cringed in pain as the boy leaned on the blade, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he snarled,

"This IS war, Baka! I AM a tyrant. I have had to put up with the Briefs for too long and now I want a change! I may be cruel, Gold Fighter, but that is what keeps me on top. I WILL take out Briefs but before I do, we have a season to win. Then, when the times right and before I deal the death blow, I shall make her WATCH as her little boyfriend goes mad with terror and grief over YOUR DEATH! Maybe just to torment him, I'll make that little imp my SLAVE! What do YOU think?!"

Struck with horror at how deep into darkness the younger brother of Sharpener had fallen, Gohan felt his heart grow cold as he realized that the chibi had no desire to revert back to the innocent child he must've been before the darkness claimed him. Gohan growled low, his tone the same he used for battle when he felt no pity for the enemy he was facing

"I think you're WHACKED. I think you're an evil little monster and I THINK you're going to FAIL"

Lead snickered evilly, removing the knife and whipping it on his shirt. He then cut a small piece of Gohan's gi and soaked it in the wound. Handing the bloody cloth to one of the runners, the leader ordered for it to be delivered and the member took off. grinning at the hybrid who starred at him in hate and disgust. Lead once again moved his weapon towards his victim's flesh,

"We'll see, Gold Fighter. We'll see. But I wouldn't bet your life on it if I were you. You're gonna lose THAT regardless."

Gohan grinned back, his brother's chi signature was getting stronger and the confidence level was like it had been during the fight with Buu. The older Son of Goku would not go the Otherworld tonight. Goten would make sure of that

"I would, you son of a BASTARD. You won't win" his body was unable compensate for the blood loss he suffered, and Gohan blacked out

**-- Goten and Kelsey --**

Goten was about to call it a night. The two chibi's had been searching for Gohan for three hours straight and it was getting late. The youngest Son boy was still worried but he was no longer fearful, especially not that Kelsey was with him

Kelsey, on the other hand, was wary and more alert than usual, and she was ALWAYS alert to begin with. She was still a little haunted by the deaths she caused, but decided that as long as she didn't go Super Saiyan, there wouldn't be any more casualties caused by her. Confident and focused, the two searched the east of West City for signs of the oldest Hybrid but were coming with no leads

Kelsey walked closer to the lot as her nose wiggled from the stench her senses were taking in. She followed and found apiece of cloth and picked it up curiously. Her heart stopped as she realized what she was holding

"GOTEN! Goten, quick! OVER HERE!" Goten complied and rushed over

"What is it? What didja find?"

"Take a good look at the material, Chibi. What do you think it is?"

Goten shrugged and took the scrap of cloth. Turning it over and over in his hands, he came to a conclusion and handed it back to Kelsey

"I don't know, Kels. It's sticky and looks and feels like a piece of red gi to me. I don't see why you freaked out though. Gohan's gi is the same color as my Dad's. We'd better look someplace else"

"CHIBI! You idiot! LOOK at the red on this! It's like its been dyed in this sticky stuff…smells like…"

Goten went pale as he croaked,

"Blood. It smells like BLOOD. This means that…"

"Yeah. This means that this gi shred…used to be…ORANGE. See the corner? I'd recognize this hue anywhere. This is Lead's doing. From the looks of this…we don't have much time. Come on!"

Narrowing his eyes, Goten nodded,

"Right!"

Knowing that his confidence hadn't grown THAT much, Kelsey turned Goten towards her and her ebony eyes met his. She nearly got pinned to the wall by the feral stare that met her gaze

"G…Goten?!" the girls stammered, backing up as she felt a change in the chi of her partner. Goten was powering up and his demeanor had transformed completely from the sweet innocent Kakaspawn that she loved, to a tiny volcano about to explode

Grunting, his mouth snarling in fury, his fists clenched over the scrap of bloody gi that Kelsey had discarded, his energy soaring to heights never reached before, Goten growled his voice a disembodied, murderous snarl. Suddenly, the energy around the boy exploded, and he roared in rage and strain. Kelsey ducked behind a trashcan as debris came flying from every direction. _What the HECK?! What's going on here?!_ She thought as the roaring grew into a shriek. _He…He's beginning to…SPARK! No, it can't be!! Goten has…_

There was one final explosion, and then there was silence. Not complete silence, for there was a crackling noise and he unmistakable sound of Super Saiyan aura. Kelsey peeked out of her hiding place and was blown away buy what she saw. Goten stood in the middle of a small crater, his hands at his sides, fists clenched and a snarl on his lips. His eyes were the normal teal of Super Saiyan, but they seemed more...hard and cold, UNFEELING, even. His hair waved in the energy wind, and his chi brimmed with confidence and…menace. And every ten milliseconds, blue sparks danced over the young hybrid's body. Kelsey couldn't believe her eyes

Son Goten had ascended BEYOND Super Saiyan. Son Goten was now…a Super Saiyan 2.

In the excitement, the Saiyan Princess had only one thing to say…

"Dad is gonna LOVE this!"

**-- Capsule Corp. --**

Trunks felt an upsurge of chii and gripped his head. The height of energy was so high that it caused his heads to throb. Vegeta looked at Trunks in concern as Goku appeared before his eyes

"Hey, Vegeta! Is—" he stopped mid sentence when he saw what Vegeta's focus was on "Hey, Trunks? You ok?" he asked in worry

"It's…GOTEN! I don't know how, but I KNOW his signature and he's…he's INCREDIBLE!! I NEVER felt such…such POWER coming from him…WOAH!"

Goku wondered what Trunks was in awe about and focused as well. Goku smiled. He had felt this energy before. He had felt it when Gohan defeated Cell. Now, the youngest Son had reached the point of ascension.

Vegeta snorted, clearly unimpressed

"What are you mumbling about? That signature can't possible belong to the Kakaspawn. Clearly, Kelsey has taken her rightful place as Goten's superior!" Trunks rolled his eyes and Goku shook his head,

"No…it's definitely Goten I'm feeling. Something inside him finally cut loose and prompted his transformation. It's DEFINITELY him, Vegeta"

"Nonsense. I REFUSE to believe that YOUR spawn achieved ascension before MINE! Trunks succeeded Goten in the ascension to a REGULAR Super Saiyan so there is NO REASON for me to believe that Kelsey would NOT surpass him also!"

Trunks scoffed at his father

"Dad, are you forgetting that GOHAN achieved Super Saiyan 2 before EITHER of you?"

"SHUT UP GAKI!! I was NOT addressing YOU!"

"SORRY!"

Vegeta snarled. Deep down, he KNEW his son was right. How though?! How was he constantly being upstaged by the Son brats?! Being outdone by the clown was enough, but to be OUTPOWERED by his GAKIS was just unacceptable! How had this happened?!

"So how about a spar since I'm already here, Vegeta?" Vegeta snorted and looked ta his Son to make sure he was all right. Trunks just laid back down onto the couch, pulled the covers over his head and went back to rest. Vegeta walked to the Gravity Room as a response and Goku followed

**-- Goten and Kelsey --**

The cold eyes of the ascended chibi turned their gaze on the Saiyan Princess. Kelsey shuddered as she realized that Goten was feeling the same rage and hatred SHE had felt when she lost control and KILLED. But HE was feeling it way stronger. She lost control out of her Brother being disrespected. Goten lost control because his Brother was being TORTURED

"Goten! Goten STOP! Regain control, Chibi! Come on, let's get outta here, ok? GOTEN, can you hear me?!

"I can hear you, Kels" the voice that came out of Goten's mouth sounded so much like Trunks that the girl did a double-take just to make sure her Brother wasn't around "I'm just choosing to IGNORE you"

"WHAAT?!"

Goten took the bloody piece of gi and secured it around his head like a headband.

"I'm going to find GOHAN and when I do…Lead will pay. In BLOOD"

The Warrior took off, Kelsey right behind him. _His ascension…it CHANGED him somehow. He's gotten DANGEROUS and he may need my help to descend. He looks…he looks so much like Gohan when HE was angry, it's kinda scary_. The Princess didn't know it, but the furious boy she was following was a spitting image of his Saiyan Grandfather, the Warrior who had given Goku life and also, the first Saiyan to defy the mighty Frieza

**-- The Hideout --**

In the darkness that surrounded him, Gohan saw a small candle of light that burned brighter than the light of consciousness. Since the light of wakefulness only brought him pain, he decided to move toward the strange light that felt somewhat familiar. Was he dieing? No, the light was not the light of Otherworld. It was a different kind of release, but it wasn't coming from him. Yet somehow, Gohan felt like he was part of it. In fact, he KNEW he had been part of it. it was the energy he tapped into when he was Super Saiyan 2. But he was in a normal state now. So, it must be his Father. _No…wait_. The hybrid thought, concentrating. _It's…it's GOTEN! ALL RIGHT! I knew he had it in him! All he needed was the right push! Oh, man, are these bastards in for a HUGE surprise!_.

Outside the hybrid's consciousness, the gang leader diligently worked. His victim finally decided to knock himself unconscious and stay there. That was fine with Lead. If the Gold Fighter wanted to die quietly, it was his choice. Then, the Leader looked closely at the bleeding figure and swore. The bastard was SMILING!

"Whatever dream you're having, it ends NOW! I can handle you not screaming in agony while I smite you. I WILL NOT tolerate you going PLEASANTLY in the night! It's INSULTING! WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!"

Gohan's eyes flew open, then he squinted, too weak to keep his eyelids up for very long. Lead was smacking him with the flat of his blade but stopped when he found out that the hybrid was awake. The victim gave a small chuckle and said weakly,

"Boy, you ARE stupid. What makes you think I was SLEEPING? Anyway, stop beating a dead man and pay attention. I was SMILING because I was picturing how ticked off my Brother is right now. When he gets here, you better HOPE I'm still breathing or you'll end up worse than I am right now"

Lead laughed long and hard,

"Oh NO!" he mocked, "Please, SAVE me from the ultra WIMP!! AHHHH! Man, the loss of blood must have gone to your head, Gold Fighter! The moron is such a coward, he wouldn't DREAM of coming here hoping to save you! What gave you that crazy idea?"

Gohan passed out again, not wanting to spoil the surprise and wanting to save his strength. When Goten arrived he wanted to see his little Brother's ascended state with his own eyes and he wanted to see the tyrant fall at the hands of young Goten who had unlocked his true potential

**-- Goten and Kelsey --**

Kelsey noticed Goten wavering, and then suddenly, the glided chibi began to descend. Not in power, but in flight. The girl looked to see why her friend was landing and spotted three of Lead's goons carrying a bag of something down to the docks outside Capsule Corp. Wait, they were in Central City?! The chibi WAS fast! The sparking boy descended on the three bullies like a bat out of HFIL, breaking all of their knees with a single snap kick. The bundle they carried fell to the concrete and out fell…Trunks Briefs. The Son of Vegeta was gasping for air and his body screamed for liquid as his throat screamed for painkillers. Kelsey jaw dropped. The idiots had the insolence to go after her Brother, AGAIN. _If they WANT me, then why don't they just come GET ME?! _She cursed as she dashed to her Brother's side

"Trunks? Hey, TRUNKS! HEY! Calm down, we'll be home soon I promise" but his body had been off the system too long it was planning on going into shock pretty soon. He was gasping for air as Kelsey's brow furrowed in frustration. If her Brother died it'd be HER FAULT. She did the only thing she could. She shut up him up with a tap on the head rendering him unconscious, then glanced at Goten. She looked in shock horror as the youngest Son of Goku dumped the bruised and broken kidnappers into the water and watched them struggle unsuccessfully against gravity

"GOTEN!! That's ENOUGH! Get them outta there! You're taking this too far!"

"I'M taking this too far?! KELSEY! Who's the one who killed two people through BLIND RAGE?!" tears formed in her eyes. She HATED her past mistakes being thrown back at her and that didn't happen too long ago. She wanted to strangle somebody right then and there and she could have easily lost control AGAIN but knowing Goten had no restraint, they needed one person in control and she was the only person left. She pushed the tears back and said calm and sadly,

"Goten…it's time to go"

"No"

"GOTEN!"

"I wanna let then suffer first. THEN I'll get them out" Goten was getting weaker, his body resisting the immense strain being put on it but his energy did not dissolve

Kelsey couldn't take it. She actually NEEDED to get home or it was over for Trunks. She set her Brother down on the cold ground again and swooped in, grabbing the three guilty, drowning boys placing them on the ground. Turning to Goten in anger, the Saiyan Princess saw that he had powered down completely and was leaning against a building, his eyes closed, sleeping soundly.

He looked so innocent that Kelsey almost hated to wake him up in fear that whatever monster cam along with being Super Saiyan 2 would take Goten over again. SO, she decided to do the next best thing…she picked him up carried him, Trunks and the injured bullies into Capsule Corp. she set the bullies on the ground as soon as she walked in set Goten on a couch and noticed her Brother flinching involuntarily. She cursed as she dashed for the couch that he's been laying on for days and hooked the machines on him the best she could, she only knew so much. She held a few wires in her hands looking at them wondering what to do. She sighed in frustration when she felt them being taken away from her. She looked up and saw her Dad hooking the wires she was holding onto Trunks and fixing some of the ones she had attached incorrectly. He put a hand on her head signaling her everything was ok

Vegeta sense chi he despised. Turning toward the doorway he snorted in disgust

"Did YOU bring these imbeciles here?!"

"Well…yea, Dad, but I—I only brought them here cuz I had ta get Trunks back on the system! They're not here for us to help! I SWEAR!" Vegeta glared at his daughter and walked toward the three kidnappers

"Now WHAT should I do with you three?" he picked them up by the ankles as his daughter starred in wonder "I COULD torture you idiots or I could just KILL YOU FOR ANOTHER ATTEMPTED MURDER ON MY HEIR!!"

Vegeta tossed them against the wall, "I CLEARLY remember warning you fools that if I EVER catch you around here again you're DEAD, DIDN'T I?!" he yelled as an energy blast formed ready to wipe out the boys in his living room

"VEGETA!" his wife stomped over and stood in front of him "what the HFIL do you THINK you're DOING?!"

"Are you BLIND woman? I'm putting an END to this NONSENSE!"

"No you don't. Step away from those kids!"

"These FOOLS think they can murder my heir!" Vegeta laughed amused "we'll see who gets murdered" he smirked. Bulma's jaw dropped

"Well, they obviously CAN'T, you can't kill KIDS Vegeta! Now go AWAY!" Vegeta snorted and the energy blast disappeared "Thank you" she sighed and went to call the ambulance

Kelsey looked at the sleeping figure with concern and worry. Trunks was limp and lifeless and clearly having trouble resetting his body after the shock of being stripped of the life support system for too long. The Princess glanced nervously at her Father and back at her Brother

"You seem frightened. Tell me what is going through that half-human head of yours, girl" ashamed and surprised, Kelsey blurted out her worries to the man who was said to have no heart towards weak feelings

"I'm worried 'bout Trunks, Dad. Not that he'll die, because he's too strong ta be beaten like this—but I'm worried that he'll keep getting targeted. I don't want him to fall without having a chance to land a blow. It wouldn't be fair or fitting for a Saiyan Warrior as strong as HE is!"

Vegeta smirked,

"You take pride in your Brother's abilities, don't you? That's natural for a younger spawn. However, we both know that Trunks is not your only concern"

she nodded and turned her focus to the younger boy on a different couch

"Goten ASCENDED, Dad. He…he…SURPASSED me and I KNOW how you feel about THAT" she hung her head in shame as her Father snorted in disdain at the reminder but motioned for his daughter to continue

"I am less than pleased but it can be helped. Go on, and we WILL remedy this later"

Kelsey nodded and shivered, remembering the cold eyes of Goten as SSJ2

"The transformation he did…it was as if the Oozaru you told us about had…taken over even though Goten did not go ape. I was afraid…I was afraid that he'd…" unable to continue the girl choked out a sob

"You were afraid he would cause casualties…as YOU had done. Don't look so surprised. I'm your FATHER. My knowledge and resources are more than you can understand. I KNOW what you've done"

Kelsey cringed and her head lifted slightly. _He's known? For how long?!_ She wondered. The Princess nodded,

"Yea, I was afraid that he would take it too far. He nearly did, out on the docks. He…almost let those boys DROWN, Dad! If THAT'S what its like to ascend, I'm not sure I WANT to go SSJ2! I'm sorry, but I just CAN'T be that way!"

The Prince was horrified, but pushed his anger aside and instead forced himself to be more understanding of what his daughter was going through. However, he still needed to make sure Kelsey understood that ascension was NOT something to fear. Dropping down to his offspring's height, he put a strong hand on her shoulder and growled sternly but softly,

"Stop this nonsense and pay attention! Do you remember what I told you about each Super Saiyan transformation and how every level comes with higher senses?"

"Yes"

"Well, I also mentioned that each time a Saiyan ascends, his feelings of aggression and lust for battle increases along with his power level, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but you never said—"

"I did NOT mention the fact that with the lust for battle also comes the uncontrollable thirst for bloodshed and violence? You are correct. I did not mention it because I did not believe it needed to be included in the explanation. It's common sense"

"Not for ME!"

"I realize that! Now, be silent and let me continue!"

"Yes, Sir"

"What you saw in Kakarot's brat is NORMAL for a first-time ascendant. His feelings and impulses towards violence when ascended will balance out in time and he will retain his nauseatingly calm personality while transformed. The same will be true of you when YOU ascend. Do you understand?"

Kelsey felt relieved and gazed into her father's eyes with newfound confidence and relief

"Yes, Father. I understand. Sorry, I DO wanna ascend!" she jumped and smiled. Vegeta stood up and smirked

"Well, perhaps you WILL achieve Super Saiyan 2, brat…" The Prince pointed to the figure on the big couch and challenged, "AFTER your brother ascends!" Kelsey roared in mock rage and tackled her Dad, screaming,

"NEVER!! Dad, I will be the FIRST of your blood to reach the level of Super Saiyan 2! I WILL DEFEAT TRUNKS THIS ONCE!!"

Vegeta chuckled as his Daughter wrestled him to the ground. Yes, the feisty clone of himself he struggled with probably WOULD surpass her Brother…if only this one time

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey woke up the next morning confused. She looked around and found she wasn't in her room. _Where the HECK am I?_ She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep in the living room watching her Brother. _Oh yeah…_ and she ran to the bathroom to get ready for school.

The morning came too soon for both Briefs kids. Trunks woke up after hearing a door slam and tried to get up and fell back onto the couch unconscious. Kelsey charged into the living room, hoping to find her brother's condition making progress and maybe even awake. She got to the couch and found him face down in the cushions and the Daughter of Vegeta began to panic

"Trunks?! Oh no…he's not breathing!"

Kelsey had no idea what to do so…she jumped on her suffocating Brother and bounced on his back, hoping to jump-start his lungs. This did nothing but revive her Niisanr, and Trunks made little strangling noises in protest as he struggled to breathe. Finally, in desperation, the Son of Vegeta warbled in a tight voice,

"RES…PER…ATOR!!!!"

Kelsey stopped her bouncing and grabbed the oxygen mask, strapping it to Trunks just as his eyes were rolling back into his skull. Glaring angrily at his innocent and relieved sister, the Prince-to-be took several deep breaths of air then blew up

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYIN TA DO…KILL ME?!"

"I'm SORRY Trunks! I was just tryna help your lungs work again. I didn't know it would HURT you"

Kelsey felt tears start to form in her eyes and looked away, has she been doing ANYTHING right lately?

The build up of the water works didn't go unnoticed to Trunks. He felt guilty for yelling at his sibling the way he had, she obviously didn't know what she was doing and if it weren't for her hey may HAVE died anyway, but when had she started getting so emotional frequently

"Hey" she looked up at him and he smiled at her "it's ok, Feisty. Just…don't EVER jump on me like that again. If you do, I SWEAR I will FINISH BUSTER you all they way to HERCULE CITY!"

"Ok I wont. Besides, I have to get to school. Bye Trunks!"

The excited demi-Saiyan ran out the door. Trunks sighed, and then coughed hard. His sister was hiding a huge hurt and an epic fear. If she didn't want out, the emotions would destroy her

**-- Orange Star Elementary --**

Kelsey ran to get ready. She had just found her uniform and ran was rushing to the locker room. All of a sudden, a red-stained hand grabbed her from behind

"Hey, Sledge, come with me. We need to have a nice LONG talk. In PRIVATE!" the girl struggled but it was no use so she did the next best thing…she treated her captor's hands like Buffalo wings

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" Lead howled "YOU FILTHY…YOU BIT ME!" his captive ran for all she was worth, heading for the field

Kelsey tried to rinse her mouth with her water bottle, and then stopped. The hand she bit had been stained red. The hand itself smelled exactly like the oldest Son boy after days of training nonstop. There was no doubt in Kelsey's mind that Lead had Gohan trapped somewhere, though she found if VERY hard to believe ANYONE could take out the Gold Fighter and have him stay in one place for very long. The bastard had to have done something to disable the oldest hybrid.

If the evil leader could hold the oldest Son of Goku prisoner…then what chance did SHE have against the tyrant? The very thought of Gohan being taken down by a CHIBI mob sent chills up Kelsey's spine and she began to wonder what exactly she had gotten into

Or if she was going to be able to survive it…

* * *

**THANK YOU READERS!!**

**OK MAJOR THANKS AND APPRECIATION GOES TO BatWingteenavenger FOR HELPING MY LOADS ON THIS FIC AND ON FUTURE FICS GO READ THEIR STORY THEY ARE COMPLETLEY AMAZING. CAUGHT IN A DREAM, TRAPPED IN A NIGHTMARE & DYNAMIC DUO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS ARE MY FAVORITES BUT THE OTHERS WONT DISAPPOINT YOU SO GO!!....NOW!! YAY RANDOMNESS!!**


	10. Sweet Is The Voice Of a Brother

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOO, here's 10!! Not much to say...but enjoy

**Discliamer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

Chapter 10 –

-- Baseball Game --

[Orange Star-South Bay]

Kentaro was first to bat, and…struck out. Then came Haruki who hit a double play. Ryou struck out, leaving Haruki STILL on second base. One out left and Seiki was on bat…striking out. The team groaned as the were now on defense

"I can't BELIEVE how BAD that was!" Rafu grunted

Kelsey was excited. She FINALLY GOT TO PITCH! She smiled as she headed for the mound and saw Lead heading her way. _Not AGAIN! When is he just gonna STOP?!_

"I'm starting the Game Briefs"

"This is MY MOUND Pencil!"

"Uh-uh" he wagged his pointer finger "I'M the starter pitcher and YOU…well YOU end the game…IF the couch says so. So, get of MY mound he smiled and shoved the little girl" Kelsey growled and stomped away

"When am I EVER gonna get to PITCH?!" the growled. Goten laughed

"Relax, Kelsey. At least you wont be blamed if we lose" Kelsey said nothing as she sat down

The game went one as the three batters from South Bay struck out ending the first inning

[1st inning – 0-0]

[2nd inning – 0-1]

[3rd inning – 1-1]

The team was getting aggravated since South Bay scored the first run of the game

"I HATE this!" Kentaro shouted as he grabbed his bat

"Raise your back elbow a bit. That should do it" Kelsey commented casually. Kentaro took his position following the young captain's advice

"GO! GO! GO!" the team shouted as Kentaro charged for third base

"THAT'S IT!" Yuhan shouted, "One more hit and we can get a run!"

"Har—"

"Goten, You're up" Kelsey cut in

"WHAT?!" the team shrieked

"Just because he did good during practice does NOT mean he can PLAY!"

"Shut up. He's got this run" she turned to look at her friend "Focus Chibi, for me. Promise?" Goten smiled and stood up

"Yea" he grinned and stepped on home plate

"You got this, Chibi"

"HOME RUN!!" the team shouted and Kelsey grinned. _I knew he could do it_

And South Bay's Sataru scored one

[4th inning – 3-2]

[5th inning – 3-3]

[6th inning – 3-3]

[7th inning – 3-4]

[8th inning – 3-4]

"They CAN'T be leading NOW! It's the eighth inning!"

"Relax," Kelsey said calmly, "We own this game"

"What are you TALKING about BRIEFS?! We're gonna bomb this game"

"Shut UP Pencil!" she focused back to the team "Go ahead, Ryou. Flex your knees and dig in with your back foot" he nodded

"STRIKE ONE"

"Dig in with your back foot, Ryou" Kelsey told him again

"YAYY!!!!" the team and crowd shouted as Ryou landed on second base

"Alright, who's next?" Kentaro asked. Kelsey was stuck

"Hmmm…"

"You should go, Kels. You haven't played yet" Goten suggested. Kelsey shook her head

"Nahh…"

"Why not?" Kelsey shrugged. Goten continued "I know your more of a pitcher, but you're great a everything! Just go"

"Yea, Sledge" Yuhan cut in, "Go out there and give us a run" Kelsey shrugged and did so. _This is WAY to easy_. The Captain thought as she swung and the ball was out of sight

"HOMERUUUUUUN!!!!" Kelsey's homerun helped Ryou to home plate and Kelsey smirked and walked the bases as everyone cheered

Orange Star cheered as South Bay sulked as they walked off the field

"Nice job, Briefs" Lead brushed past her. Kelsey snorted and took off to the locker room

[9th inning – 5-4]

-- Capsule Corp. --

Trunks stood in a dark place, surrounded by sulfuric acid that oozed out of cracks in the walls surrounding him. The place looked like Kelsey's school, but it was all wrong. Screams filled the air and bodies hit the floor as kids swarmed the place. Nearby, there was a coffin and surrounding it were tombs of teachers and other students. The Prince-to-be felt drawn to the small coffin—as if something was calling him there. He went and looked at the name on the wooden resting place—and wished he hadn't.

There, carved in chilling print, was his surname. BRIEFS. He didn't want to look at the first name. He already knew who it was.

Turning away from the sign of death, Trunks walked to a different part of the wrecked school. He found other kids, shackled and chained and working like dogs. Trunks was disgusted and freed several of them before noticing that one pair of chains was extremely long and led into the principal's office. He followed the links and entered the room. There was Lead, sitting on a throne and smirking right at him. Trunks wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the wall above the tyrant. Lead noticed his gaze and grinned savagely. Trunks again turned away from the gruesome sight of hybrid death, and once again focused on the links until he finally spotted the prisoner they were attached to. Under the feet of the bastard chibi. His face completely stripped of emotion, his eyes dull like a faithful retriever, lay Goten. This became too much for Trunks. Seeing his sister's coffin, looking at the remains of Gohan above the throne of the person who MURDERED him, and now, watching Goten cower like a cur at the feet of that monster…this HAD to be some sort of warning! Trunks tried to wake up but was unable to break free of the horror that he was seeing. All he could do was wait for it to end on its own. Wait—and hope he could prevent this from ever happening

"This is what's waiting for us…if you don't get up, Trunks. If you don't get up and help Kels…its OVER! So…WAKE UP TRUNKS!!" the oldest chibi rode the voice of his best friend…and fell off the couch with a thud and a groan.

He HAD to get Kelsey. But he couldn't, he NEEDED the life support system. _Darn it! I'll have to wait until I recover before going ANYWHERE!_ He thought in frustration, sitting on the TV control. The sounds of 'Smooth Criminal' suddenly blaring to life. Trunks groaned and passed out again, his head throbbing. He hoped he would recuperate at least to some degree before the take over began. Although with the high fever he now had, the possibility seemed unlikely

"Please, Kels…don't do anything stupid!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Lead and thirty of his goons chased their target through Hercule City streets. The leader had posted agents on all roofs, just incase their prey tried to fly away. Finally, the fleeing victim reached a dead end and the pursuers closed in on all angles. Lead cracked his knuckles and began to circle the trembling prey

"Awwwwww! Poor, poor Briefs. You aren't SCARED of us, are ya? You shouldn't be…after all, we're gonna be PLAYING with you for the rest of the season!"

The gang laughed. Kelsey backed away and got into fighting stance. She did not want to risk transforming again, but she was the Daughter of Vegeta. She would NOT show her vulnerabilities in front of her enemies. Lead stepped closer and the girl moved back

"You wreak of hybrid blood, bastard. What have you done with the Gold Fighter?!" the leader licked his teeth

"Ah, you noticed, huh? Well, what I did to GOHAN is too…harsh for your girly mind to handle. However, I'll tell you what I am GOING to do to that second-rate hero. As we speak, my scouts are gathering gangs from all over the country for a special mission. There will be thousands of members who will answer the call. However, they must ALL prove their loyalty to me and our cause"

Kelsey clenched her fists,

"What are you planning, Lead Pencil?" she growled, knowing the answer would not be a pleasant one.

Lead laughed in giddy excitement, rubbing his hands together as he announced dramatically

"A Step-Test!"

Kelsey felt her blood run cold, and she narrowed her eyes

"You bastard!" she spat venomously, "You BASTARD!"

The Saiyan Princess knew what a Step-Test was. In the days of Planet Vegeta, under the rule of Lord Frieza, the tyrant had ordered the Saiyan Warriors to prove their loyalty to him. All they had to do was step on the back of King Vegeta. Vegeta had told Kelsey in one of their moments in the Gravity Room that twenty steps later, he heard the King's spine crack. The chibi Prince had killed half the Saiyan Army in his explosive rage over humiliation his Father had suffered at their hands

To think of Gohan having to endure thousands of pairs of feet putting their full weight on his spine…the very thought filled the Saiyan Princess with horror and made her feel sick. Lead's laughter echoed in her head and brought Kelsey back into her present situation. The bully put his hands on the victim's shoulder and leaned into her ear, murmuring in pleasure and sick glee, reveling in the Briefs Brat's inability to prevent him from having his way with the Gold Fighter

"Think of this, Briefs—Gohan would be home right now…if it wasn't for YOU! If you would just stop resisting and give into me, then I would stop this cruelty and leave your friends and family in peace. Think about it. I swear I will leave everyone you are connected alone" he paused smiling at her "Beloved Older Brother, Kelsey. You love Trunks don't you? Of course you do. We'll leave him alone I promise. And don't forget your little boy toy and his older Brother, they'll be free from this and all YOU have to do is surrender. I'll give you until the end of the week to think it over. The fate of all you love rests in your hands, Briefs. I KNOW you'll make the right decision"

Lead and his goons melted into the darkness, leaving a very distressed Kelsey to mull over the offer. The Daughter of Vegeta dropped to her hands and knees gasping and sobbing in anger and confusion. Her fists made tiny craters as she beat the concrete in helpless frustration—cursing in her Father's native tongue

Lifting her head to the sky, the Saiyan Princess let out a wail that resonated off the walls of the surrounding buildings before taking off, flying home. No more, it was time to have her human half take over, Kelsey Briefs needed to cry, she had been strong long enough. Kelsey Briefs needed comfort, she needed security and she needed her older brother

-- Mt. Paozu --

Chi-Chi placed the cake in front of her youngest son and grinned happily ash she whacked the always-hungry Goku on the wrist as he tried and failed to sneak a taste. Goten laughed at his Father's antics, but the playful full-blooded noticed that hi s Son's eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did when Goten was in high spirits. The Father made a mental note to have a small wrestling match with his chibi offspring after they ate. Then he tried and failed AGAIN to snatch a piece of cake

"NO Goku! You KNOW that Full-Blooded Saiyans CANNOT have sugar! You remember what happened last time—DON'T YOU?! You went crazy and got banned for a whole MONTH!! Do you REALLY want to go through that again?!"

The Saiyan shook his head rapidly and motioned for Goten to follow him. The chibi grinned, after thanking his mother for the meal, and the desert that Goku couldn't have. The two bounded to the family room

"What do you say to a wrestling match, Goten?"

Goku began stretching on the floor, a very big smile on his face. His mood was dampened, but not destroyed, by his son's reaction. Goten shook his head and looked at the floor before climbing onto the large couch that served as the PUNISHMENT spot for his Father, should the kind hearted Saiyan push his Wife over the edge with his innocent antics

"MMM, not tonight, Dad. Right now, I'm kinda feeling down. Maybe tomorrow we'll rassle"

Goku became instantly alert, and sat down next to his youngest, then placed the depressed boy on his lap

"Alright, Squirt, tell me what's bothering you lately. You've been acting sad most of the time, you rarely laugh, you don't visit Trunks half as much as you use to, and you haven't been EATING. What's the problem?"

Goten looked away and took a deep breath and responded with a question of his own,

"Dad, what's it feel like—each time you ascend?"

Goku looked confused for a second, then his mouth curled into a well-known grin

"Is that what this is about? Your transformation to Super Saiyan 2?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy…I REALLY messed up! I reached the level…but then I went crazy and started hurting people and acting like…like…like VEGETA! And the worse part is…I ENJOYED IT!"

Goten began to sob into his father's gi. The strong hand of Earth's Greatest Hero rubbed the back of his Son, his heart aching for the boy. Ascending was hard on the mind as well as the body, and if the emotions and instincts were not reined in before the transformation became natural…the results were devastating and could never be reversed. Goku knew this better than anyone except Broly and Broly was in Otherworld so he didn't count.

Taking a deep breath, the Father recalled memories of the first time he reached each new level

"There's a lot of rage and each time, it's more intense and harder to control. Also, there's a burning need to fight and a desire to kill that even I had to suppress and each ascension is more like a fight for control than a release of power. The power itself…it's INCREDIBLE. When I'm at level 3, if I wanted to, I could kill someone with my aura alone"

Goten's eyes went wide,

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah. Didn't you feel my energy the first time I ascended to level 3? Well that was from a zillion miles away in the sky. When I demonstrated that transformation on the lookout for you and Trunks, I had energy time limit so, I didn't release the full power"

"WOW!!"

Goku chuckled and then turned serious

"Goten…what you felt, what you went through…I went through the exact same thing. Every…single…time. The rage, the bloodlust, the desire to see the enemy suffer...each time it got harder and harder to control. BUT…I did it. I mastered the transformation. Just like you will, with training"

"But Dad…I…I don't wanna risk transforming again! What if…what of I can't control it? What if it's already too late and I…become like…like BROLY?!"

"That's not gonna happen, Son. Broly never got to train with his Father! You'll be fine…with training!" he said as he picked up Goten and carried him like a football outside ignoring

"STOP DAD!! I DON'T WANNAAAA!!"

"Too bad and too late, Squirt! You ascended, now we train! Come one, it'll be FUN!

"NOOOO!!!!!!! Dad! STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!! I DON'T WANNAA!!" he struggled but Goku laughed and ignored his youngest

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Chi-Chi held onto the wall as another shockwave hit the house. Father and Son were still going at it and it was WAY past Goten's bedtime. The harpy lady hollered out the window to the numskull warrior she had married in an annoyed tone,

"GOKU!! Don't you think it's time to call it a night? Goten has SCHOOL in the morning, you know!!"

"I know, Chi-Chi, but he's ALMOST there! Just one more hour PLEEEEEASE?"

The woman folded her arms. Her poor boy was becoming a stronger delinquent—no, he HAD become a stronger delinquent, and now his FATHER was teaching him ways of the Saiyan delinquents so GOTEN would be an even BIGGER delinquent! She wailed in depression,

"WHYYYY? Why do you have to go another HOUR training my baby how to be a MONSTER?! WHYY?! And at the expense of his education too!"

Goku, as always, when in 'training mode' ignored his wife's complaining and remained focused on the task at hand. Goten had gone Super Saiyan 2 and his rage had been gradually fading as the boy began to take more control. The lust to kill though…there was nothing waning about that part of ascension, and Goku couldn't figure out why. So he paused the training session by going Super Saiyan 3 and wrapping a strong arm around his homicidal Son. Goten was in such a kill haze that he didn't know he was being grabbed until his Father's voice reached his ears with its deep, growling but calm tone

"Hey! Hey, calm down, little guy! You're doing great, Goten, but there's something wrong! you seem to be holding onto something and it's preventing you from controlling your bloodlust. I need you to tell me what it is, Son. What are you holding onto? Whatever it is, I can help you use it but I can't do a THING if you won't let it out. Help me out here, Squirt!"

Goten stopped struggling and growled venomously,

"Lead…Pencil!! I'll KILL him Dad! He's worse than Buu and even crueler than Frieza! He's gonna HURT KELSEY and he HURT TRUNKS! He's keeping Gohan prisoner somewhere an' drainin' all his blood an' sendin' us the results! He's got no mercy, so I WON'Y SHOW HIM ANY!! I WANNA KILL HIM!!"

Goku cringed as his Son let out a huge blast of aural energy in his lust for revenge. To think that GOTEN of all people had been hiding this much…HATE inside him. The Father felt his heart burned for his oldest AND youngest but didn't let it deter him from the challenge this situation had provided

"Use this as a CATLYST, Goten! Use it to trigger the transformation but then you HAVE TO LET IT GO! If you let this drive you, it will KILL you, or worse, you'll go AUTOPILOT like GOHAN DID and then you wont be able to think straight. You'll make rash decisions until your energy runs out. Then the enemy will KILL YOU while you're WEAKENED. Now…REGAIN CONTROL!!"

The youngest Son struggled against his Father's grip and his hate until at lst, taking a deep breath, the sparking boy just…LET GO. He let go of the hurt, pain, and the DRIVE…and fell into the strong arms of his Father, too weak to stay ascended or conscious any longer. Goku smiled and powered down,

"Atta boy, Goten" he murmured in parental warmth that only HE seemed capable in expressing so deeply, "I'm proud of you. Sleep well, Son"

The Warrior carried his offspring back to the house, his grin lasting until the next morning. Yes, Goten was starting to develop into one heck of a young man and there was never a prouder Father than Goku at the moment

-- Capsule Corp. --

Trunks paced back and forth, getting yanked by the IV line every time he strayed too far from the couch. The nightmares had been plaguing him nonstop and he was seeing them often enough that he considered the dreams to be warnings. He HAD to help Kelsey. He was her big Brother and he NEEDED to PROTECT her! As the Prince-to-be thought, the sounds of his father training and his Mother cooking food that he could not savor because of his illness caught the boy's attention. He HAD to do SOMETHING, or Feisty would never get to hear those comforting sounds again. Trunks remembered something that his Father had told him once…_"Sometimes the best course of action you can take when dealing with an enemy, is infiltration"_

What Trunks was thinking of at that moment…the plan that had formed his mind…would break his Sister's heart. But the young warrior felt ha had no choice. He was going to become one with the enemy

Trunks Briefs was going to join Shimasu Akai…

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The Gold Fighter woke up as soon as he felt Lead's chi enter the hangout. The bully grinned savagely as he laid the weak Warrior facedown on the cold dirt floor. Grime got into several of the hybrids wounds and tiny rocks chaffed hi skin,

"What…what are you doing…now?" the question was not one of fear, and Lead growled before sneering in contempt and bragged to the exhausted weak hero

"You should feel lucky, Gold Fighter! You will be an important part of the gang…as our INITIATION TOOL!"

Gohan looked as bored as he could manage and deadpanned, "Lucky me."

The leader snickered as he heard twenty-five pairs of footsteps entering the room "Welcome to Shimasu Akai, gentlemen. Please, to prove that you are not traitors or spies, I would ask one thing from you—HEY! What are YOU DOING HERE?!"

The gang leader glared at the figure who so rudely interrupted his initiation ritual. The figure was the brother of his enemy and had no business being there. The other members swarmed the intruder, only to have him surrender immediately. Puzzled, Lead circled the Briefs heir,

"What are you doing here, Briefs? It isn't like you to walk in here and give yourself over to me and my boys. Are you looking for a fight or are you looking to DIE?"

Trunks glared at the leader and shrugged, "Neither. My last fight with your guys proved one thing to me, you're well organized and can win against anyone just by using your head. I admire that and have come to the realization that…that there's no use in fighting AGAINST you. Please, I beg you, let ME be a part of the winning side! I know you could use another head in battle. I have come to JOIN you, not to FIGHT you. Let me in"

Lead laughed, throwing his head back and then shaking it in disbelief

"How much of an IDIOT do you think I am?"

"I'm not playing you" Trunks casually shook his head.

Lead narrowed his eyes,

"Fine, Briefs, you wanna be in Shimasu Akai? Then you have to pass a little test just like everyone else. A test that you will FAIL unless you truly want to become one of us"

"Bring it on!"

Lead walked over and pointed to the motionless form on the ground,

"This is the test. All you have to do, Is walk on his spine. Then you will prove that you really are a true member of the gang"

Trunks gulped. If he was going to go through with this, he HAD to be initiated. And fif that meant being the cause of the hybrid he considered his 'Brother's pain…the he hoped to Kami that Gohan would forgive him one day

"I accept the challenge." he said in a voice that was tougher than he felt

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Trunks walked over to the motionless form of the Gold Fighter and placed a foot on the hybrid's back. Lead shook his head,

"Uh-uh, Briefs. The LOWER back. If you step on the upper back, it doesn't hurt him and if you want to prove yourself, you MUST cause him PAIN. Now DO it!"

The lavender haired Saiyan gritted his teeth and dove into the task before him. His heart smited him sharply as he actually STOOD on the spine of his best friend's Brother, with his heels digging into the bone and one of his Father's pitiless smirks on his face

"How's THIS, Leader? Do I need to prove me intentions FURTHER?"

Lead waved a hand, and Trunks hopped off, but made it looked reluctant. The Leader took out a permanent marker and lifted the young hybrid's gi. Trunks couldn't see what the bully was doing but he knew the hardest part of his mission was over. He had been accepted into the enemy's camp and that was all that mattered. Lead lifted a hand and announced with pride and exceitment,

"Fellow members—I give you 'Trunks no Sasori', the newest member of Shimasu Akai!"

The gang erupted in hoots and hollers, patting Trunks on the shoulders and fingering the marking drawn on his back. When the chibi asked what the Leader had drawn, Toutan had said that it was a scorpion getting ready to strike

"It goes with your name, Tenderfoot. Trunks no Sasori means 'Trunks of the Scorpion'. You'll bring people to their knees with that name. the leader must think very highly of your potential for him to honor you with such a fierce name."

Trunks smiled venomously at this. Yes, his plan was going perfectly but…there was something about the situation that seemed…PLEASURABLE as well. As the night went on, the boy began to understand why this kind of life appealed to the majority of the kids in the country. And he began to wonder…if this had been such a good idea because he had a small problem…

Trunks Briefs was digging too deep and was becoming hooked…real fast. If he wasn't careful, he'd get sucked in. then Trunks no Sasori would become his preferred nickname and Kelsey would be doomed

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. to find his little sister sleeping on the couch having a nightmare. She was sleeping fitfully, squirming and her breathing gradually started getting faster and faster. The Leader had told him to act like nothing happened and nothing was different between them, but the heir was finding it remarkably difficult to be on the same level of kindness and warmth with Kelsey—Or even Goten. ESPECIALLY Goten. Trunks' heart still ached for what he had done to Gohan and tears fell for the older hybrid's suffering that he was likely still enduring as he dropped himself lazily on the end of the couch Kelsey was sleeping on

He was jarred from his water works by a small hand on his leg. He looked down to see Kelsey, tears in her eyes and looking at him with a defeated air,

"Trunks? Why're you crying?" her voice sounded so small and like a little girl who was scared of a monster that she thought was chasing her

That did it

Trunks swept his little sister up in his arms and cuddled with her, "Tell me, Feisty, why are YOU crying? It isn't like you at all"

The little Saiyan Princess choked out a sob, "I—I don't know what to do anymore! I've tried fitting in and that didn't work I thought it help by being as tough as daddy, but it looks like THAT didn't work! I'm so weak that I can't even see what a BURDEN I am to everyone, and now…now it looks like I'm the cause of Goten's troubles, your sickness, and Gohan's pain, wherever he is…I'm stuck, Trunks and I'm drowning!"

There were times Trunks provided his sister with verbal council but there were also times when she just needed him to listen and be there for her. Trunks said nothing. He held his sister close to him rubbing her back to calm her as she fell asleep, emotions causing her lack of energy. He would NOT lose sight of his mission. He would protect the sleeping being in his arms with his very life if he had to

"I'll make the hurt go away, Tiny, I promise. Everything's gonna be all right, Kels. But first I must wound you deeply. Sleep well, Little Warrior the time of peace is coming and your Knight in Shining Armor will return to you with a clean slate, but for now he has to leave and face the darkness"

Placing his sleeping sibling on the couch and covering her with blankets, Trunks sang her a lullaby he wrote when Kelsey was very young. It was a melody that told of battles won and lost, and to always keep the heart light, and everything would work out in the end. When he finished the last verse, the young Warrior said his goodbyes, promising to come back as pure as he was before.

Trunks Briefs walked out of CC…

But it was Trunks no Sasori who closed the door and disappeared in to the night. It was time to embrace the darkness…

So he could protect the light

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey woke up the next morning before the sun was even awake and stretched

"Morning, Trunks!" she yawned sleepily as she patted the area beside her. The stopped

"Niissan?!" she asked confused "TRUNKS!" her eyes widen in panic, and the little warrior began to search the makeshift bed for any signs of her Brother,

"This isn't FUNNY, Trunks! Now come out!" the girl's hand closed on a piece of paper and she opened it and read out loud,

"Feisty, I've told Dad and Mom this already, but you were asleep and I didn't want to tell you…that I'm gonna be gone for a while. I need some time to think and heal, and to take care of a problem that's come up. Please stay home and do NOT come find me. After I'm done completing my tasks, I'll come back. I promise, Kels. Just please, don't look for me. I love you shin-ai na imooto, and I always will. No matter what. Until we meet again, sayonara, imootosan"

Kelsey fell to the ground in tears. He called her Shin-ai na imooto—his dear little sister. Trunks only used that endearment in the gravest or most tenser moments between the two siblings. It was the title of the deepest love and was never used in a casual conversations

"Trunks…" the girl sniffed, bringing her knees to her chest. Wherever her Brother had gone, it was clear that he wouldn't REALLY be coming back…alive. Kelsey narrowed her eyes and clutched the letter tightly. No. she would not leave her Brother out ther, injured and weak, and possibly looking for a place to rest. Her Father had told her once that a gravely injured Warrior would often wait until everyone's asleep before going away to die. She would NOT let Trunks slip into Otherworld as such a young age! And even if he WASN'T dying, the girl HAD to find out what her sibling was up to and what had prompted him to leave when he was still weak. Gathering her courage, she grabbed her backpack, thinking if she should even GO to school. The Saiyan Princess flew off, hoping she would reach Trunks before it was too late.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The Saiyan Princess found no leads until she swooped to the baseball field where a bunch of chi was gathering. The girl looked in fascination and horror as two groups of kids gathered in the middle of the field. Something BIG was happening!

Moving closer, Kelsey saw that the two groups were surrounding three small figures who seemed frightened. Kelsey couldn't blame them as the gang leader stepped into the circle and started manhandling the smallest victim. Suddenly a voice cut through darkness,

"Stop it, Lead. That's enough!"

Kelsey's heart soared. She KNEW that voice ANYWHERE! She watched as her Brother stepped out from the crowd of bullies with his fists clenched and fire in his eyes. The good feelings Kelsey had were shattered in the next few seconds as Trunks continued,

"Let ME finish it!"

Horror took over the Daughter of Vegeta. _What is he DOING?!_ Her mind screamed as her Brother took the limp chibi from the Leader and began to beat him soundly. Tears fell freely down Kelsey's cheek as silent sobs shook her small body, _Why, Trunks?!_ She sobbed in silence, her heart breaking as she saw the blue eyes of Trunks sparkle in sadistic excitement as he effortlessly snapped the victim's neck with his thumb. _This…this isn't my Brother! What's happening to you?!_ Unable to bear watching the being the USED to be her big Brother finish off the other two kids, the hurt teary-eyed, heartbroken Princess flew home. The haunting empty look trunks had reminded Kelsey of one other person who used to be heartless…

Their Father.

She's heard about when Vegeta was being controlled by Babadi, how cruel her father had been. Trunks had the same look, the same RUTHLESSNESS that the Saiyan Prince use to have before he met their Mother. The resemblance was unmistakable.

Trunks was indeed his Father's Son and Kelsey had never felt so betrayed…or lost

* * *

**Chapter 12 will be the epilogue =) THANKS TO: BatWingteenavenger YAY RANDOMNESS!!**


	11. Never Let Fear Grow Bigger Than Faith

A/N: helloooooo everyone. I hope you all had a VERY good....something....idk. But I hope you all are doing well because well....everyone should be doing well but anyways imma shut up now...i havent been writing A/N cuz there's nothiing to say & well..this is my attempt but i'll let you get on with the story....i love you readers :)

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

**Chapter 11 –**

"I'm telling the TRUTH, Mom! I SAW him this morning with Shimasu Akai!" Kelsey stomped her foot and slammed her backpack down on the floor, "He even KILLED someone!"

Bulma slapped her Daughter across the face, "Kelsey Briefs! You have some NERVE talking about your older Brother like that! Trunks is a GOOD kid and he'd rather DIE than get involved with Lead's group of messed up Delinquents!"

"Stop this ranting WOMAN!!" Vegeta barked as he stopped his mate's hand coming down on their little girl a second time. Shoving an irked Bulma aside, the Saiyan Prince bent down on one knee and turned his Daughter's face to his,

"Now, Kelsey, what were you saying about you're Brother?"

"He…he…caused casualties, Dad" she mumbled in horror, "THREE of them" she stretched her arms out and held up three fingers a few inches from his face to emphasize her point "and he ENJOYED every minute of it"

"How"

Kelsey was taken back. Leave it up to her Father to ask HOW a victim met his end. Since her Dad obviously thought this was incredibly important, Kelsey painfully recalled the memory

"He grabbed him by the throat…and flexed his thumb. The kill was instant!" Kelsey eyes enlightened for a second and Vegeta waited for her to go on, "WAIT…did YOU show Trunks that?? Can you show ME?!" she asked ecstatic, her mood shifting rapidly. Vegeta growled in aggravation

"Kelsey Briefs!" Bulma screamed at her Daughter "why would you even ASK such a thing?! And Vegeta WHY would you teach Trunks to KILL someone?!" Bulma screamed hands on her hips

"This isn't the TIME, woman!" he growled "FOCUS, brat" Kelsey looked back at her Father "what happened after?"

"I—I didn't stay to watch…" Vegeta smirked and said in a far away tone that reeked of pride,

"So, you're not afraid to show off you're true strength in public, my Son…this is interesting"

Standing up, the Saiyan Prince pointed a finger at his Daughter and said sternly,

"I want you to stay clear of Trunks until he comes back, GOT IT? This is an order and if you do not comply, then you WILL get hurt greatly, both physically AND mentally!"

Bulma was confused, "You aren't going after him, Vegeta?"

"No" replied the Prince in a proud tone, his eyes getting that faraway look in them again, "Trunks is cunning and his intentions are that of a concerned older Brother, however, there is a side of him waking up and he is conflicted between saving Kelsey and giving in to the instincts that were passed down to him through his Saiyan heritage"

"So…this means…?"

"This MEANS that Trunks…is becoming a man. He is going through what you humans would call Saiyan puberty"

Bulma nearly face faulted, "VEGETA! HE KILLED CIVLIANS! You call that PUBERTY?!"

"Yes, woman! Every eleven year-old Saiyan goes through half of his eleventh year in a state of raging Saiyan hormones. It's sort of like an ascension in that the lust for blood, battle and death grow extremely more powerful and sporadic. A Saiyan child has the choice to either embrace his destiny as a Warrior, or wait until they are older and more experienced before taking the wheel"

Kelsey was hopeful,

"Soooo, you're saying that Trunks is acting this way because he is part Saiyan and he just needs to figure things out before he comes back?"

Vegeta glared at her and growled,

"NO! I am saying that your Brother is not himself right now because his Saiyan half is starting to surface! Leave him alone, Kelsey or he WILL end up HURTING you! Once he gets his violent nature under control IF HE EVEN WANTS TO—then yes, he will come back"

"YAAAAAYYYY!!" Kelsey jumped

"I'm warning you, Kelsey, leave your Brother ALONE. He is dangerous right now and may see you as a threat to him. Usually a Saiyan going through puberty, or what we refer to as 'The Bloodlust Year' they will go off by themselves and kill wild creatures when the fits of violence take over. If they are interrupted while the adrenaline is racing…the process is ruined and they become as unstable as Broly. My Father had a solution to the problem…termination. I would HATE to have to do that to my own Son, so please, leave your Brother alone, knowing you, you might disobey and a result of that WILL be horrendous to you and the shock is immense. I don't want you going through the trauma, UNDERSTAND?!"

Kelsey nodded but inside, her heart ached. What if her Brother decided that he LIKED being cruel and violent? What if he came home…and TURNED on her with the intention to kill in order to stay a member of Shimasu Akai? The girl promised that she would not seek out Trunks. But Vegeta didn't know about crossies, did he? Vegeta stood up full height turning towards the Gravity Room,

"Wait! Dad, can you teach me that move you taught Trunks?" Vegeta smirked as Bulma face faulted

"Kelsey Briefs! You will NOT learn such a move! Learning death attacks or not tolerated"

"A little too late for that Mom…"

"BRAT!" Vegeta slapped his Daughter upside the head

"Owww...Dad…stop doing that!"

"You're not saying what I thing you're saying…" Kelsey rubbed her head where her Dad had knocked her and smiled sheepishly "NOT the Oremasu Blow…" Kelsey hesitantly nodded, "VEGETA! I told you NO teaching Kelsey those types of moves. She's ONLY 7! What if she uses them accidentally, what THEN?!"

"Then OBVIOUSLY the girl needs to learn some self control!"

Bulma sighed heavily in frustration

"Kelsey, go to your room"

"But—" Bulma pointed a finger at her "Yes, Ma'am" she sulked up to her room and Bulma glared at her Husband who snorted and went on his way to the Gravity Room

**-- Hide Out --**

Lead was beside himself with glee as he watched the newest member of Shimasu Akai viciously beat the defenseless Gold Fighter with his fists and feet, then turned on one of his fellow members and happily broke the young boy's spine over his knee. Lead couldn't figure out why Trunks no Sasori was having a violent spree, but he was enjoying the view.

When the lavender-haired boy was done thrashing his gang mates, he sat on a rock outcropping and panted, letting his body and senses cool down. The leader walked over and leaned on the rock, chuckling heartlessly,

"WE have to go take care of some business for now. Stay here and have some fun with the Gold Fighter. Rough him up to your hearts content but kill him and consider yourself a dead man. We'll see you in three hours"

The gang left leaving Trunks with the injured oldest Son of Goku

The boy looked over Gohan's wounds with regret and anger. The older hybrid turned his head slowly and painfully and grinned in weak understanding

"I'm sorry"

The injured Warrior gave a coughing chuckle, his voice barely over a murmur,

"I understand, Bro. if it's what you gotta do then…well…do it. It's ok, don't hold back"

Trunks fought the tears that threatened to fall. He had stood on Gohan's spine, which undoubtedly caused him unimaginable agony. He had just finished gleefully and brutally ABUSING the older hybrid undoubtedly causing him even MORE pain…and Gohan still thought of him as his surrogate BROTHER?!

"Gohan…stop. Stop talking and save your strength, please! You're gonna need it if and when I fly off the handle again"

Gohan snorted, "WHAT strength?! I'm running on empty here, junior. I HAVE no strength to save. And like I said, stop holding back I…I can take it"

"That's good, Gohan. Because…I can feel another rush coming on. I just hope… I hope I don't KILL you. Not only would it devastate everyone, in three hours, Lead will be back…"

Trunks got an evil look in his eyes as a very Vegeta-like smirk graced his lips. His voice became as gruff and unfeeling as his Father's and as cruel as Freiza's as the Saiyan inside of him took over

"…and I would HATE to miss the initiation process!"

Laughing in uncontrollable, hyperactive and endorphined madness, the crazy hybrid picked up the injured hero by the arm and brought him down to a thud on the ground. Gohan landed on his already bruised back and could not hold in the yell of pain that escaped his lips, sending Trunks into an even greater frenzy. The Son of Vegeta went manic, beating and throwing and kicking with such rabidness that Gohan actually swore his attacker was foaming at the mouth. Trunks lifted the hero up by the collar of his undershirt and pinned him to a wall. Then. Slowly and with his full strength, the mini Vegeta began to uppercut the older hybrid in the stomach until Gohan coughed up blood.

After ten minutes, the fit left again, and Trunks fell to the ground, horrified by what he had just done. The hero's blood was on HIS gi and his hands and HE had been the one to put it there.

"Gohan, I…what have I…I didn't mean…NO!"

Trunks sobbed into Gohan's gi, lost and sorry and a bit scared, and glad that they still had two hours before Lead came back and Trunks had to act cold again. Gohan used all of his willpower to lift his arm and rest it on the heaving boy's back

"Yes you did, Trunks. You meant every strike and every blow with every fiber of your being. But it wasn't really YOU was it? I don't…know what struggles you're going through right now. But I promise, I'll be here to support you. No matter WHAT course you choose to follow. Even…" Gohan coughed hard "even if you're the one that kills me. Just think about who you leave behind, junior"

**-- Next Day, School --**

Goten passed through all three of his classes and couldn't wait for lunch. His status had improved since the big game and the popular kids had invited him to sit in the Panda Class seats next to the fence. No one dared to steal his Ramen NOW, not even Lead Pencil. In fact, today the bully had straightforward IGNORED his favorite victim. He only spoke to the chibi once, and that was to give him a strange warning,

"Beware of Scorpions, Son. I heard the smaller they are, the more deadly they can be" the warning made no sense to Goten, so he simply ignored it

The chibi devoured his Ramen and was feeling quite content. The, to Goten's delight, a figure cam and leaned against the fence

"TRUNNNNNKS!! HI! I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

"I'm glad too. Come on, Goten! Come with me for a sec, I wanna show you something cool!"

Goten obliged, hopping over the fence and running with his friend away from the campus. No one noticed the members of Shimasu Akai exchanging puzzled looks as the two boys headed for the back alley. Lead grinned savagely,

"Oh, he's GOOD!"

Goten was wondering what was so special about an old junkyard of stinky trash, when Trunks gestured to what can only be described as a Trash Cave. Goten's eyes went wide with excitement

"WOW! A TRASH CAVE!"

"Yea, but look REALLY close and you can see something even cooler! A GRAVE SITE!!"

Goten looked but saw nothing "I don't know about THAT…I don't see anything. And who was buried here anyways? Maybe a pirate! Or a king! Or…"

Trunks brought his foot into kicking position behind Goten's back, "Or a Saiyan" he deadpanned.

Goten laughed

"Don't be silly, Trunks! There's no Saiyan buried here!"

Trunks' eyes grew cold and hard

"That's because…I haven't PUT one there yet!"

With a shove, Trunks kicked Goten into the cave, and then blasted it, burying the chibi in trash, a few cars, and even a portable house. Snickering, Trunks no Sasori dug the unconscious Son Boy out of the rubble and held him by the throat. He waited until the victim's eyes opened, and then blasted a yellow ki beam straight to the stomach. Before falling into blackness, Goten looked hurt and confused and croaked

"Why…?"

Then went limp

The fit took complete control and the periwinkle chibi again went completely berserk, tossing Goten around like a rag doll and laughing manically. His mad outburst was interrupted by a cold, hard voice

"SASORI! KNOCK IT OFF I DO NOT want him DEAD!"

Another voice cut in,

"Trunks! LOOK at yourself! LOOK at what you're DOING!!"

The second voice was the voice that reached the rampaging boy, but NOT in a GOOD way. Still clutching the limp Goten by the neck, the second in command slowly walked towards his teary-eyed Sister, the beast inside still in control

"I though I told you to stay AWAY, Kelsey! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. Now, LEAVE before I put this loser through even MORE pain!"

To illustrate his point, Sasori grabbed his victim's pointer finger and broke it "Every minute you stay, I break one bone. Now LEAVE!"

Kelsey's eyes filled with tears

"Who are you? What have you done with my Niisan? Come BACK, Trunks, PLEASE! I'm BEGGING you—come BACK!"

Trunks walked towards her as she continued to beg him to go back with her. He smirked. She sobbed, clearly broken by his betrayal. He stood nose to nose with Kelsey, who still cried and lifted his hand as if to embrace his sibling

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey…you are so…NAÏVE. I have some advice for you…"

The hand came down and struck the girl violently across the face, the force of the blow knocking the smaller hybrid to the ground. Sasori yanked her up, and then struck her on the other cheek, again knocking her into the dirt with blood streaming from a gash on her lip. Sasori continued to backhand the girl, dropping Goten so he could use both hands. When it was clear that the fire had totally been extinguished from the girl's eyes, Trunks no Sasori stopped his assault and stood over Kelsey, who shook in hurt and surrender more than physical pain. He snarled, kneeling so his eyes met hers

"Give it up. It's your only chance. I did not want you to follow me because I didn't want you to see me like this. This is the path I've chosen. I know what you're thinking, and you're right. I'm NOT your brother"

Trunks turned away, the fit passing as he delivered a blow he knew would crush her completely, but if he didn't, his plan would be completely blown

"Not anymore. Trunks Briefs is dead. From the ashes, Trunks no Sasori rises in his place. Go home, Kelsey. You're NOTHING to me now."

The Leader and the co-leader left, Sasori kicking Goten in his already broken rib as he passed by.

Kelsey shook violently, her sobs dry, she had no more tears to shed. What happened to her? When had everything started to fall down just as she thought things were looking up? Had she done something wrong? These thoughts interrupted by the only friend the Daughter of Vegeta had left

"Kelsey…don't be mad at Trunks. He…cant help it. I FELT him, Kels! I FELT the REAL Trunks…somewhere in the fake Trunks' mind. He just needs to come out!"

Kelsey looked down, sucking on her injured lip and shivering some more as she whispered in a dead tone,

"He doesn't WANT to, Chibi. He was right. He was right all along. I was too arrogant and proud—just like my Father. I couldn't see the truth when it was right in front of me and when I knew the truth I didn't wanna believe it. I'm no Warrior. I'm just a little girl with an attitude. Maybe I SHOULD just give up"

Kelsey squealed as she got blasted by a Kamehameha,

"SHUT THE HFIL UP!! No one is giving in here! On your FEET, Kelsey Briefs! This fight is NOT over!"

Kelsey's eyes went wide. Did the sweet, innocent Son of Goku just SWEAR?! And did he just spit out a sentence that sounded like the Saiyan no Ouji himself?! Looking up the girl found that boy was glaring at her with teal eyes full of fight, aura sparking madly and arms folded across his chest. The very model of a SSJ2 Warrior. Her spirits rose for about two minutes before plummeting again, and the girl turned away defeated,

"No, Chibi. The fight IS over. And I lost" the Saiyan Princess took off for Capsule Corp, tears once again streaming down her face

**-- Hide Out --**

Gohan grunted as Lead put his full weight on his lower back, keeping his ears open for any news whatsoever that the gang leader had about his little Brother. The oldest hybrid nearly cried out as another weighted body plopped down HARD on him, and he glared in annoyance at the culprit, who shrugged discreetly and dug in further, signaling that this was NOT the best time for open communication for the two. Lead of course, did not know about this silent exchange between his second hand and the Gold Fighter, and sigh in content as he thumped Trunks no Sasori on the back approvingly

"Well, Sasori, you did well today. I must say that I haven't seen the Briefs Brat smacked that hard in my life. And what a THOROUGH thrashing too! And the genius way you lured the Son boy into the junkyard then CREAMED him viciously? I couldn't have done a better job myself! You are a natural! I've been thinking of a successor for a while, and so far, NO ONE has even come close to what I've been" the leader paused, and Trunks knew exactly where this conversation was headed before Lead opened his mouth, and grinned as the bully announced with pride, "You are the one exception. You turned on your friend and you ran away from home, AND you drew blood from baby Sister. You are going to be the next Leader of Shimasu Akai!"

Gohan was shocked at what he heard. _Trunks REALLY took out Goten? His BEST FRIEND?! And…HIT his Sister?! He NEVER did that. He was the one who punch them in the face if they ever THOUGHT about doing that to Goten and Kelsey…_

**-- Next Day --**

Goten and Kelsey sat in the dugout studying the newest plays the Coach had come up with while their Dad's wrestled on the infield. It had not been agreed upon by the two hybrids to have their Father's baby sit them, as a matter of fact, the Daughter of Vegeta lashed out at the thought that they were calling her a 'baby', but Goku had insisted that they have SOME kind of protection once and a while, so it was decided. Vegeta would only agree IF he got to train while observing the brats, so the is why the Prince and the third class Son of Bardok were grappling each other

The Daughter of Vegeta leaned over the texts and pictures like it was a banquet, pouring her entire concentration into every detail, every angle. She barely spoke to Goten until the boy had gotten so insistent the girl HAD to open up to him, which she did. She sighed heavily,

"I just feel…so…DRAINED. I don't know WHAT I am anymore. My Brother became a monster, the star pitcher wants me dead, and…and if You hadn't bailed me out during practice, I'd STILL be running LAPS! What's WRONG with me?! My Father would be so ashamed"

"Kels…there isn't ANYTHING wrong with you! You just got scared is all. I think you're really worried 'bout Trunks, and the way he treated you yesterday freaked you out. I understand how you feel. When he buried me alive…I thought I was gonna DIE! But you know what? I know that deep inside. Trunks is STILL Trunks even though the outside isn't him at ALL. He'd never hurt you like that Kelsey and you know it."

Kelsey said nothing and Goten continued, "remember the time when we you was 4 and we were at the park and some boy pushed ya down the slide?" Kelsey still stayed silent recalling the embarrassing moment "Trunks beat him up and told ya that he'd never let that happen again. Trunks is still that same Brother that swore to never let anything happen to you…and he's still my friend"

Kelsey shook her head and her eyes filled with tears again. "No, Chibi. That…THING that attacked us was definitely NOT my Brother inside OR out! I have no one to turn to for help or advice anymore. I have…no support, no SAFTEY LATCH, my Bother's gone. I have NOTHING. I'm just a little girl with no idea where to go an no one to turn to ta help me"

Goten glomped the distressed Saiyan Princess and the two wounded up tangled in a heap on the concrete, "You have ME"

she grinned at him

"Awe, Goten, you're sweet. But I know it's no use arguing or fighting anymore. I'm gonna turn myself in. At least then…you'll be free from the idiot and poor Gohan will be released from whatever HELL he's going through. You'll all be safe" she smiled "I don't know what I did wrong, but apparently I'm the cause for all this misery. The more I fight, the worse it gets for everyone. So the strategic thing to do would be to remove the problem"

"NONONONONONO!!" Goten protested loudly, "NO! Kelsey, LISTEN to me! YOU are not the problem here! The PROBLEM is LEAD! He's jealous of you. I know it! He's using TRUNKS to break you down so he can KILL you! We have to fight him! Gohan KNEW the risk he took, but he did it anyway. That…I think THAT is what being a Z-WARRIOR mean! You put others BEFORE yourself even…" the boy's voice broke a little—he missed his Brother too "even if it means you DIE FIGHTING"

Kelsey wiped her tears and sniffed, "You're pretty smart for a squirt, Goten. I'm still going sooner or later. I have no fight left in me and my defenses are shattered. I think I have one or two battles left in me, but after that…I'm finished. I guess I fought too hard too early…and now…my adrenalines spent. I know it isn't they Saiyan way of handling an enemy, but right now…I don't care. I'm human too and I gotta accept that. Dad would probably disown me" she said sarcastically and laughed "but who cares?"

Kelsey got up and sighed in defeat. Goten shook his head, " Come ON, Kels! This is what you been WAITING for! You always wished that you could have been at the Cell games and went BALLISTIC when we didn't let you fight Majin Buu, well, now you got your OWN bad guy to fight! If you give up now…it might be a while for another enemy ta come—ESPECIALLY is you're in OTHERWORLD! So come on and shape up! You've got a BATTLE to WIN!"

The girl looked into the boy's eyes of fire and grinned in excitement. What had she been thinking?! This was HER time to shine! This was HER moment! Who were THEY to tell her what she could and couldn't handle?! The Saiyan Princess clenched her fists, "You're right, Goten! This is MY fight! I'm glad I still have YOU for a friend, Chibi. You helped me see things…a little clearer. HEY DAD!! I'M GOING HOME…ASSUMING YOU EVEN CARE!! SEE YA!! C'mon, Goten, lets go to my house"

The two blasted off, both in higher spirits than they had been before. Still, there lurked in Kelsey an unrelenting fear. A fear that would rear its head at a most inopportune time…

**-- Hide Out --**

The Leader plopped on the Gold Fighter thinking of his next plan when he noticed Sasori looked a little…deprived of content

"If you must satisfy your taste for blood, Sasori, visit the runt and do some DAMAGE! You can even bring him back here and pummel him in front of his dear brother of you want. That would make me feel better and it would give you an outlet"

Trunks licked his teeth, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he searched for his victim's energy. His smile grew dark as he discovered that there were TWO signatures at Capsule Corp, with no one else around

"I like the idea, Leader. But first, there's something I wanna do. It will further the breaking process"

"What are you planning, Sasori?"

"SIBLING ABUSE" he grinned

"You aren't SERIOUS"

"Trust me, there's more than one way to break a Saiyan. One is through brute force,. Another is through the heart and third…is having to sit back and watch while the person you care about most helps you dig your own grave then throws you into it. I promise that the girl will come crawling to you, BEGGING to DIE, by midnight tomorrow. Trust me, the brat can take physical torture but MENTALLY, she's COMPLETLEY UNSTABLE"

the blue eyes sparkled in excitement and ruthless resolve

"What kind of Brother would I be if I didn't give her what she wanted?"

Lead laughed long and loud, shaking his head and patting his second-in-command on the back,

"Trunks, you are ruthless, heartless, and are planning on murdering your own sister. You really HAVE become the lowest of the low, a model scumbag"

Lead paused before sneering in pleasure,

"And you are going to be one heck of a leader. Do what you were planning, and I will step down with PRIDE!"

Trunks no Sasori bowed low before taking off for Capsule Corp, his blood burning with the desire to make others suffer and die at his hands and his heart as cold as ice.

**-- Capsule Corp. --**

Goten stood on his hands and flipped the book over and over with his feet until Kelsey growled in annoyance and snatched it from the air, flipping to the pages they should be studying

"Knock it off, Chibi! We're gonna fail tomorrow and lose the game on top of that because Mom said NO STUDYING plays until we finish school work"

"I know, Kelsey, but there's something bothering you and it distracts me! What's wrong?"

The girl slammed her fist into the table, "What's WRONG?! You mean besides the fact that my life is falling apart and my own BROTHER is trying ta KILL ME?! Well, Chibi, then I guess NOTHING'S wrong!"

Sensing an evil presence approaching, Goten scooted under the table,

"Uhhhhh, Kels?"

"NOT TO MENTION, the GAME is TOMORROW and I'm SO not ready to see Lead's ugly mug again and…"

"Uhhhhhh, Kelsey?! Speaking of Trunks…"

"I have NOTHING wrong with me other than…"

"KEEEEEELSSEEEEYYY!!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Your BROTHER just crashed through the WINDOW and is standing RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!"

Kelsey shrieked and jumped away from her smirking Brother only to have him backhand her across the face, then grip her firmly by the back of the neck, drawing her close to him until his lips brushed against her ear, his voice was like sandpaper wrapped in ice and washed down with nails as he crooned softly to her

"We meet again, Tiny. Awe, stop your struggling! I'm not here for you, at least…not COMPLETLEY. I'm here to take Chibi to his Brother for some playtime and fun. But first…I wanna make sure we're clear on something…"

Kelsey growled defiantly and kept struggling against her psychotic sibling until he shoved her unto the wall still holding her neck

"What could we POSSIBLY HAVE to talk about, BASTARD?! You AREN'T my brother. . .You are a MONSTER!"

He pulled her back and struck her against the wall again, then shoved her into the ground, stepping on her head and digging with his heel, laughing coldly

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page, Tiny. The leader is going to be stepping down and selected ME to be his successor. There's only one thing I have to do to seal my leadership…"

Leaning down to her ear again, Sasori licked her neck where a cut began to bleed. Kelsey shuddered and her fears came back full throttle as what was left of her Brother continued to nom on her wound, clearly enjoying the taste of blood. Her fear was instantly upgraded to terror as the animal that was Sasori slowly uttered the next few words,

"the pact must be sealed with blood, and I've selected the perfect donor, guess who?"

"Bastard" his victim spat weakly, too afraid to even fight anymore and too hurt to bother resisting and she was quickly falling into the place Trunks wanted her to. Trunks continued to murmur until he had drained Kelsey completely of all restraint and filled her entire being with terror. He waited for the girl to blackout before turning to the cowering Goten looking in concern and fear. Grinning, Sasori noticed that Goten was starring blankly at the scene in front of him. He offered no resistance when the periwinkle boy picked him up by his hair. The pain bought Goten back to reality, and the younger boy went SSJ. His aura sparking, the youngest Son of Goku attacked, snarling in rage and confused hurt,

"TRUNKS! How could you?! SHE'S your SISTER! What's wrong with you, Trunks? I barely recognize you now. There's so little of the GOOD you left that I don't know who you are anymore! Why are you DOING this?!"

Trunks also transformed, grinning ferally as he stated matter-of-factly,

"Because it feels GOOD, Goten. You shouldn't have powered up. You KNOW I can beat you like that. Why do you resist your pride? Why do you resist the inevitable and why do you think I will CHANGE?"

True to his word, the older boy beat the younger soundly, enjoying every cry of pain Goten uttered as he was knocked into furniture and manhandled by his once best friend. As he stared into the eyes of Trunks no Sasori, Goten gasped before passing out,

"Because when I see you, I see my friend Trunks Briefs, and I know, that deep down, you are still the same Trunks Briefs who fought along side me against Buu. You are still…the friend I shared meals with, the friend who I DIED with…and…you're still Trunks Briefs…the other half of. . . Gotenks"

Trunks was conflicted by the mention of there Fusion, found himself unable to decide what to do now. The monster inside him took over again and he picked up the limp form and carried him off to the hide out

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta bolted into the living room and swore as he knelt down next to his shaking, sniffling offspring. The girl was on her hands and knees in a state of complete terror—her eyes were blank and she was hyperventilating, as of she would never breath again. The Saiyan Prince swore again, cursing himself for ever teaching his heir the Saiyan art of voice manipulation. There was no doubt that Trunks was responsible for Kelsey's behavior. The prodigal hybrid's chi still lingered in the room and his voice still whispered through his sister's mind.

Vegeta gently tried to shake her and bring her back to reality but the girl was still in shock. He then linked with his Daughter's consciousness and coached her back into the light. _Come on! You have to wake up! _But Kelsey was still trembling, if she didn't wake up soon, she'd be mentally killed. Her young mind couldn't take the blow she had been delt and she was becoming mentally unstable by the second._ You're a SAIYAN, Kelsey! This cannot defeat you!_ _This WILL NOT defeat you. Now, WAKE UP, Saiyan no Oojo!_

Kelsey's eyes flickered alive and she gasped falling limply into the strong arms of her father and started sobbing,

"I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I KNEW what he was doing but I couldn't counter it! I was too weak to break the hold!"

Vegeta slapped her across the check

"Stop this! You were NOT weak! You KNOW the power your Brother has at his command, correct? You were rendered POWERLESS because he poured all of that power into the manipulation technique. Once snared, the victim has no hope of resisting and they succumb to the attacker and his desires. You had NO control over what Trunks did to you, so stop berating yourself and pay attention! You must let your mind recover. I'm going to tell the Woman to cancel your school day tomorrow"

Kelsey was mortified. "NO! I can't miss school! I mean, I don't mind skipping class, but I HAVE to go to the game!"

"Out of the question. Your condition will hinder you performance"

"I'm the CAPTAIN! I can't let the team down! I don't care about myself but I WON'T let the team suffer defeat at the hands of Densetsu because I DIDN'T try my very BEST!"

"You'd be a liability, Kelsey. You don't send wounded soldiers into battle"

"You don't send INEXPERIENCED Warriors into battle either! I'm a SAIYAN! 'Wounded or not, even near DEATH, we fight until we draw our last breath' REMEMBER?! Don't deprive me of my fighting rights, Dad, PLEASE?"

Vegeta sighed heavily in defeat, not really wanting to snuff his Daughter's spunk so early in her life. "Very well. I will allow you this one outing. But the rest of the time I want you here, GOT IT?!"

Kelsey squealed happily and glomped her Father, "Thank YOU! I promise, tomorrow, we are gonna kick TAIL!"

"I'm happy for you. Now GET. OFF."

**-- Baseball Game, Next Day --**

[Orange Star-Densetsu]

[1st inning – 0-0]

[2nd inning – 0-2]

[3rd inning – 1-3]

[4th inning – 1-3]

Kelsey swore under her breath, before collapsing on the ground. Those that saw her go down witnessed what can be only described as a seizure. Even Lead was puzzled by the strange behavior. The girl was pushing herself off the ground trying to get up trembling excessively as her breathing started to speed up, her mind was pleading for it to stop.

The bully looked towards the fence where a shadow lurked, and suddenly understood. Sasori was working his magic subtly from the sidelines. For Kelsey, it was a different interpretation. To the Saiyan Princess, Trunks was still holding her pinned to the ground, his hot breath on her neck and his dark, hungry voice still whispered in her ear. The fit lasted a full two minutes, before going away again. The coach looked at her in concern, but the Captain gave no explanation as she continued toward the dugout, shaking but determined to see the game through

[5th inning – 2-3

[6th inning – 2-4]

[7th inning – 3-4]

[8th inning – 4-4]

This fit was worse than the last three she had. The stress on her mind became too much making her mentally unstable and threw her into a panic coma. He world faded into black and all she could see…was his feral stare. It trapped her then drew her in…she felt her defenses weakening as he slowly caressed her throat with his finger "Come with me" his voice insisted "There's nothing for you here. Nothing but fear, pain and hate. They'll DESTROY you, Kels. I offer you release" he held his hand out and she gave up. He had her and he knew it, so what was the point of resisting any longer? She reached out a hand to him "You're right. I can't fight you anymore. I'm done. You win. Just…lead me gently" Trunks grinned and took her hand…then screeched in surprise as a voice cut through Kelsey's consciousness. It sounded a lot like a certain boy and the sheer force of the intrusion caused the two to separate,

"Keeelllllseeeyyyyyyyyy…Are ya in there? Hey! You ok?!...Oh no! you…you're TERRIFIED! No, no, no! We gotta game to win! You can't give up NOW! Remember what your report was about? How ya can't be beat by simple bullies? Remember what you're thesis was? You don't, do you? That's ok. I'll remind you!"

Trunks clenched his fists, "Don't you DARE!"

Ignoring him, the voice yanked Kelsey free from her mind prison with the help of his musical talent—or lack thereof—and broke into a song, reminding his friend of her true nature and wrenching her free from the grip of her Brother,

"You have to show then that you're really not scared

You're playing with your life, this aint truth or dare

They'll kick you, then beat you beat, then they'll tell you its fair

So beat it, but you wanna be bad, just beat it"

Kelsey felt her confidence returning and she joined the Son of Goku in his war cry, stepping up to home plate hitting a homer while she was at it and wanting to strangle Goten in an eternal hug

"Just beat it. no one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight!

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it!"

Trunks swore heavily before finally screeching, "DARN YOU SON GOTEEEENNN!!!! I was SO freakin' CLOSE!! NOW I gotta start AAALLLLLL OVER AGAIN!! DARN YOU!"

Goten merely stuck his tongue out at the raging boy as ran to home plate to see his friend, murmuring, "You got hit by…you got struck by….a SMOOTH CRIMINAL!" as he passed the raging Sasori. Then Goten gleefully hugged Kelsey, happy beyond belief that he had saved her from getting killed mentally

[9th inning – 6-4]

**-- Hide Out --**

"RAAAWWWRRR!!!"

Gohan hit the wall hard, grunting as his body slowly sank to the floor. The periwinkle-haired boy picked him up and threw him against the wall again, roaring in rage and frutration. Gohan wondered why he was being abused so much today. Did they lose the game? Not that it mattered to him anymore.

The Gold Fighter had been beginning to break ever since the end of the Step-Testing…not in the same way as Kelsey, but in a different sense.

After getting wall-slammed about 5 times, the older hybrid was curious and actually had the audacity to ask what the heck was wrong with his abuser. This earned him another wall plant and in answer in a form of a growl

"Your BROTHER is my problem! HE SCREWED UP MY PLANS and I need an outlet so shut your hole!"

Then, a calm voice rang out while Trunks no Sasori continued to vent his rage on the Gold Fighter

"Sasori, stop beating up the couch, it does no one any good and besides, I thought I told you to vent your anger on something BESIDES the Gold Fighter!"

"I LIKE abusing my furniture. Besides, the objects of my fury have gone to Son Goku and my FATHER for the after game celebration. I can't get my hands on either of them right now so the Gold Fighter will have to do. By the way, when are we gonna kill him?"

Lead glared evilly at Gohan, who was slightly miffed that he was now actually being referred to as an inanimate object but not really caring too much, since that IS what he was being used as. The Leader looked pleased with his decision he had come to,

"We're NOT."

"We're…we're NOT gonna kill the Gold Fighter?! But I thought the whole point of keeping him here was so that you would give him a public, bloody DEATH in front of his Brother and my Sister during the ceremony tonight"

Lead smirked, "Yes...that was the original plan. However…" the Leader bent down and wiped blood off of Gohan's mouth, grinning as he licked his finger

"If we kill him…I won't have anywhere to SIT!"

Trunks chuckled, "True. You usually don't throw out the high seat until it's COMPLETLEY wasted. So, we leave him alive until he dies on his own. Fine with me."

"Glad you approve, now, what's with your mission? I heard it failed. No matter. Just do it by tonight and all will be well. STOP MOVING, CHAIR!! Geez, you're moving a lot today! What is up with that?" Gohan whined in protest and bucked Lead off

"Sasori didn't finish our session and my BACK is all cramped up because of it! The COUCH demands more PUMMELS!"

Lead burst out laughing, "OH, this is PRICELESS! The might Gold Fighter…is BEGGING to be ABUSED! Wait until the RUNT sees how broken his Brother really is! Sasori, if you break the Briefs Brat like this, I will truly be impressed! Now, show me what you can do. Leave the couch and I some QUALITY TIME"

Trunks went into a quiet corner to sit and concentrate, and Lead turned his attention to the form on the floor in complete utter loathing

"You know the REAL reason I don't want you dead, don't you? I want you to watch as I destroy your little brother from the inside out. I want you to witness my takeover and you will be to HELPLESS to stop me!"

Gohan shrugged

"I don't care. Just SIT on me already and we'll see what HAPPENS in the future. OW! Not there! I told you I have a kink there!"

"Hush, talking couch! You're MINE to do with as I please and I PLEASE to want to sit on the kink while Sasori works his magic on our target!"

"I'm being couch abused. This is humiliating!"

"I aim to please, Gold Fighter. I aim to please"

Meanwhile, Trunks drifted into his Sister's mind again but kept getting shoved out by the annoying Brother of Gohan. It seems Huey Lewis was correct in his assumption of the power of LOVE, for that is what seemed to be keeping evil intent OUT of Kelsey's mind.

"Lead, its no good right now! I'll try in an hour or so. Here let me JOIN you!"

"Tonight we bring the Gold Fighter's Father to our hangout for the Leader Ritual. To succeed me, you will deal the death blow…in front of the ENTIRE GANG with the blood dagger. Then I will step down and YOU will be leader. What do you say, Sasori?"

Trunks burst out laughing. "ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?! You REALLY think that all of Shimasu Akai can take down SON GOKU?!?!?! Lead, if you REALLY think that, then you don't need a successor, you need a THERAPIST! I don't mean any disrespect but please think about this and reconsider! I demand another victim. If you think we can down Earth's Greatest Hero, send 500 of our 7000 warriors to get him. Then you'll see why I want to use someone else for this"

Lead snickered, "Fine, Sasori. I shall accept this challenge. This shouldn't be too hard. After all, only a handful of members were necessary to take down the Gold Fighter. Son Goku should be no different. If this fails…next in line is Toutan, he's a traitor"

Trunks snickered at the leader and the chosen 500 left. Gohan and him exvhanged amused looks, then burst into gleeful laughter

"OH MAN are they IN for it! Those losers actually think they can take out your DAD!"

"MAN! This STINKS! I wanna be there to see my Father give those bastards a whopping they'll NEVER forget! I bet he'll wipe out half of them by just POWERING UP!"

The two laughed harder, picturing half the 500 morons go flying as Goku went SSJ. Neither of the hybrids seemed to notice that the monster in Trunks had not even raised his head and would not surface for the rest of the night

**-- Mt Paozu --**

The house was quiet that evening, and Goten slept sound fully in his bed. Chi-Chi was also content drifting peacefully. That is, until the beast that was her husband's stomach decided to roar

"Chi, I'm hungry. I think I'll get some leftovers"

"Fine, just make sure you leave Goten some this time!" the woman mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head then stopped. She had BANNED her husband for 2 weeks. Why was he in the BEDROOM?!

"GOKUUUUUU!!!!"

The guilty Saiyan retreated quickly, slightly miffed that his stomach had spoiled his chances of getting warm and comfortable. The couch was nice for sitting, but after a hard day of training the BED was more suited for stretching out aching muscles. As soon as Goku entered the kitchen, he did a ki-scan. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so the hungry warrior headed for the refrigerator. Finding what ordinary humans would consider a banquet, the Saiyan vacuum began to scarf His scanner was constantly alert, so when the 502 new signatures entered his range, Goku perked up and headed outside. He was baffled to find a LOT of chibi's staring up at him in startled amazement. They had NOT made ANY NOISE and did not expect to be discovered so soon. Goku was puzzled himself, and said so

"Hey, what are all of you DOING out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Then, it downed on the fighter that many of the kids were Goten's classmates. "Oh I see, you must be looking for Goten. Well, he's sleeping now but I could get him if you want"

A tall boy with a blonde mullet leered at the Saiyan stepped forward. "That wont be necessary. We aren't here for Goten. We're here for YOU!"

Goku didn't like the ki he sensed from m the bold chibi. It reeked of cruelty and hate, and DEATH. The Saiyan knew that he shouldn't fight human children, it wouldn't be fair to them and it would be absolutely No challenge to HIM, but, the person standing before him…was no child. he was a monster. SO, the warrior got into his ready stance and intoned,

"What do you want with me?"

Lead tisked at the father of his favorite victim, "Shame on you! I'm just one child. how about we make this a bit more fair? SWARM!!!"

The mob attacked. Lead smiled wickedly…

"Ok!" Goku grinned as he came down slowly. His endorphins were beginning to go crazy at the thought of actually having someone to fight, even of they WERE just a bunch of kids. The pack fell on him, attacking with everything they had. One of the chibi's actually drew blood, but Goku didn't seem to mind it at all. He was holding back of course, but the was reconsidering that course of action as the kids took out weapons and attacked him fully armed

"You know, this isn't fair. I'm UNARMED you know"

Lead sneered again. "So, what are you gonna DO about it?"

"well, I guess I'll…go SUPER!"

Out of nowhere came 300 more signatures. Goku yelped in surprise and took to the air to again to assess his enemies and their number. Once he figured it out, he went SSJ2 and came back down for more fighting

"ALRIGH! Now THIS is more LIKE IT!"

The gang tried everything possible to bring the Saiyan to his knees but all they succeeded in doing was getting him excited. The swarm grew to the point where the members were attacking EACH OTHER just to get another shot at their target. Finally, Goku put up his hands and unleashed a SOLAR FLARE throwing everything into chaos. When all was said and done, not ONE member was left standing. Goku simply moved faster than the speed of light and KNIFE-HANDED-TO-THE-NECK every single one of the members. Lead stood dumbfounded. He had underestimated Son Goku and now he was going to redeem himself

"You are GOOD, Son Goku. However, I have something you DON'T!"

"What would that be?"

"Gohan"

Expecting a nervous or even pleading answer from Earth's Greatest Hero, the leader was totally caught off guard by the reply of the warrior

"I know"

"WHAAT?!" Lead face faulted

"YOU KNOW?!?!"

"Yep, I could feel his energy come off you while I was fighting. Energy residue only happens when two people have been in close quarters with each other for a long time. I KNOW Gohan would not WILLINGLY hang out with a bunch of hoods, so that means he's a prisoner of war"

Lead stammered, "Then…then why don't you rescue him?! I know you're not afraid of us!"

"BECAUSE he's a prisoner of war AND because I just got a telepathic message telling me NOT to interfere. I trust my Son's judgment on ANY matter, and this one is no exception. Until he REALLY needs me I stay put"

Lead narrowed his eyes, "Fine. Have it your way. However, if you stay put, then my pain will be in vain. You are coming with us…DEAD or alive. RAAA!!"

Goku grinned as the chibi mobster leaped towards him, a dagger in his hand and murder in his face. Lead slashed at the Saiyan with the dagger while doing a back spinning kick to the fighter's chest. An arm flashed out and blocked the leg while the dagger strike slashed through the bright range gi. A tiny bit of blood showed on the tip. Lead grinned savagely. "First Blood, Saiyan! Soon, you'll be SWIMMING in it! You have no chance, you are up against the boy who cut the Gold Fighter to size!"

Goku smirked. He really wasn't worried and this kid needed a spanking and FAST! Vegeta was the expert on THAT. He clearly remembered the last time Kelsey and Trunks plotted against Vegeta…

He powered up to the third level. "Yea, remind me to punish you severely for that. I'm sure Gohan would like to be in on it too and so will Vegeta when he hears about what you have in plan for Trunks and Kelsey. So I'm just going to give you a little reminder WHY taking Gohan was NOT such a good idea"

Appearing next to the chibi leader, the SSJ3 flicked in the back of the head, instantly knocking Lead out cold. Then, after powering down and stretching, Goku walked back inside the house to finish his meal. "That was a nice workout" he remarked as he was washing (BREAKING) the dishes

"I would have enjoyed it better if I hadn't been up against so MANY low power levels though" As the Saiyan situated himself on the couch, he wondered if Lead was secretly hiding some true power under his sleeve. After all, it was VERY hard to make him bleed and the moves the chibi had pulled…Lead Pencil was a kid like no other, being only a child…and a HUMAN child at that! The kid was DANGEROUS, that much was certain, but he was not INVULNERABLE. However, he HAD drawn blood from a Saiyan at level 3. He was NOT to be underestimated

"oh man, Gohan…I hope you know what you're doing. This guy is NO Broly, but that doesn't make him any less of a threat. If worse comes to worse…I may have to break my promise"

**-- Hide Out --**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I TOLD YOU!! You BAKA!! Didn't I warn you about Son Goku?!?!" Trunks was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically, Lead had just finished ranting and raving about how the entire mission went completely wrong. The leader sat hard on Gohan and snarled

"Shut up, Sasori! I underestimated my opponent. It WON'T happen AGAIN! Now, we have to eliminate Toutan because the mission failed! I will make all the preparations and have the ceremony ready by tonight. In the mean time…I need to vent some of my frustration!"

The Leader got up and began to viciously kick the Gold Fighter, breaking a few of his ribs. Trunks was at first reluctant to watch, but then, Gohan drooled blood and the young Saiyan's feral instincts went wild

"Leader…don't waste your time on him. Watch ME thrash him!" after a full on beating the boys plunked down HARD on the Gold Fighter, and Gohan squealed in pain, then whined,

"Geez, I'm broken enough as it is, you don't need to SHATTER me!"

"SHUT UP, TALKING COUCH" both boys said in unison, digging into the back of their seat with their tailbones. Lead rolled his eyes,

"We DEFINITELY need to cut down on his food intake"

Trunks snorted, "Why not just break his jaw?"

"Because I don't feel like breaking his jaw. And YOU gave him twice the NORMAL meal for three solid meal times. His strength is up by ONE THIRD!"

"So?"

"SO PLEASE do not stuff the couch. It's hazardous if you know what I mean"

"Not really"

"Wait for it…it should be coming…there it is"

Gohan's stomach gurgled and he turned red in the face

"I have to pee."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! The furniture has to take a LEAK!! Well, let's think of the most awful torture possible for this situation…" Trunks grinned at Lead and they both yelled in unison,

"HOLD IT!!"

Gohan groaned, then whimpered. "I don't WANNA! Oh, man, you guys are CRUEL! Come on, this isn't funny!"

"HOLD IT, TALKING COUCH!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I…couldn't. Sorry guys." Trunks held his nose, and then went back to his corner. Lead gripped Gohan by the ear and hissed dangerously,

"I swear, if ANY excrement gets on the floor, you will become our personal couch AND dartboard!"

"AWW! I don't WANNA!"

"Then do NOT leak on the floor!"

Trunks giggled then got a hungry look in his eyes as he discovered that the party had ended,

"Lead, it's TIME!"

**-- Capsule Corp. --**

Kelsey pulled the covers over her head. Today had been a success, though she would have liked it better if…

"Keeeelllseeeyyy" the girl bolted upright. Sweating and frightened but defiant

"Get lost, Trunks. You tried to KILL me earlier. I can't let you in anymore. You've become a monster!"

"Awe, that's not very nice! Fine, I'll leave you alone on one condition. That you come here and face me. ALONE. Right now. Come on, Tiny. You know you want revenge. I know you and that's what you hunger for. I'm open. Come get me!"

"I know you're bating me, bastard! My answer is NO!"

Trunks grinned ferally, "I knew you'd say that"

Kelsey was thrown into a MIND TRAP again, helpless to do anything as Sasori took control again. He materialized in front of her and said dramatically, "We meet again…and the pact still cries for blood. I have two choices…YOU…or GOTEN. What a dilemma. Personally, I'd rather take Goten and leave YOU to carry on the Saiyan bloodline. AHH, it would be fun just seeing his reaction when I cut his throat open and…"

Kelsey screamed, "STOP IT! FINE! I'll come with you but only for Goten's sake! I'll COME! Just…leave him be!"

"ALONE, Kelsey. ALONE, or Goten will DIE, with his veins strangling his esophagus. Promise me that you will bring NO ONE!"

Kelsey sobbed in defeat and anger, but nodded, "I swear on our Father's heritage that no one will come with me."

Trunks grinned. He had won, now it was very close to being over. "See you when you get here"

"Wait! I don't even know where you ARE!"

Trunks turned around and released his sibling from the prison he had created, his eyes sparking in excitement as he began to fade away, "Just follow Goten's blood trail. You'll find us."

"BASTARD!!!!"

Kelsey dropped to the floor, crying in defeated frustration. What was she going to do now?! She couldn't tell anyone, alerting her Father would condemn her best friend to death. However, she didn't want to die either.

So she would fight. She would fight hard until they killed her. For they WOULD kill her eventually. With Trunks on their side, she wouldn't have a chance. That didn't mean that she wouldn't give everything she had in battle until the very end. She didn't have a choice. It was in her blood. She was Kelsey Briefs, Daughter of Vegeta, the Princess of All Saiyans. And she was NOT going to fall as anything LESS

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Goten woke up and sneezed as dust went up his nose. He did a chi scan and panicked as he found that Shimasu Akai had captured him again. The hybrid shuddered as he looked at the many sleeping bodies lying around him. _Wow, there are sure a LOT of them!_ Suddenly, Goten's chi scan picked up a weak but familiar signal. _GOHAN! But…WHERE? Where's my Nissan?_ The chibi looked around, his keen eyes searching the darkness for the older hybrid.

"You're sitting on me Squirt."

The weak, soft, slightly amused voice of Son Gohan was the most beautiful sound to Goten at the moment. The chibi wept tears of joy and hugged his older Brother around the neck, soaking in Gohan's warm and comforting presence--a sensation the younger Son thought he would never experience again.

As the little boy's tears soaked the back of his older Brother's torn undershirt Gohan regretted putting his little Brother through so much heartbreak by hiding his energy from the boy

"Listen…I can't…I can't get up right now. When they…wake up start to hurt you…I won't be able to…do much except lend you what energy I have left"

"Gohan, NO! I'll getcha outta here! I PROMISE I will!"

Gohan laughed and chuckled, "I bet you will, Squirt. But not now. Now…concentrate on survival. Trunks…Trunks is gonna go into his midnight rage soon. I need you to survive the onslaught. Save…your energy. Do NOT transform until the time is right"

"When will the time be right, Gohan?"

"When the times right, you'll know. Trust me. You'll feel it raging, BURNING inside you. When you can't…hold it back any longer…then let it explode. You'll know when to release it. When the time comes, You'll…know"

Unable to hold on any longer, Gohan fell silent and closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he sensed the beats approaching. Goten hugged the heaving sides of his Brother until a hand gripped his shoulder and a cruel voice crooned in his ear

"Don't mourn over the Gold Fighter too much. He is quite content being a living piece of furniture and will remain as such until warranty runs out and he expires"

Horrified, Goten scrambled off his Brother and glared at the periwinkle chibi with hurt and disgust, clenching his fists

"WHY, Trunks?! WHY are you letting them do this to Gohan?! Why are you in line with them?!"

Sasori leaped forward and seized the younger chibi by the throat, grinning like a shark and lifting his victim's feet off the ground.

"I AM them, Son! Gohan is nothing but a broken enemy who has been reduced to a talking object that we take pleasure in ABUSING!! Kelsey is the main threat and her purpose is to DIE at my hands so I can become Leader. And YOU. " The grip increased on Goten's throat as Sasori chuckled darkly, the monster taking over ten fold.

"You are nothing more to me. . .than a PLAYTHING!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

Sasori roared with laughter and shook his choking victim violently,

"What's the matter, Son?" a fist slammed into the suspended chibi's stomach three times before the attacker transformed and began to lay into the stomach full throttle, beating the chest until Goten coughed blood. The sight of the fluid sent Trunks into a frenzy,

"I thought you could go SSJ2! Let me see the POWER of an ascended Saiyan, you stupid pathetic WAISTE!!"

Sasori pinned the limp but conscious chibi to the wall with four daggers, each weapon holding a limb in place as the beating continued.

"SHOW ME SON! I'll BEAT it out of you if I have to!"

"SASORI! What have I told you?! I do NOT want Son DEAD!"

"Sorry" Goten was handed to Lead. The bully smiled pitilessly and held Goten in front of the salivating Sasori

"Break his ribs. One at a time"

Sasori grinned ferally, then did a perfect backside kick, licking his lips when he felt bone shatter beneath his foot. Goten shrieked in pain, as three of his lung protectors were broken, each one snapping in synchronization. The pained cries only excited Sasori more, and his cruelty increased by twenty percent. The leader noticed the change and his eyes narrowed,

"Make him FEEL it, Sasori! Give him PAIN!" the chibi walked over and poked the shattered ribs. Laughing gutturaly each time the victim whimpered in agony. "That's it, Sasori. Make him SUFFER"

Goten shrieked and whimpered as his sides were meticulously massaged, then poked and kneaded. The cries of Goten reached the ears of his Niisan and Gohan pleaded in his Brother's behalf,

"Please, please. I beg of you, stop this it's not FAIR!"

Lead chuckled, "the couch has spoken! Sasori, sit on his ribs like a CHAIR!"

Gohan groaned as Trunks gleefully bounced on his wailing Brother's injury. So in tune with the chibi's torture were all of them, That no one noticed the small form that walked with its head down towards the Son of Vegeta. Until she struck

"GET OFF HIM!!"

Trunks was knocked to the ground by an enraged Kelsey Briefs. Lead swore and woke the rest of Shimasu Akai. The gang surrounded the intruder, there eyes spelling murder and there mouths spouting taunts at the fresh meat that presented itself to them. Suddenly, they all parted to let Trunks no Sasori through. Kelsey saw that her Brother had totally embraced the madness inside of him, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously and his voice, the voice he had used in her nightmare blackouts as he sauntered up to her and held her chin between his fingers

"Welcome to Shimasu Akai, Kelsey. I'm glad you came. The ceremony wouldn't be the same of the star player didn't attend"

The gang snickered and Kelsey spat at the monster that stood before her "BASTARD!"

This earned the girl a backhand across the face. Trunks licked his hand where the resulting gash on her check had left smeared blood. His voice became eerie as the gang opened a hatch, letting the light of the full moon hit the outcropping where Lead usually sat, revealing a huge, bloodstained sai. The members began to circle the two middle bodies, and Sasori's became eerie and began to chant in his Sister's mind, again rendering her completely powerless

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark" Kelsey's skin crawled, and she resisted him slightly, but it was no use, so she shook and whispered pleadingly.

"No, Trunks, please don't do this to me!"

He snickered and moved closer to her, his eyes glowing in the moonlight as he continued the tune with the voice of death,

"Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart" he covered her mouth as she opened it to call for Goten in desperation, then fixed her with a glare so malicious that she found herself stricken silent by the blue intensity. "You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed"

"Trunks, please, don't!" the youngest hybrid pleaded

"It's too late for me Kelsey. The ceremony has begun. Now, walk the last lap, the steps of the warrior dying. Walk on the back of the Brother of your Boyfriend and then trample Goten himself to signify that you truly ARE defeated"

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she caught her first glimpse of the Gold Fighter. _Gohan…I'm sorry_. She took off her boots and stepped on the older hybrid's head and walked down his spine. It was time. Once she fell, they would all be safe. The daughter of Vegeta would go with pride. Kelsey was in tears, there was no doubt she loved Gohan. He was one of the few that never took her remarks and arrogant words to the heart. He put up with her annoyance all the time and still never lost his patience for her. She stepped off Gohan only to be thrown into another mental shock by her Brother who laughed heartlessly and it finally became too much. Kelsey grabbed her head and grunted,

"Trunks…please…n—no more" she sniffled and whimpered as sharp pain kept shooting through her head one after the other, her temples throbbing when finally her mind gave in. Too much harm was done to her head making her mentally unstable and the youngest hybrid collapsed from shock

Goten looked and saw Kelsey's limp body being led to the slaughter, and WILLINGLY too! His big eyes widened in horrified surprise. WHY wasn't his friend resisting?!

"Kelsey…" the chibi croaked, too weak to help but not willing to give up. The gang began to chant eerily as Trunks got the doomed hybrid ready, knocked her unconscious then lowering her to the rock's already stained surface. The periwinkle chibi laid her on her back, limbs splayed and throat exposed. All the while, the gang drawled on, Lead leading with fervor

"This last stroke, this stroke is last

With this stroke, erase the past

Cut this tie and you'll be free

Free to lead and free to be!"

After they repeated this five times, Lead stepped forward and climbed the outcropping. The leader then picked up the sai, handing it traditionally to Trunks no Sasori. The gang fell silent as Lead continued the ceremony, his voice booming seriously. Goten watched, curious about this strange ritual but waiting for Kelsey to jump up and kick butt. As Lead drolled on, the spikey-haired chibi knew that it was over for the Daughter of Vegeta. She had lost the will to fight completely

_NO! It can't end like this!_ His mind sreamed.

Lead now addressed Sasori directly. Goten felt something inside him start to ignite as the two leaders exchanged the words of pact. Lead began and Sasori followed suet

"One Leader falls so another may rise."

"To guide the pack until he dies." _You'll feel it burning inside you_ Gohan had said…

"This solemn Vow demands a price." _Raging_

"The Enemy's throat I'll have to slice." The burning inside Goten flared, and his eyes began to spark. _When the time comes…_

"Then, Trunks no Sasori, you will ascend. Raise the sai high and—" _You will know_

"BRING BRIEFS' REIGN TO AN END!!" The gang roared. Trunks held the weapon above the throat of his relative

"Shimasu Akai! Let it come in a flood! The pact will be sealed with HYBRID BLOOD!!"

The Sai plunged down, dead on target. The daughter of Vegeta, Saiyan no Ouji, looked straight ahead and waited for Death like a true warrior. The tip of the sai cut through flesh… _When it becomes too much for you to handle…_

And stopped as a ki blast knocked the wielder to the ground.

Lead roared in fury and all eyes turned to the source of the blast.

"SON!!"

Goten didn't talk. He didn't shudder. He didn't even FLINCH as the members of Shimasu Akai swarmed him. Trunks sensed danger for his troops and hollered a rebuke.

"NO—you MORONS!! Get away from there! He's about to…"

"LET IT EXPLODE!!"

There was a giant explosion and every single of the 7,000 members dropped to the floor. Many of them fell with shattered necks and broken ribs. Some couldn't even get back up by themselves, their bodies were so twisted and broken. Son Goten himself struck terror into the Trunks no Sasori, and the periwinkle chibi dropped the bloody sai and fell to his knees, overwhelmed by Goten's energy and overall PRESENCE.

Goten stood defiant. His aura sparked angrily. The intensity on his face…his posture…the look justice in his eyes…the chibi was a mirror image…

of Son Goku.

Trunks no Sasori swore that Earth's Greatest Hero had entered the hangout and switched bodies with his youngest spawn. The periwinkle chibi stepped back, intimidated. Lead however, was furious.

"Son, you're DEAD! I will rip your growling throat right OUT!" the raging leader leaped for his rival's throat, ready to carry out this threat…only to be grabbed by the neck himself. Goten's eyes burned with hate, anger and resolve. He squeezed until Lead began flailing wildly. Then, his voice deep and feral, Son Goten snarled.

"For too long I've put up with YOU! I held back, thinking that you' get bored and leave me AND MY FRIENDS alone. I may be naïve, but I am NOT and IDIOT. Lead Pencil, your days of hurting people are OVER!! NO MORE!! Don't look at Kelsey, don't touch Kelsey, and don't even THINK about it! GOT IT?!" he squeezed on the leader's throat a little more "you even got her own BROTHER to hurt her! What's wrong with you?! Oh. And you're gonna PAY for what you did to MY Brother" he growled

"You don't have the HEART, Son! You wouldn't kill me like this…I'm a CIVILIAN!"

Goten squeezed even harder, "Are you SUUUUURREEE? Right now, I don't care if you ARE a civilian. You're a MONSTER and I'm gonna stop you. By any mean NECCESARY!"

"Then fight him, Goten."

the angered chibi turned to see his older Brother looking at him through eyes blurred with tears of pride and hope…and pain as he sat up. It took all of Gohan's power and will just to lift himself of the ground a CENTIMETER, and he managed to prop himself on one elbow so he could see what was happening. Goten's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Fight him. It's the only way you can REALLT be free of his hold over you and retain your honor"

"But if I finish him NOW…"

"…then there will be guilt, regret, even SHAME to greet you in the next years of your life. A fight to the death gives you more resolve and less emotional baggage to carry later on. Let him go…then finish him fairly"

Goten thought about it for a whole three minutes, then let the bully go, leaping away and getting in his fighting stance

"Let's GO, Pencil!" Lead choked for a while before also getting into a fighting stance licking his teeth and knife slowly

"You're going to regret this, Son. Very well, let this fight to the death begin…NOW!"

The leader was about to charge, then looked at Gohan, who still struggled keeping his body upright

"Thank you so much, talking couch. Thanks to you, my life has been spared…and his life…is TERMINATED!"

"Don't thank me yet, noble moron. I simply suggested that my Brother make you SUFFER for your crimes rather than die too quickly. I did NOT tell him to POWER DOWN! This wont be as easy as you think, lead Pencil. You'd better hope that Goten has enough of my Father left in him, otherwise you get NO mercy!"

"Shut up, Talking Couch. The runt is DEAD! And he doesn't even KNOW IT!"

Gohan shook his head and watched as the fight began. _If you only knew what you were dealing with, Pencil. If you only KNEW!_

Trunks no Sasori watched the battle taking place before him and was so overwhelmed with confusion, awe, TERROR that he sank to the floor…and fell on Gohan. The Gold Fighter grunted in pain as the chibi plopped down on him then chuckled weakly,

"What's the matter, Trunks? Isn't this what you WANTED? You know what they say…be careful what you wish for, you may get it"

The lavender haired chibi growled and made himself comfortable, digging his tailbone into Gohan's spine in warning

"Shut up, Talking Couch, before you fins yourself being…FUNRITURE ABUSED!"

"FINISH IT, Trunks. Go ahead" the two hybrids turn there eyes to the youngest demi laying down unconscious

Goten grabbed Lead in a headlock and grinned as he kneed the bully in the stomach repeatedly before shoving him to the ground. Lead glomped the fiery-eyed Warrior and bent his arm past the breaking point, making Goten cry out in pain. What the leader didn't know was the snapping he heard was the younger chibi's elbow being popped, and he didn't realize his mistake until he was first grabbed by his collar then shoved into the wall, face first, Goten breathing down his neck, and his arm pinned to his spine in a powerful arm lock

"You know, Pencil," the low menacing voice of a SSJ2 enraged snarled in the bully's ear, "I have the power and reason to kill you RIGHT NOW, but that would be no fun. You made me suffer, so I'm returning the favor. Now, stop goofing off and FIGHT ME FOR REAL!"

The bully chuckled low, cracking his knuckles and getting some SPIKED knuckles from a member. The two fighters circled each other, glaring and taunting, one fully in control of his impulses and waiting for the right opportunity…the other filled with too much impulsive rage and sparking spontaneously

"You want my best, eh, Son? Well, consider your wish GRANTED!"

Diving forward with greater speed then any normal human could hope to reach, Lead nailed his rivals stomach three times with the metal knuckles, causing the chibi to drool blood. The gang roared in excitement while the leader pummeled the younger boy with both weapons until Goten was literally half-dead. Laughing at his apparent victory, the leader let the bloody Saiyan hybrid fall to the ground, where he lay still, breathing heavily and choking on his own blood. The Leader yanked his enemy's hand up and sneered in smug contempt,

"Relax, Son, it's almost over. One more blow, and I'll be ready to finish you off. Or, maybe I'll just leave you like this and watch as your body shuts down. Which would you prefer?"

"I would prefer neither, thank you" came a weak reply. Lead chuckled

"Too bad. Any last requests?"

"Uhm…yeah. Could you randomly get thrown against the far wall by a burst of energy and lightening while I laugh hysterically at your humiliation?"

"What?! OH CRUDD!!"

BOOOOOMMM!!!!!!

An energy wave, planted there earlier by the Saiyan hybrid, suddenly erupted under Lead's feet, throwing him against the far wall causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. The bully picked himself up only to find that the chibi whom he thought was practically DEAD, was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Lead stood up, red-faced and furious. Then he grinned. Trunks held Kelsey high above his head by her throat, the sai poised to thrust into the chest of the hated enemy. Goten's laughter ceased instantly, and all eyes turned to the periwinkle chibi

Lead smiled, "DO IT, Sasori! I'm counting on you. The GANG is counting on you!"

Goten attacked the Leader again, and the fight resumed for three minutes before the younger chibi hollered pleadingly,

"NO! Trunks DON'T! This isn't right and you KNOW IT! She's your SISTER, Trunks! Don't listen to him!"

Lead shoved the hybrid to the ground, and all of a sudden, he had an idea

"Alright, Son, here's how we'll settle this. If I can convince Sasori to slaughter his Sister in ruthless cold blood, then you surrender and become my personal SLAVE. If you can convince him to be goody-two-shoes, then I will allow you to beat me up in front of the ENTIRE GANG. I will also allow you, him, your Brother and that sorry excuse of a CAPTAIN out of here alive. DEAL?"

Goten looked at his friend. Trunks was having trouble making up his mind and obviously needed help to become…TRUNKS again. Narrowing his eyes, the SSJ2 chibi powered down

"Fine. C'MON, TRUNKS! Remember who you ARE! You're not LIKE them!"

"Sasori, he's right! You AREN'T like us! You're BETTER than us, which is why we NEED you!" Trunks brought the sai closer but stopped as Goten snorted

"Yeah, they NEED you to KILL for them! You aren't a MURDERER! They're gonna USE you!"

"LIES!! ALL LIES! Sasori…think of the FREEDOM this life offers you. There are risks, yes and you may have to do stuff that you may not want to do…but in the end…what matters is that you are FREE!"

Again, the sai moved, but was stopped again as Trunks thought about Lead's offer. His decision was hindered by Goten's honest tone,

"They'll DESTROY who you really are, Trunks. They WILL! Don't let 'em!"

"You'll be free of parents, of rules and regulations! You'll have everything you wanted but couldn't have because of the restraints home life placed on you!"

"You'll have less food, no shelter from the rain, no HOME to feel safe in! you'll become cold and heartless because that's the way you'll HAVE to be in order to SURVIVE out here!"

"You'll become a MAN!"

Trunks raised the sai high, and then plunged it into the chest of his Sister. Lead laughed in triumph as Goten wailed in sorrow as the weapon cut through hybrid flesh…then stopped.

Trunks laughed dark and low as he slowly set his Sister to the ground, his back towards the gang. When he rose, his posture had changed and he slowly turned around, fists slowly clenching and head bowed so his eyes were hidden

"You honestly thought I'd do it, didn't you? Idiot! You almost had me, Lead Pencil. You AMOST snared me. Luckily for Kelsey, you just made a redeeming mistake"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me that this life would mold me into a man. You're wrong. You can't turn me into a man through the bloodshed of my Sister. That isn't manliness. That's an act of a COWARD! I don't NEED this kind of life to make me a man…" the Son of Vegeta looked at Gohan, who nodded, his eyes sparkling with pride and relief, "because it takes more than cruelty to be a man. It takes more than COURAGE to be a Warrior…and it takes more then the heart of a Prince…to be a brother. Being an heir, I have what it takes to be all three. I am no longer Trunks no Sasori."

The proud Warrior raised his head, eyes blazing brightly, once again fully in control and fully himself. The caring yet hard, kind but tough, Son of the Prince of All Saiyans, declared for all to hear in a voice strong and full of resolve.

"I am the Son of Vegeta, Saiyan no Ouji and older Brother to Kelsey Briefs, Saiyan no Oojo! I am…TRUNKS BRIEFS!"

Lead dropped to his butt in defeat, not even noticing when Goten hooted with joy, boxing the Leader in the head several times before Lead finally got a grip on himself and swore at the now-defiant older Briefs

"Fine, if that's what you want. Then I guess I'll have to finish the Briefs Brat MYSELF!"

Lead charged at the unconscious hybrid sai in hand when Trunks casually stepped in front of his Sister

"Enough!" he punched Lead in the jaw, causing the Leader's anger to skyrocket

"TOUTAN! FINISH THEM!"

The gangster shook his head and backed away "Dude, it's OVER and we LOST. Let's leave them alone. Enough is enough"

"TWISTER! RANTISU! TSSUME! YOU do it!" the three shook their heads as well. Lead was furious

"What is the MATTER with you?! We are SHIMASU AKAI! We are the RED DEATH! Now, FINISH THEM!" the members turned away, some went to Goten's side of the room and stood behind the sparking chibi, signaling their betrayal of the gang leader. Goten sighed and Trunks shook his head,

"It's OVER, Lead. It's time to let past events…fade from memory"

The gang leader crouched low, eyes burning with hate as he growled, "I'll NEVER let this go!"

He leaped towards Trunks, fully intent on slaughtering the chibi. His charge was stopped by a glowing rocket that slammed him into another outcropping back first, shattering his spine but not killing him

"It. is. OVER, Pencil. I've had enough of you for a LONG time. This feud is OVER. You lost. I could KILL you right now, but I know that wouldn't solve anything. So I'm just gonna put your lights out"

Goten delivered a knife-hand-strike to the neck and Lead Pencil, leader of Shimasu Akai, fell to the floor, unconscious.

This war was indeed over

* * *

WOW this was a BEAST of a chapter.... :) But thanks for those who read it this far and THANKS TO BatWingteenavenger for the help :) YAY RANDOMNESS!! next chapter will be the epilogue


	12. Unbreakable Bonds

A/N: It's the EPILOGUE!! YAAAAAAAY!! ENJOY..

**Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Briefs [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

**Chapter 12 –**

Goten cried over the state his Brother was in as he gently glomped the older hybrid, who grunted painfully but was happy Goten was safe at last. Goten snuggled under Gohan's arm and tried to help him to his feet, but it was no use. Gohan was just too weak and broken to stand. This only brought Goten more grief, and he croaked,

"Gohan, what have they DONE to you?! Nissan raise your energy if you have any left. Please, please, PLEASE tell me you have some left! If you don't you can have mine!"

Gohan grimaced and coughed weakly, "Squirt, if you were to lend me the energy I needed, you would DIE. No, I think I'll just wait for my energy to come back by itself. In the mean time, do me a favor, will ya?"

"Anything, Nissan!"

"Could you…possibly…find a HUGE lump on my back…and step on it really hard? As hard as you can?"

Goten shook his head vigorously, "That'll HURT you! I'll do ANYTHING for you, EXCEPT cause you more pain"

"Please…Goten…I'm in more pain right now because of that kink. Please…in order to relieve the pain you have to CAUSE me pain"

Tears filling his eyes, Goten stubbornly shook his head and backed away slowly,

"I know what I ask is tough. I know that—but it HAS to be done. You're strong, Goten. You're an ASCENDED SAIYAN, now. I KNOW you can do this…please. I can't hold on much longer. I NEED you to show me that true strength!"

Sniffling, the younger hybrid slowly nodded and gently ran his fingers over the back of his injured Brother until he found the knotted vertebrae. Gohan cringed,

"Yep, there it is. Now, either heal-of-palm strike it back in place, or stomp on it. Either way its gonna hurt me, but you KNOW what'll happen if you DON'T take care of it. SO forget the fact that it hurts me. Strike hard, strike FAST and it'll go quickly. NOW, do it NOW!"

Goten braced himself, pushing all thought out of his mind except for the precision strike. He was going to put his Brother through a ton of pain…but it was for the best, positioning his hand in the correct strike pose, the chibi struck.

Gohan screamed. He screamed in pain. He screamed in surprise, he screamed…to SCREAM. He had held back his expression of his agony for so long, it felt GOOD to be able to yell his pain to the world. Goten wailed in relief. He screamed in sorrow and transformed

"Hey…it's over, Squirt. You did well and now the fight's finally over. Everyone's safe and was can go home as soon as you're up to it. But the hard time…is OVER" Goten sniffled, powered down and cuddled near his Brother, "whenever you're ready just give a chi call and have Dad come get us, ok?" Goten simply nodded,

"Yea" came a tired reply

Kelsey gasped for air and she shivered as if she were cold. She whimpered. Her head was throbbing from the mental abuse that's been inflicted on her. Then her eyes snapped open as she realized she was being held up by something…or some ONE. Someone who smelled like her Brother but whose energy was not like his at all. Her Brother's energy had turned dark and cold, and the person holding her now had energy that flickered warmly, coaxing her out of the mental pit that she was shoved into and filling her with a good feeling. A good feeling that went away as the girl's eyes focused on the person's face, surrounded by soft, periwinkle locks and looking down at her fondly with his electric blue eyes

Kelsey struggled to get away from her captor only to have her plans foiled by his honest, reassuring tone that always brought her the comfort and security she needed, even when she was knocking on death's door,

"Easy…Easy, Kels. I'm not gonna hurt you this time, I promise"

Kelsey still refused to listen as she weakly tried to get away from his grip as he still tried comforting her with his words,

"You're gonna hurt yourself, Feisty. Relax, you're minds unstable right now, you need to calm down. It's ok now, it's over"

Trunks sent soothing waves of energy into his Sister's mind, calming the nerves, and trying to ease the anxiety he had inflicted on her himself. The girl at first resisted the mental prodding, and he could hardly blame her as she squeaked in weak protest

"Leave me ALONE! Get OUT of my head! STOP!"

He backed off a little, tears filling his eyes as he continued to reassure his sister that he had reverted back to the way she knew him to be

"I'm so sorry, Kelsey…I know I can't expect you to trust me right away, not with all the terror I put you through. I just want you to know that…that you're the most important thing in the world to me, and had I been in my right mind, this NEVER would have happened!"

"T—Trunks?" she looked up at him with her intense black eyes that were identical to their Father's

"Yea, Kels?" she snuggled to him and buried her face into his chest

"Hold me and shut up before I really do blast you"

He chuckled, "Ok" he smiled

The two sat there, she in his arms, as he continued to heal the hurt he had inflicted on his kin as much as he could for the damage was…PERMAMNENT. The effects of the infiltration technique were soon to come. Kelsey yawned, and spoke up

"Hey…can you call Dad? I wanna go home," she asked tiredly before fatigue knocked her unconscious, Trunks nodded

"Hey, Goten, wanna call our Dads? Your Dad can instant transmit us to my house and my Mom can help Gohan" Goten nodded and both hybrids sent chi calls to their Father's and both appeared in a flash

"Daddy!" Goten shouted and glomped his Father

"Hey, little guy" he smiled then looked at his oldest Son "He's in pretty rough shape, huh?"

"Bring us to Bulma, Dad! Hurry!" Goku smiled and nodded

"You got it, Son" Goku turned his head towards the Prince who picked up is Daughter, "how is she?"

"She's fine," he growled, "…physically"

Goku nodded, "Everyone ready to go?" they all gathered around Earth's Greatest Hero and put a hand on him and before they cold blink, they were in the family room of Capsule Corp.

"Oh my—what happened to Gohan?!"

"Help him! Help him! PLEASE!" Goten begged

"Alright, kid. We need to check you too, let's go" she motioned for Goku to put Gohan on the couch, "Is she alright?" Bulma's focus now on her youngest

"She's fine" Vegeta headed for his Daughter's room and placed her on her bed

Three hours later, the hybrids were being overlooked by Bulma to make sure that no PERMANENT damage was done. All the chibi's passed except for Trunks. The Prince To Be had HIS problem riding on his back. LITERALLY

"A TATTOO?! TRUNKS BRIEFS!!"

Bulma scrubbed the huge scorpion with her INK REMOVAL as she chastised her wayward Son on getting a tattoo before he was of age. Trunks shied away and stated in shame and resolve

"Don't remove it Mom! You don't know what this mark signifies for me! I HAVE to keep it!"

Bulma chased him around the room, her fiery temper aroused "WHY?! So you look COOL?! And SIGNIFIES?! It SIGNIFIES what exactly?! Your rebelliousness?! Your AUDACITY?! Tell me Trunks Briefs!!"

The boy stopped running and his eyes looked towards the ground "My SHAME."

Bulma also stopped, confused at the seriousness tone in his voice "Your…shame? What do you mean?"

Trunks looked up at his Mother as tears lingered in the corners of his electric blue eyes. "This mark on my back was made perminant to signify my gang loyalty. Now, I wear it to remind me of what I've done."

The Prince to be paused to look at Kelsey, his eyes cloudy with apology, regret, and pain as he continued, "I FAILED to protect the most precious person in the world to me and betrayed her to satisfy my own selfish desires. This is my lifelong retribution, to bear the Scorpion until I die. My failure. . . My SHAME…will remain with me forever. It's a crueler punishment than anything even DAD could come up with. So I'm KEEPING this tattoo and never removing it for any reason. It is my mark of shame Hopefully, I won't have to bear another."

Bulma calmed down and her eyes filled with sadness for her Son. "Ok" she gave him a soft smile

"Thanks Mom"

Bulma looked from her Son to the body on the couch. Gohan was barely recognizable under the mass amount of tubes that he was hooked up to, and his breathing was shallow—as if the very action caused him pain. Bulma had to hook the oldest hybrid to the respirator five times more than she had when she was caring for Trunks.

The mighty warrior looked half-dead, but the genius could see that he was merely sleeping under the sheets that threatened to bury him. This was a good thing, for if Gohan were UNCONCIOUS, his risk would be twice as high.

"Oh, Gohan." The genius lamented in pity and sadness. Then, Bulma smiled adoringly as she looked at the sight before her. Goten was nestled on top of the sheets, on the stomach of the injured hybrid, Gohan's powerful arm laying protectively and lovingly around the chibi's tiny form.

Bulma hated to break the adorable and somewhat private scene, but she HAD to remove the little boy off his older Brother's lungs before he accidentally suffocated Gohan. Goten of course wasn't having it, he clutched what was left of Gohan's gi and whined that he didn't WANT to be separated from his Niisan.

"Noooo" he whined, still half asleep. Bulma was exasperated and pulled harder

"Come ON, kid!"

"No! No! Noooo!"

"Goten, LET GO! You're preventing—no, HIDNERING—his ability to breath! LET…GO!"

Bulma kept pulling, frustrated…until she noticed that Goten wasn't resisting her tugs on his own power. Gohan's arm had tightened around the small form of his little Brother—as if he also didn't want to be parted from Goten just like the chibi clung on to HIM desperately. The genius's eyes widened in surprise

"Gohan? Gohan…I HAVE to get him off of you. The pressure he's putting on you…it could KILL you. You understand, right?"

The arm wrapped tighter. "Please…Bulma…Let…Let him…Stay. Please…" The voice coming out of Gohan's mouth was so weak, so pleading, that it nearly broke Bulma's heart.

A tear fell down her face as she sadly shook her head. "I won't let his position suffocate you, you fool! He HAS to come OFF if you're gonna have a GHOST of a chance to LIVE, kid!"

Gohan rubbed his Brother's back gently, trying to smile but could only grimace. His eyes barely opened, and his voice portrayed the grin as he whispered,

"You here that, Squirt? She wants to take away my lifeline. How do you like THAT?"

Goten let out small chuckle and nodded, clutching the Gold Fighter even tighter. "How rude, huh, Niisan?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow, then realised_ 'Life line…?' That's RIGHT. These boys are so close; they have such an inseparable bond that they are practically each other's life support!_

"Alright, Gohan. But the minute you STOP breathing I'm prying the kid off you" Gohan nodded as Bulma went to go check on HER brats

Goten nestled deeper into his Brother's embrace, sighing contentedly.

"Hey, Gohan?"

The body on the couch moved slightly, "Yea, Squirt?"

Gulping, stealing himself for a rebuke or harsh story that would haunt his dreams, the chibi asked tentatively, in a very small voice, "What happened in there? What did they do to hurt you so bad? AND WHY did they hurt you in the first place?! YOU never did ANYTHING to THEM!"

Gohan grimaced again, not really wanting to tell his Brother the gory details but knowing that he would get no peace until his curiosity was satisfied. SO he did the next best thing…he made light of his torture by snickering weakly,

"They…COUCHED me and used me as a staircase."

The result was not what the older hybrid was expecting

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I'LL KILL THEMM!! THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!!"

"Calm down, Squirt! You're HURTING my ribs. It wasn't a big deal, really! It wasn't! calm down, CALM DOWN… There we go, now, let's get some rest and forget about it, ok?"

Goten sniffled. He was determined to be strong for his Niisan. He would deal with Pencil later, but Gohan needed him now and he would NOT abandon his older Brother for ANYTHING. Settling down, Goten let Gohan wrap his arm around him again. Together, bound by their love for each other an the bond they shared—the bond that NOTHING could tear apart—the two Son boys drifted to sleep, both with large grins on their faces

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey moaned and groaned in her sleep before waking up and moving towards the room that was her Brother's. She didn't know WHY she sought his presence in the middle of the night, when it was HE who haunted her dreams. Looking out the window, she saw that it was no longer nighttime but early morning. She had only slept two hours. As the Princess tiptoed in the room of the Prince-To-Be, she had a feeling that her Brother KNEW that she was coming. However, this fact did not prevent the girl from leaping onto hybrid's bed and whispering in his ear

"Niiiissssaaaannn. Niiiiissssaaaaaaannnn"

Getting no response, the girl opened her diaphragm, put her mouth inches away from the sleeping boy's ear, and took a deep breath

"TTTRRRRUUUUUUNNNNKKKKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE—?! FINISH BUSTER!!!"

There was a flash, and the two siblings suddenly found themselves tangled in each other's limbs on a pile of ashes that USED to be a bed. Trunks was a bit put out and began smacking his Sister upside the head with the hand the was NOT entangled in Kelsey's limber frame

"BAKA!!! BAAAAKKAAA!!"

"I'm sorry. I'm SORRY!!"

"BAAAAKKKKKAAAA!!"

"GOMEN ASAI! SHEESH! Calm DOWN! Mom'll make you another bed and you can CALM DOWN!"

Trunks could not respond, he was so ticked that the only thing he could do was continue smacking her

"BAAAKKAA!!"

Finally, to shut him up, Kelsey ki blasted him in the face. The older hybrid calmed himself and the two got untangled

"What. Is. Your. PROBLEM, Kelsey Briefs?! WHAT was so IMPORTANT you had to SCREAM in my EAR?!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up what was I spose to do?" Kelsey folded her arms and snorted. "Besides, I'm not the BAKA GAKI who got mixed up in a CHIBI MOB and tried to KILL ME in COLD BLOOD. AM I?!?!"

Trunks was struck silent for a whole two minutes before turning away in anguish and shame. "You know NOTHING about my original intentions. Shut up"

Realizing she had struck a fatal blow, Kelsey walked up to him and stood in his peripherals, her voice soft and small ash she asked softly,

"Why don't you explain to me then?"

Trunks sighed heavily, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but knowing his Sister had every right to know

"I did it…I did it for…YOU, Feisty. I figured, if I got on the enemy's side, I could relay you information back to you and they wouldn't be able to HURT you"

Trunks bowed his head as he continued, "It doesn't matter what my plans were…they backfired and I ended up exactly like them. Hurting you…and Goten…I can never take that back…and I'm sorry. And the worse part is…" the tears fell, and Trunks fell t his hands and knees, overcome by guilt and shame over his actions, "I completely ENJOYED it!"

Kelsey instantly regretted striking his nerves. It seemed her older Brother was beating himself up enough over his failure. He didn't need HER to rub salt in his wound

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't mean to remind you of your mistake…so SOON. Let's forget about it, ok? I came to ask you a favor"

Trunks snorted. "Why ask a favor…from the person who BETRAYED you and now haunts your nightmares? Go talk to Mom"

Kelsey kneeled down and put a hand in his shoulder, "Because Mom doesn't know the INFULTRATION technique and she can't give me the comfort I NEED. Only YOU can" she whined

Again the older Briefs sighed and pushed his sibling away, turning towards the window as he said wearily, "I…CAN'T undo what I've don't, Tiny. The damage I done to your mind…It's PERMANENT. I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry"

Trunks paused for a minute and continued again, "You woke up from a nightmare…didn't you? As much as you try Kelsey, you CAN'T hide the anxiousness and fear in your eyes, I see it…we ALL see it and…I can't take it away." Trunks sobbed heavily, his shoulders shaking with the intensity of his cries. Kelsey put her hand on her Brother again, feeling his pain, feeling his pain and wishing she could take away his shame forever just as he wished he could take away her fears

"It's…it's ok, Trunks. I…I KNEW the technique was permanent. I was wondering if…if you can maybe LESSEN the effects…? I'll let you in…I promise. Just please…I want things to be as they were before. I NEED my BIG BROTHER back, Trunks, PLEASE" she pleaded

He looked at her finally, tear marks staining his face as he took her face in his hands and said sadly,

"I don't know if things will EVER go back to the way they were, Kelsey"

"Don't SAY that, TRUNKS!" tears fell down her face, "They WILL. They HAVE TO"

Trunks shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kelsey. But I'll TRY to negate the effects of the attack. You have to promise me something in return, though"

"ANYTHING"

"Promise me…that if ANYTHING like this EVER happens again…that you'll KILL me before I have a chance to hurt you this bad"

"Trunks…"

"Promise me, Kelsey"

She shook her head vigorously as more tears fell from her eyes. She tried to back away, and threw a fit "No…you…you CAN'T make me promise that…it's not FAIR! I WON'T do it! I CAN'T do it!"

"Kelsey.."

"NOOO!" she shrieked at pushed his hands away

"Kelsey…if you really love me, you'd honor my request. I'd RATHER die then be the cause of your pain AGAIN. If you love me at ALL, you'll deal my deathblow if this EVER HAPPENS AGAIN! DO you swear it?"

The Princess bit her tongue and slowly nodded,

"I swear, on our Father's heritage…if this ever happens again…that…I'll snap your neck with my own hands…that you…wont bear this shame again" she chocked back a sob

Trunks was satisfied, Kelsey on the other hand, was as distressed as ever and the anxiety came flooding back. He hugged her and then led his sibling to her room onto her bed where Trunks sat down, his back leaning against the head board and his sister laying in his lap

"Thank you, Kelsey Briefs" she sniffled and nodded

**-- Hide Out --**

"I'll be back, Briefs! I'll be back and stronger than EVER! Then, you will feel PAIN! You and your little boyfriend and ESPECIALLY that TRAITOR Sasori! You will ALL SUFFER!"

"Well, isn't THIS a pitiful site…and you call yourself the LEADER os Shimasu Akai. How PATHETIC!"

Lead's head was yanked up by his hair, and he stared into the cold, hard eyes of a person he least expected to see in his territory

"Sh…SHIO! What are YOU doing here?"

The dark figure chuckled in deep menace, "I came to see YOU, cousin! I heard you had some trouble, but I wasn't expecting to find you BEATEN at the hands of a CHIBI smaller then you!"

Lead snorted, "They aren't NORMAL chibi's! They—"

"Shut UP, cousin. I came here to lend you a hand. I heard about the Briefs Brat and her older Brother and don't worry about it. He's going to be part of us in no time and as for his Sister…she's gonna be a VERY fun toy to play with" he grinned evilly

"I like what I'm hearing, Shio" Lead's eyes sparkled at the thought that crossed his mind

The figure nodded and licked his teeth. "Yes. We will make them suffer for this humiliation. We will make them suffer and suffer and SUFFER some more. And when they think they've had enough…"

Lead giggled madly, his eyes burning with hatred as he snarled in veracity, "Then we start with the PAIN!"

The older cousin snickered and lifted his chibi relative to his back,

"Yes, pain, Lead. We will cause them so much PAIN that they will BEG for DEATH before our feet!"

The Leader smiled in glee at this and his mouth opened in a hungry snarl.

"And we will gladly grant their wish, but in a different way than they expect!"

Two voices laughed into the night, the full moon bering witness to their cunningness as they planned for a future that would make the past events look like a mild nightmare in comparison for their enemies…..But would be a pleasant dream for the gang of the Red Death.

The fun was just beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

HEY!! THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH if you have gone through this fic it means SOO much to me :)

MAJOR TNAKS to Batwingteenavenger for helping LOADS with this fic. This is a collaborative piece and this is the end of my first fic BUT we're already working on the sequel starring BatWingteenavenger's OC SPYROK SILVER SAIYAN so keep an eye out for that thank you all :)


End file.
